


En una enorme montaña, vivía un hobbit

by Metafora



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, todos vivos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metafora/pseuds/Metafora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Bolsón no sabía qué hacer. <br/>Podría mentir y decir que sí, pero no tenía ningún sentido seguir engañándose a sí mismo: habían pasado ocho semanas desde que terminó la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos y él sabía que ya no era necesario en Erebor. Lo natural era que, por supuesto, volviera a la Comarca.</p><p>¿O no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola. 
> 
> Esto es básicamente un delirio que tengo en la cabeza desde hace mucho en el que doy lugar a todos mis headcanons sobre enanos porque sí, porque se sabe mucho de muchas razas pero no de los enanos. Y eso no me parece bien. Así que de paso hago un Thilbo, porque es necesario, y me quedo bien a gusto. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis. :)

Bilbo Bolsón no sabía qué hacer.

Podría mentir y decir que sí, pero no tenía ningún sentido seguir engañándose a sí mismo: habían pasado ocho semanas desde que terminó la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos y él sabía que ya no era necesario en Erebor; a pesar de que las heridas de Thorin, Fili y Kili habían sido muy graves y habían estado a punto de morir, los tres portadores de la sangre de Durin habían demostrado el poder de su linaje y habían resistido el embite de las infecciones, las noches de fiebres altísimas, los delirios y se habían ido recuperando poco a poco. Aunque aún estaban algo débiles, desde hacía una semana Thorin se había incorporado a las reuniones del Consejo provisional que se había formado para organizar las labores de limpieza de la Montaña, y había comenzado a cumplir sus deberes como Rey; por su parte, tanto Fili como Kili habían decidido ayudar a su tío, uno como consejero y mano derecha y el otro mandado a Dale en labores diplomáticas con los hombres.

Durante las semanas de convalecencia, había sido Bilbo quien se había encargado de cuidar a los tres, aprendiendo a hacer las curas necesarias gracias a Oin y encargándose de su dieta y de supervisar su reposo. Habían sido unas buenas semanas en las que el señor Bolsón prácticamente no había salido de los aposentos reales más que para enviar mensajes entre Thorin y Balin cuando el último no podía pasarse por las noches a resumir al rey lo que había sucedido en el día y las decisiones que se habían tomado. Aquel tiempo le había servido para normalizar de nuevo su relación con el enano, aunque al principio había sido muy incómodo y no menos complicado. Pero las tardes conversando con Fili y Kili sobre los temas más variados, aquellos que no les había dado tiempo a sacar en el viaje, entre aventura al borde de la muerte y enfrentamiento contra algún enemigo letal, (su vida en la Comarca, las costumbres tanto de enanos como de hobbits, la familia, anécdotas sobre la infancia o la juventud y cualquier cosa que se les pudiera ocurrir para pasar el rato) habían conseguido que finalmente Thorin se incorporara a la conversación poco a poco y, lentamente, la incomodidad se disolviera hasta desaparecer.

El hobbit había aprendido más de sus compañeros en aquellas semanas que en todo el viaje, y no podía negar que le encantaba; no solo con Thorin, Fili y Kili, también con el resto de la compañía: Ori intentaba pasarse cada vez que podía, y aparecía siempre hablando de libros y la biblioteca de Erebor y los manuscritos que había descubierto; Dwalin solía ir con su hermano Balin y muchas veces acababa sonriendo mientras Fili y Kili recordaban anécdotas de su aprendizaje con él. Por supuesto, Bofur, Bifur y Bombur los visitaban asiduamente y hablaban de minas, de noches antiguas de bebida y fiesta y de planes de futuro, llenos de proyectos e ilusiones renovadas (a Bilbo le gustaba especialmente esta parte, porque no había que ser tonto para notar la mirada de alivio y de esperanza que iluminaba a Thorin cuando escuchaba a sus amigos hablar así). Gloin había ido con su mujer y su hijo, que habían llegado un mes después de la batalla, y desde entonces Gimli se pasaba casi todos los días por allí para hacer compañía a los príncipes. Dori y Nori iban menos, y siempre de noche, trayendo noticias y secretos para Thorin, pero también sonrisas y algunos cotilleos.

Al final, Bilbo había acabado tomando aquello como su nueva rutina. Y no iba a negar ni ante sí mismo ni ante nadie que le gustaba y que se encontraba muy a gusto con su papel y con lo que estaba pasando. Pero como todo lo bueno, tuvo un comienzo y un final. Lo había sabido desde el principio, y las primeras semanas había sostenido ante sí mismo y ante todos que se marcharía una vez sus amigos se hubieran recuperado, pues añoraba su hogar. Pero con el paso de los días había olvidado aquel tema, y nadie le había comentado nada al respecto, así que lo había escondido en algún rincón de su mente y no le había dado importancia. El problema era que ya no podía aplazar más el tema, por mucho que le pesara. Debía tomar una decisión, y sabía cuál era la correcta, aunque le hiciera sentir extrañamente pesado el corazón. Después de todo, él era un hobbit, y el lugar de los hobbits es la Comarca.

Con esa convicción en la cabeza, el señor Bolsón se dirigió hacia los aposentos reales, donde esperaba encontrar a Thorin para poder comunicarle su decisión. A pesar de que sabía que era lo correcto, a Bilbo le ponía nervioso tener que enfrentarse al rey bajo la Montaña; no porque tuviera miedo de él, sino porque sabía que le iba a costar mucho despedirse.

Con paso presuroso, el hobbit caminó en silencio entre los pasillos de Erebor; estos eran sorprendentemente altos, espaciosos y bonitos. La piedra oscura estaba tallada con talento y cariño, y habían antorchas cada pocos pasos que iluminaban el recorrido. Aquella era la parte alta de la Montaña, y una de las pocas que, tenía que sincerarse, Bilbo conocía bien después de aquel tiempo. Allí era donde había pasado más tiempo: antes de que pudiera decir nada al respecto, le habían dado una habitación en el ala real. Aunque se había quejado, por supuesto, pues encontraba bastante paradójico que él tuviera una habitación real mientras Balin compartía una habitación comunitaria con otros cinco enanos, nadie le había hecho caso, y había terminado por resignarse a que su opinión contaba poco cuando los enanos se ponían testarudos en algunas cosas (en otras, como pretender que tuviera guardias que lo acompañaran, su vena Tuk tenía bastante que decir, muchas gracias).

Aunque sabía que Thorin había tenido reuniones todo el día, mientras él fingía que era de alguna utilidad ayudando a Bombur (que no necesitaba ayuda alguna) en las cocinas, el hobbit pensaba que probablemente a esas horas ya habría regresado a su habitación y estaría preparándose para la cena. Por muy ocupados que estuvieran, desde que Thorin había sido dado de alta por Oin y había comenzado a cumplir sus deberes y obligaciones, la Compañía había comenzado una especie de tradición: todas las noches, aquellos que estuvieran en la Montaña se reunían para cenar en la antesala de las habitaciones del Rey. Por muy ocupados que estuvieran, aunque llegaran tarde y se fueran pronto, todos los miembros de la Compañía estaban allí cada noche, comiendo alrededor de la misma mesa y conversando sobre su día, los problemas y soluciones que se habían topado y habían encontrado y, en general, todo aquello que cualquier familia diría.

Y Bilbo amaba, por sobre todas las cosas, esa parte del día. Amaba escuchar a sus amigos hablar, las risas, el estar sentado tranquilamente entre ellos, siendo parte de ellos, disfrutando de su compañía por el simple hecho de querer disfrutarla. Sintiendo, por primera vez desde que su madre había muerto, la verdadera cercanía de los lazos familiares más íntimos. Porque aunque el hobbit tuviera numerosos parientes en sus tierras, jamás había llegado a aquel nivel de amistad y preocupación con ellos. Nunca había sentido que podía ser él mismo con sus primos o sus tíos, jamás había hablado tranquilamente sobre sus opiniones acerca de asuntos que a cualquier hobbit escandalizarían o darían igual. No desde que Belladona, la mujer que cantaba en élfico y le llevaba de excursión por la noche al bosque y le hablaba del mundo de más allá, de las aventuras, de las grandes historias; no desde que su madre, su confidente y su mejor amiga murió.

El hobbit paró ante la puerta de la habitación de Thorin e inspiró hondo, deshaciéndose de sus pensamientos sobre las cenas familiares y atendiendo a la realidad. Tenía que decirle al rey sus planes antes de contárselo a los demás: por experiencia, Bilbo había aprendido que los enanos eran impulsivos, ruidosos y muy melodramáticos en ciertos aspectos; el solo imaginar tener que enfrentarse a la reacción de todos sus amigos a la vez hacía que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal. Por eso quería decírselo primero al rey, en privado. Y luego, posiblemente se lo iría diciendo a los enanos poco a poco, en grupos pequeños. Iba a ser un trabajo largo y duro, pero enfrentarse a todos a la vez era aún peor.

Bilbo llamó a la enorme puerta de oscura madera que daba a la habitación del Rey Bajo la Montaña y esperó. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero el corazón le latía rápidamente en el pecho. Estaba nervioso, aunque sabía que no tenía por qué. Y sin embargo, los segundos se hicieron eternos hasta que escuchó unos pasos de botas pesadas acercándose a la puerta, que se abrió con un suave gemido.

El único problema es que no era Thorin quien estaba observándole con curiosidad, sino Balin, que sonreía amablemente, quizás algo perplejo, pero lo suficientemente educado para no comentar nada.

—Sea quien sea, Balin —escuchó Bilbo desde el interior de la habitación, y pudo ver la espalda de Thorin reclinada sobre su mesa de trabajo—, dile que vuelva después.

Balin miró al hobbit con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos.

—Ya lo has oído, Bilbo —comentó, tal vez subiendo la voz más de lo necesario—, me temo que ahora no es un buen momento.

Bilbo asintió, comprensivo, y decidió que podría decírselo después de la cena. Quizás cuando estuvieran pasando el rato frente a la chimenea, como acostumbraban a hacer hasta que ya era hora de irse definitivamente a la cama. Podría pedirle discretamente que saliera con él un momento y decírselo. Aunque era una pena, porque le había costado reunir el coraje…

—Bilbo.

El hobbit dio un respingo y miró hacia la mesa desde donde Thorin había girado el torso y lo observaba fijamente.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada. Simplemente quería comentarte una cosa, pero si estás ocupado puedo-

—No te preocupes, estábamos terminando ya. Pasa. –Thorin volvió a girarse para mirar los pergaminos que tenía desperdigados encima de la mesa, pero para sus sorpresa, dejó la pluma en el tintero y los retiró sin más miramientos.

Bilbo miró a Balin, que lo observaba sujetando la puerta en una silenciosa invitación para que entrara y fingió no darse cuenta de la diversión pícara que adornaba la expresión del enano mayor. Respirando hondo entró rápidamente en la habitación y se quedó en mitad de la sala mientras Balin cerraba la puerta y Thorin lo invitaba con un gesto de la mano a que se sentara.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar, Bilbo? Podría hacer té, si te apetece –preguntó Balin.

—No, gracias, Balin. No me apetece nada.

—Bueno, yo creo que sí me haré un té. ¿Quieres, Thorin?

—No, Balin, ya he tomado demasiados esta tarde –dijo el rey, con una medio sonrisa que probablemente escondía un chiste que Bilbo no entendía. Por la risa raspada de Balin, que se dirigió a la chimenea para poner una marmita al fuego, parecía ser divertido, pero no preguntó por ello.

Bilbo no era tonto; se había criado entre conversaciones en los salones de muchas casas, entre sonrisas diplomáticas y susurros que tapaban escándalos mayores. Conocía las señales de alguien queriendo dejar intimidad pero sin irse muy lejos para poder intervenir (o simplemente para enterarse de lo que pasaba); sabía que Balin era más de hidromiel o cerveza que de té, y que se tomaría su tiempo para hacer las cosas. Se lo agradecía, pero le habría gustado mantener esa conversación únicamente con Thorin; aunque si lo pensaba bien, no estaría mal que Balin escuchara aquello. Después de todo, era el enano más comprensivo de la Compañía.

—¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Has tenido algún problema hoy?

La voz de Thorin lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Cuando levantó los ojos de la beta de la madera para mirarlo, se encontró con el ceño fruncido del enano. El hobbit se apresuró a sonreír.

—No, no, no ha pasado nada. En realidad ha sido un día bastante agradable. He estado ayudando a Bombur en las cocinas, nos llegó un montón de carne desde Valle y hemos tenido que almacenarla con sal en las cámaras frías para poder conservarla mejor. Oin insiste en lo importante que es que la dieta tenga mucha carne, aunque en realidad creo que quiere decir que debería ser toda carne –dijo, moviendo la cabeza con resignación. Decidió no mirar a Thorin y enfocarse en observar cómo Balin ponía la termita al fuego. Cuando se ponía nervioso, tendía a la verborrea—. ¿Tu día qué tal?

—Bueno, no tan interesante como el tuyo —contestó Thorin, y Bilbo juraría que se estaba riendo de él, así que le miró preparado para enfrentarle. Sin embargo, la sonrisa del enano se parecía demasiado a la que le había dedicado hacía unos meses en medio de su fiebre del oro, cuando le había mostrado la bellota que aún guardaba. El rey suspiró con algo que parecía frustración—. Entiendo que he de tener en cuenta lo que quieren los enanos del Consejo, o incluso los hombres de Valle, pero eso no hace menos complicado tener que esperar eternamente para que tomen decisiones. Me gustaría que la reconstrucción de Erebor se pusiera en marcha en seguida.

—Lo importante es que se esté poniendo en marcha; aunque a veces parezca que se va lento, es mejor asentar bien las bases –contestó Bilbo, que en realidad no sabía muy bien qué decir y se sintió un poco estúpido después de hablar. Para mostrar su apoyo de otra manera que no fueran tontas palabras balbuceantes, pensó en inclinarse hasta apretar levemente una de las manos de Thorin bajo la suya, pero no lo hizo. Aún asi, las observó, sintiéndose fascinado por lo grandes que eran en comparación con las suyas; a veces se olvidaba, quizás porque se había acostumbrado a ser el más pequeño de toda la Montaña, pero era sorprendente lo diferente que eran en algunas cosas, y lo parecidos que eran en otras.

—Lo sé, eso mismo dice Balin. —La mirada de Thorin lo atravesó—. ¿De qué querías hablarme, Bilbo? Supongo que algún motivo te habrá traído aquí.

Pero Bilbo se sintió agobiado de pronto. La intensidad de su mirada azul observándole fijamente, su deseo de apoyarle de alguna otra manera, los propios latidos de su corazón, frenéticos, confundiéndole. Carraspeando, el hobbit se tomó unos segundos para serenarse.

—Sí, hay algo que me gustaría comentarte –comenzó, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo abordar el tema—. Bueno, verás… Ahora mismo estás bien –dijo, con toda la fuerza de la obviedad apoyando su estúpida sentencia. Thorin alzó una ceja—. Quiero decir que, bueno, obviamente antes no estabas bien y ahora estás mejor. Estuviste al borde de la muerte pero te has recuperado –Bilbo ignoró dignamente la ceja de Thorin y su sonrisa divertida y decidió que iba a dejar de decir tonterías en ese mismo momento—; y bueno, sabes que dije que me quedaría hasta que tus sobrinos y tú os recuperaráis.

Con gesto imperturbable, el hobbit observó cómo la sonrisa de Thorin desaparecía a velocidad pasmosa y escuchó el ruido de la marmita cayendo al suelo. Iba a mirar si Balin se había hecho daño cuando el rey le habló:

—Sí, lo recuerdo –dijo, lentamente, como midiendo lo que decía y cómo lo decía.

—Y bueno, estáis recuperados –añadió Bilbo, luego de unos segundos incómodos de silencio.

Thorin no contestó en seguida: primero se miró las manos encima de la mesa, como si buscara o esperara encontrar algo allí. El gesto se le había oscurecido, mucho más serio e intimidante que cuando sonreía. Bilbo siempre se sorprendía de aquella transformación, de aquellas distintas partes del rey bajo la montaña.

—¿Se siente usted incómodo, señor Bolsón?

El hobbit frunció el ceño. Había pasado más de un mes desde que Thorin lo llamó por última vez por su apellido y pensaba que ya habían superado aquella etapa de su relación.

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no, estoy muy a gusto aquí, pudiendo disfrutar de la Compañía y

—Entonces, ¿por qué queréis iros?

Bilbo parpadeó.

—Porque soy un hobbit —contestó, sonando menos seguro de lo que pretendía—, y los hobbits vivimos en la Comarca.

Thorin tampoco contestó a aquello. El silencio se extendió entre los dos, pesado. Bilbo sentía que se asfixiaba bajo la mirada del enano, pero tampoco podía apartar los ojos del azul zafiro y la fiereza que tan bien conocía. Entendía, siempre lo había hecho, que quizás muchos no entendieran el que quisiera partir, pero pensaba que Thorin sí lo haría: después de todo, era el enano que se había recorrido toda la Tierra Media en una peligrosa empresa suicida solo para recuperar su hogar, aun sin albergar esperanza alguna de realmente conseguirlo.

 _Tenía_ que entenderlo. La Comarca era su hogar, era allí donde pertenecía.

—Ya veo.

Ambos, hobbit y enano, se giraron para contemplar a Balin, que se estaba sirviendo té en una taza al lado de ellos. Ninguno había notado que se acercara.

—¿Planeas partir pronto? –preguntó, mirando con ese gesto calculadamente amable al hobbit.

Bilbo titubeó:

—S-sí, lo antes posible, supongo –contestó, aunque en realidad no había pensado en aquello; había estado demasiado centrado en hablar con el líder de la Compañía.

—Comprendo –asintió Balin, tomando un sorbo de su té y luego sonriéndole—. Sin embargo creo que deberías esperar un poco. No creo que un mes más te haga daño, después de todo, y Gandalf dijo que planeaba pasarse por aquí en ese tiempo. Él podría acompañarte a casa, y todos nos quedaríamos más tranquilos.

El hobbit se lo pensó, luchando por no prestar atención al peso de la mirada de Thorin sobre él, juzgándole en un silencio contemplativo. Que hubiera dejado el peso de la conversación a su consejero solo confirmaba el temor de Bilbo: se había enfadado. Y aunque una parte de él sabía que no había motivo, que era absurdo, no pudo evitar recordar el asunto de la Piedra del Arca y lo mal que lo había pasado, en el fondo, pensando que Thorin lo odiaba.

—Creo que eso estaría bien –sonrió finalmente—. Así me daría tiempo a despedirme extensamente de todos.

Balin le dio la razón con un cabeceo, y se giró a mirar a Thorin un momento, para luego volver a centrar su atención en el hobbit.

—Entonces dejaremos que tú se lo cuentes al resto. Por ahora, necesitamos terminar un par de asuntos antes de cenar –hizo un gesto exasperado con la mano y señaló los pergaminos encima de la mesa.

Bilbo se puso de pie.

—Sí, claro, por supuesto. Uh, suerte con eso. Yo, uh, bueno –miró de reojo a Thorin, pero éste seguía perdido en sus pensamientos—, nos vemos en la cena –dijo finalmente, dándose media vuelta y deseando salir de allí lo antes posible.

Antes de cerrar la puerta del todo, sin embargo, alcanzó a escuchar un resquicio de las palabras de Balin, y aunque no entendió nada, aquello le mantuvo pensativo hasta mucho después de la cena, cuando daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir:

—Te he dado un mes más, Thorin –decía Balin al Rey—; no lo desperdicies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le dedico este capítulo a Insomnia, que es básicamente mi beta y casi coautora. <3 
> 
> Ahora tendrás que obligarme a seguir escribiendo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Una semana más! 
> 
> No esperaba tantos kudos empezando, así que me estáis animando a seguir escribiendo, a pesar del poquísimo tiempo. Pero es que me interno en el universo de Bilbo y Thorin y la verdad es que lo vivo mucho. <3
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis también este capítulo. 
> 
> ¡Un besazo!

Cuando Bilbo escuchó que Ori no se había presentado ni a desayunar ni a comer en las cocinas, como acostumbraba a hacer, decidió ir él mismo a la biblioteca a llevarle algo con lo que alimentarse. Aunque Bombur le dio las gracias un montón de veces (el cocinero siempre estaba preocupándose por la falta de respeto del joven escribano hacia las comidas, sobre todo desde que había comenzado a clasificar los libros de la enorme biblioteca enana de Erebor –una de las más grandes de toda la Tierra Media, y la más maravillosa entre los enanos, según decían—), el hobbit sabía que parte de su entusiasmo a la hora de presentarse voluntario para llevar a cabo el recado se debía a lo inútil que se acababa sintiendo en las cocinas de Erebor.

Por lo que Bilbo sabía, los enanos solían vivir en sus propias casas y hacerse sus propias comidas, pero por el momento aquello era imposible, así que Bombur, el cocinero real, había quedado encargado para organizar todas las comidas comunitarias de los cientos de enanos que habitaban y restauraban Erebor. Una de las enormes salas que solían usarse para banquetes se había convertido rápidamente en el Comedor y allí acudían todos los enanos, excepto algunos pocos privilegiados, todos los días. Era una tarea titánica, pero Bombur se las había ingeniado de alguna manera para poner en marcha un sistema que funcionaba y que, además, permitía controlar el suministro de alimentos (más escaso del que les gustaría). El problema era que aquella tarea acababa pareciéndose a una herrería: las ollas gigantes con el fuego, el calor, la gente corriendo de un lado para otros, los cuchillos y todo lo demás; era peligroso, y aunque Bilbo estaba acostumbrado a cocinar, desde luego no estaba acostumbrado a cocinar para cientos de bocas. Así que, al final, además de inútil el hobbit se sentía torpe, y una molestia. Aquello le sacaba de quicio, y aunque Bombur aseguraba que era de gran ayuda, Bilbo sospechaba que su ausencia no provocaría mayores complicaciones a nadie, así que se tomó su tiempo recorriendo los pasillos de Erebor con la bandeja hasta arriba de pollo, sopa y dos enormes jarras de cerveza.

Erebor era gigantesca y enrevesada. Magnífica también, cierto, pero aquello no ayudaba a Bilbo a orientarse. Había muchos pasadizos, un montón de escaleras, pasillos eternos que recorrían la montaña como venas y que llevaban a muchísimas salas desperdigadas por todas partes: salas que podían ser del tamaño de un armario al de toda la explanada que se extendía bajo los pies de su casa en La Colina. Y aquella era solo la parte donde se habitaba, el hobbit no quería ni imaginar cómo serían los pisos inferiores, donde se encontraban las fábricas, los talleres y las minas. Pero con el paso del tiempo había conseguido orientarse de alguna manera, y ya diferenciaba ligeramente las tonalidades en la piedra tallada que indicaban si estaba yendo hacia un lado o hacia otro; posiblemente los enanos encontraban aquello fácil, pero el hobbit se sentía muy orgulloso de aquellos pequeños logros que, por otra parte, no hacían más que demostrarle que los hobbits no estaban hechos para habitar en ostentosas montañas gigantes.

Después de al menos media hora con la bandeja en precario equilibrio, Bilbo llegó ante las puertas de la Biblioteca de Erebor. Eran gigantes. Para llegar allí, tenías que recorrer los pasillos principales de la Montaña, desde donde se llegaba al Comedor, a la Sala de Armas, al vestíbulo que, según le habían contado, antiguamente hacía las veces de Mercado y que daba paso a un montón de calles donde la gente solía habitar y habían tabernas, tiendas y todo lo que uno pudiera imaginar. Dirigiéndose a la derecha desde la sala del Trono y pasando al menos catorce puertas, once bifurcaciones a diferentes pasillos y caminos y unas cuantas estatuas increíbles, llegabas al final y allí, en los confines, se encontraba la puerta a la Biblioteca, que medía por lo menos tres metros de alto y dos de ancho. Había resistido milagrosamente el embite del dragón porque estaba apartada y muy protegida: la puerta era de una aleación de metales oscuros y muy resistente; aún así, eso no quería decir que no fuera una pieza de arte. Bilbo había descubierto que los enanos encontraban la manera de convertir las herramientas, las cosas duras y ásperas en auténticas bellezas regias y señoriales. No eran etéreos y espirituales como los elfos, ni prácticos y amantes de la naturaleza como los hobbits. Ni siquiera eran solemnes como los hombres; ellos eran señoriales, majestuosos. Nobles. (Y, por supuesto, rudos y algo locos, pero aquello no quería decir, en contra de lo que casi todas las demás razas parecían pensar, que fueran brutos o incapaces de apreciar la belleza… o crearla).

Desde el primer día que las había visto, aquellas Puertas (y debía llamarlas así: Puertas con mayúscula) habían emocionado al hobbit. Se veían figuras talladas de columnas en ellas, con ilustraciones de los siete padres de los Enanos y piedras brillantes encima de sus cabezas, que unían los unos a los otros en un patrón que a Bilbo le recordaba a una rosa. Ori le había explicado con toda sutileza que no eran como la Piedra del Arca, que ni siquiera existían realmente, sino que eran una metáfora de la sabiduría que venía de los tiempos antiguos y que se almacenaba allí dentro; la representación de que el conocimiento y el pensamiento también eran piedras preciosas para los enanos. Bilbo se enamoró un poquito más de la cultura enana aquella vez.

Un guardia estaba en la puerta, custodiando los tesoros (de otro tipo al que estaba acostumbrado a ver por allí) que se escondían dentro (y, aunque nadie lo dijera, custodiando a Ori, porque aquel guardia no solo se encargaba de que no pasara nada, sino de que Ori se fuera todas las noches de la Biblioteca con él, pues debía cerrar con llave). Estaba sentado en una mesa y leía un enorme libro lleno de runas que lamentablemente Bilbo no comprendía. Cuando lo vio acercarse lo miró y le sonrió detrás de la espesa barba negra.

—¡Buenos días, señor Bolsón! ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

Bilbo le devolvió la sonrisa. Había conocido a Guni hacía ya tiempo, pues era de la confianza directa del Rey y de Balin y al principio se había encargado de custodiar la puerta de la habitación real. Luego, Dwalin lo había mandado allí, y Guni estaba bastante contento: antes de las llamaradas del dragón, cuando se puso a servicio del Rey como guerrero en las Montañas de Hierro, Guni había sido encuadernador, y se encontraba más a gusto entre tinta y libros que entre sangre y armas.

—Bombur me ha dicho que Ori no ha comido nada –contestó, dejando la bandeja encima de la mesa y sacando un plato para colocarlo delante de Guni—, imaginé que tú tampoco, así que te he traído algo. –Puso la jarra de cerveza delante del enano y contempló satisfecho cómo se le iluminaba la cara.

—He intentado apartarlo al menos un rato –comentó Guni, acercándose la jarra y bebiendo un sorbo—, pero al parecer ha encontrado algunas cosas interesantes y no hay quién le pare. ¡Esto está riquísimo! –Exclamó cuando probó un poco del pollo—. Pero, en fin, espero que tú puedas hacer que coma algo. Dwalin me matará si sabe que no cumplo bien mi deber.

Bilbo cogió de nuevo la bandeja, esta vez con una mano y miró comprensivo a su amigo.

—Dwalin no tiene en cuenta la fiereza de Ori cuando se trata de libros –contestó.

—¡Eso le digo yo siempre! –rio Guni, mientras Bilbo abría la puerta de la Biblioteca y entraba en ella. El hobbit aún alcanzó a escuchar un gemido de satisfacción cuando el enano se abalanzó sobre su comida, probablemente la única desde hacía muchas horas.

 

La Biblioteca era preciosa. No del tipo de hermosura que Bilbo había visto en Rivendell, o que podía asociar a los hombres cuando imaginaba cómo habría sido Dale en sus días de gloria. Ni siquiera podía compararse con el tipo de belleza que había contemplado en el reino de Thranduil, a pesar de que ambos lugares estaban bajo tierra. Era una estancia enorme, aún más grande que la sala del Trono (y ya era decir). Se extendía a lo largo como un pasillo ancho en el que había mesas desperdigadas donde poder estudiar, escribir o leer. A los laterales del pasillo se encontraban las estanterías: hileras e hileras de libros y pergaminos apilados que parecían no tener fin. Pero lo mejor era cuando mirabas hacia arriba: el techo era altísimo, y la piedra oscura de la montaña de Erebor brillaba bajo la luz de ingeniosas lámparas que se tapaban a los lados con (según le habían explicado) láminas de cuarzo transparente, consiguiendo que la luz de las llamas se hiciera aún más intensa y se extendiera más lejos, y manteniendo los libros a salvo del fuego. Y a los lados estaban los balcones, hermosos balcones de madera negra con barandillas de hierro y plata. Allí arriba también habían estanterías de libros a las que se accedía mediante unas escaleras que ascendían haciendo círculos.

Con el paso de las semanas, el hobbit se había acostumbrado de alguna forma a encontrar un nuevo detalle que le quitaba el aliento cada vez que entraba. Aquel día se fijó en las estatuas que custodiaban la Biblioteca: estaban al fondo, entre dos estanterías que cubrían la pared del final y que, Bilbo sospechaba, podrían ser una representación de Durin o del mismo Mahal.

El aspecto general era regio, serio y muy noble. Si aspirabas hondo podías ver el polvo moviéndose a tu alrededor, y oler los pergaminos, el cuero y la tinta. El silencio y la quietud eran capaces de relajar a cualquiera, y Bilbo ciertamente entendía por qué Ori se encerraba en aquel lugar; no era solo la armonía de la soledad, sino el inconfundible sentimiento de emoción ante todos los tesoros, todas las historias, todos los secretos que la Biblioteca parecía contener, esperando a que alguien abriera sus puertas, sus páginas, para susurrar siglos y siglos de historia y tradición.

—¿Quién anda ahí? –escuchó el hobbit desde arriba.

Alzó la cabeza para encontrarse al mismo Ori asomado a la barandilla, con un libro en la mano y el ceño algo fruncido.

—Solo un viejo amigo, si es que recuerdas siquiera la existencia del mundo exterior –contestó Bilbo, sin poder ni querer evitar el tono de cierto reproche—. Pensé que aunque tu mente no lo recordara, posiblemente tu cuerpo agradeciera algo de comida.

—¡Bilbo! –exclamó el enano, de pronto alegre—. ¿Qué hora es? He perdido la noción del tiempo. ¡Pero espera un momento! ¡Bajo enseguida!

El hobbit suspiró, caminando hacia la primera mesa de la sala y dejando allí la bandeja con comida. Siguió hablando, aunque Ori había desaparecido entre las estanterías.

—Hace bastante que pasó el mediodía, y tampoco has desayunado. Entiendo que estés emocionado, Ori, sabes que sí, pero tienes que cuidar tu salud. Bombur estaba preocupadísimo, ¡y has tenido a Guni sin poder alimentarse en todo el día!

Ori asintió, sentándose en la mesa y acercándose la bandeja. Había aparecido por la derecha, desde una de las escaleras que conectaban ambos pisos.

—Lo siento, señor Bilbo –dijo, y parecía realmente apenado—. No pretendo preocupar a nadie. A partir de ahora intentaré no saltarme ninguna comida.

Bilbo asintió, algo escéptico en su interior (no era la primera vez que alguien tenía que ir a avisarle de que seguía teniendo necesidades físicas por mucho que le disgustara  separarse de los libros; aunque por suerte no había llegado al extremo de saltarse las cenas, no al menos desde que todos se reunían para ello), pero decidido a dejar que se alimentara antes de añadir algo más. Ori engulló la comida, mientras el hobbit lo observaba y un agradable silencio se extendía sobre ambos. Solo cuando terminó y bebió el último sorbo de su jarra de cerveza Bilbo volvió a hablar:

—¿Y bien? –Ori lo miró sin entender—. Supongo que no habrás perdido la noción del tiempo por nada. ¿Qué has encontrado?

A Ori se le iluminó el rostro: primero los ojos, que brillaron chispeantes de emoción; luego las mejillas, que se sonrojaron detrás de la barba; y por último la sonrisa, que empezó tímida y pequeña y acabó ocupando casi toda su cara. Bilbo amaba ver a Ori entre libros: allí se sentía seguro, era su terreno. Durante el viaje le había visto tímido, temiendo cada paso que daban, cuidadoso y eclipsado por el resto de sus compañeros. No había comprendido del todo lo excepcional que era hasta que lo había visto en la biblioteca de Rivendell, escuchándole hablar sobre las baladas élficas con la avidez y la curiosidad de un niño pequeño. Le contempló correr de nuevo escalatinas arriba y entonces recordó que tendría que contarle que se iba. El corazón se le encogió un poco. Sabía que había acabado conectando con todos los miembros de la Compañía, de una u otra manera, pero mentiría si no dijera que Ori era uno de los que iba a echar más de menos; desde el principio se habían llevado bien, amando los silencios educados, los libros y la poesía, prefiriendo la compañía tranquila que se otorgaban el uno al otro, sin juzgarse ni exigirse nada.

Cuando Ori llegó a su lado con un enorme libro entre las manos, eufórico y alegre, Bilbo luchó porque no se le notara el desasosiego. Por supuesto, falló estrepitosamente, pero Ori tuvo la delicadeza de no mencionar nada, aunque se le apagó un poco el brillo. Dejó el pesado ejemplar encima de la mesa de madera y lo miró expectante. Bilbo carraspeó.

—Vaya, parece increíble. ¿Sobre qué trata?

Si algo odiaba el hobbit era no poder entender el idioma en el que estaban la mayor parte de los libros de Erebor. Sin embargo, nunca nadie le había ofrecido enseñarle el idioma enano, y Bilbo no se atrevía a preguntar por el tema, así que se contentaba con dejar que le explicaran todo como si fuera un niño incapaz de hilar dos palabras.

Ori desvió por fin la mirada y abrió el libro por la mitad. Bilbo vio un dibujo en la página derecha. Era como un mosaico: podía distinguir los bordes hechos con patrones de ramas y decorados con la forma de flores. Dentro había una corona que enlazaba los dos lados del dibujo, uno oscuro, lleno de nubes, y otro claro, con el sol brillando. Era hermoso. Al lado, en la otra página, estaban escritas un montón de runas enanas que no podía entender.

—Es un tatuaje –dijo Ori, casi susurrando. Siempre hablaba así, en voz baja, como si temiera que alguien notara su presencia.

—¿Lo es? –preguntó Bilbo, mirando con más atención la ilustración. No se imaginaba a ningún enano con aquello en la piel, y eso que era amigo de Dwalin, y Dwalin llevaba más tatuajes que ningún enano que hubiera visto.

El joven escriba asintió, de nuevo el brillo floreciendo en sus ojos.

—Sí, todo el libro es sobre ello, pero está incompleto y deteriorado.— Pasó las hojas con delicadeza, mostrando dibujos emborronados, páginas arrancadas o arrugadas o simplemente rotas. Ambos fruncieron la nariz según avanzaba—. Casi todo está perdido, y nunca había visto algo así.

—¿De qué trata? ¿Es una guía de tatuajes o algo así? –Sinceramente, antes de embarcarse en la aventura del dragón al hobbit ni se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de meterse tinta debajo de la piel. Eso era algo que su raza no haría ni en un millón de años, no iba para nada con ellos, aunque Bilbo conocía leyendas sobre algún ejército o algún humano que se hacía símbolos debajo de la piel, y con el tiempo había acabado pensando que podrían tratarse de tatuajes como los que Dwalin llevaba.

Ori se sentó en la silla.

—Sí… y no. –Movió la cabeza, con sus trenzas balanceándose de un lado a otro siguiendo su negación como un eco—. Es una guía de tatuajes, creo, pero también cuenta técnicas de tatuaje y… la historia de los símbolos. La historia de los tatuajes.

—¿Su historia? –Aquello parecía decididamente interesante.

—En muchas leyendas enanas los héroes tienen tatuajes. A veces algunos tatuajes simbolizan una rama, un ejército o a un grupo. El rey Náin II, el tatarabuelo de Thorin, hizo que sus hombres de confianza se tatuaran un símbolo que representaba su lealtad. Así se identificaba a su guardia personal. Y Durin VI, el Martillo, hacía tatuar las caras de los ladrones para mostrar su condición. Sin embargo, no hay muchas referencias en los libros de historia, y casi ningún dibujo –suspiró, pensativo—. Es una pena que esto se haya perdido.

—¿No hay nadie que conozca estas cosas? –dijo el hobbit, preguntándose si de conocer el kuzdhul podría leer los libros de la Biblioteca y enterarse de toda la historia de sus amigos, de Thorin.

Ori se lo pensó antes de contestar. Cuando Bilbo alzó la mirada del libro se lo encontró ido, con los ojos perdidos en algún punto recóndito al que nadie podía seguirle. Aquella mirada le daba aire de despiste y de inocencia, pero el hobbit había aprendido a encontrar allí la señal de una máquina bien engrasada funcionando, con los engranajes moviéndose en busca de respuestas. Ori era extremadamente inteligente, y tenía una memoria prodigiosa.

—Tengo entendido que los tatuadores traspasan esos conocimientos de boca en boca –contestó finalmente—. Pero no estoy realmente seguro. Sé que el señor Balin y el señor Dwalin conocen mucho sobre el tema.

—¿Balin y Dwalin? ¿Por qué?

Ori le miró parpadeando, como si no entendiera la pregunta. Luego pareció recordar que era un hobbit y que había muchas cosas que no sabía sobre ellos, a pesar de haberse hecho grandes amigos y compañeros, casi hermanos. Sonrió amablemente antes de contestar:

—Ellos son hijos de una familia de tatuadores.

Bilbo alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Balin y Dwalin? –preguntó.

Ori asintió, todavía sonriendo.

—Por parte de madre. Por parte de padre son hijos de Fundin, descendientes de Náin II, el tataranieto de Thorin –explicó. Parecía preocupado porque Bilbo se perdiera, pero el hobbit estaba acostumbrado a los parentescos lejanos y a los enrevesados árboles genealógicos, así que asintió para que continuara—. Fundin se casó con una tatuadora, algo poco usual, pero Fundin amaba los tatuajes. En realidad, antes de que viniera el dragón, Balin era el guerrero y Dwalin, aunque también servía en la guardia, solía ser de los mejores tatuadores de Erebor.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –Bilbo estaba fascinado. Aunque sentía mucha curiosidad por los pasados de sus amigos, solía encontrar incómodo el preguntar acerca de su vida antes del ataque de Smaug. Normalmente, si ellos no sacaban el tema (como Bofur y Bombur, que le habían explicado que eran jugueteros y que en realidad tenían poco de guerreros o nobles) Bilbo no comentaba nada y se guardaba sus preguntas para sí.

El enano se sonrojó un poco.

—El señor Balin me lo contó. Yo era su aprendiz –se encogió de hombros—. Me crié casi tanto con él como con mis hermanos.

Bilbo asintió.

—Pregúntale, entonces –sugirió—. Quizás sepa algo.

—No –negó con la cabeza. Parecía pequeño, de nuevo, tímido y quizás un poco triste—. El señor Balin está demasiado ocupado.

—No creo que le moleste, Ori –contestó Bilbo, con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba la inseguridad de Ori, como si su presencia fueran a importunar a todo el mundo—. Aunque yo me refería a Dwalin. ¿No era él el tatuador? Seguramente sepa más sobre el tema.

El enano lo miró, obviamente sorprendido. Posiblemente aquello ni se le habia pasado por la cabeza. Bilbo sonrió y volvió a mirar el libro.

—Es una pena que no vaya a poder leer nada de la Biblioteca antes de irme –suspiró—. Me hacía mucha ilusión.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que escuchó la voz de Ori, quizás un poco más alta de lo normal:

—¿Antes de irte? –dijo. Bilbo lo miró atónito, sin poder creer que hubiera sido así de estúpido; la sospecha ya se había instalado en los ojos del enano—. ¿Adónde vas?

El hobbit se maldijo mentalmente. Desde luego, no era así como esperaba darle la noticia, pero tampoco pensaba que fuera bueno mentir. Y Ori no lo dejaría pasar. Puede que le permitiera cambiar de tema, pero seguiría preocupándose. Bilbo no quería preocuparle. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, pasándose la mano por los rizos.

—No era así como quería que te enteraras –murmuró.

—¿Entonces te vas?

Bilbo lo miró. Parecía verdaderamente triste en aquella ocasión. Asintió lentamente.

—Es hora de que regrese a mi hogar.

Hubo un silencio solo roto por sus respiraciones. El hobbit no se atrevía a mirar al enano. Quería decirle a Ori que se marchaba delicadamente, quizás tomando el té, o después de una larga charla. Quería explicarle por qué se iba, quería regalarle algún libro con historias hobbits, aunque no fueran demasiado interesantes. Quería hacerlo poco a poco, porque sabía que era un enano inseguro, sabía que era más sensible que el resto, y que eran más cercanos. Pero tenía que abrir la boca descuidadamente, estúpido y torpe Bolsón con un estúpido e irrazonable lado Tuk.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó Ori. Lo hizo en voz tan baja que al principio el hobbit pensó que se lo había imaginado, pero cuando le miró lo encontró con la cabeza gacha, contemplando su regazo—. ¿Por qué? –repitió, esta vez más alto, pero con voz suave todavía—. Sabía que en algún momento te marcharías, amas tu hogar y siempre supe que querrías regresar pero pensé que quizás tardarías más. O que podrías hacer un hogar aquí –el enano finalmente lo enfrentó, y los ojos de Ori jamás le parecieron a Bilbo tan grandes, tan sinceros ni tan sensibles como en ese momento.

El pecho se le encogió un poco.

—Soy un hobbit, Ori –Bilbo sentía que había repetido aquella frase muchas veces. De pronto se sintió cansado—. Sé que cuando me marche os echaré de menos. No imaginas cuánto. Pero soy un hobbit, soy de la Comarca, no de Erebor. Mi hogar está en la Colina, no aquí. –Tomó aire, pensando en lo siguiente que iba a decir—. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no os aprecie. Sois los mejores amigos que un hobbit jamás ha tenido el privilegio de tener, y me siento inmensamente agradecido de haberos conocido a todos.

Ori lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, bebiendo de sus palabras. No parecía más contento (la tristeza seguía rodeando sus ojos y su boca), pero sí más aliviado. Asintió un segundo, y Bilbo se sorprendió al sentir como un peso se le iba del pecho. No habría soportado, comprendió entonces, que sus amigos no lo entendieran.

—Yo también te echaré de menos, Bilbo –dijo el enano, sonriendo con timidez.

El hobbit sintió que los ojos le picaban, pero empujó aquellos sentimientos hacia dentro.

—Y bueno, ¿le preguntarás a Dwalin entonces? –preguntó, desesperado por cambiar de tema.

Ori pareció a punto de decir algo más, pero al final ladeó la cabeza y volvieron a hablar de los tatuajes, ignorando como podían el hecho de que todo aquello tenía de pronto un deje de amargura, un aire de despedida.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La trama avanza, lentísima pero avanza. ¿Y a qué viene la lentitud? A sentar bases. Me apetece hablar de ellos poco a poco, de las dudas de Bilbo, de lo que pase sin que pase nada, no sé si me explico. Espero que disfrutéis de los detallitos estos tanto como yo. <3

Seriamente, Bilbo estaba enfadado. Cuando había entrado el día anterior a la biblioteca por la mañana y había encontrado a _Dori y Nori_ allí, había sospechado. Ori lo miraba desde uno de los balcones con timidez, y ni bajó a saludarle ni dijo nada. Los hermanos estaban sentados en la mesa en la que Bilbo le había contado a Ori que se marchaba, y también donde, cuando ya se iban, le había pedido que no se lo contara a nadie.

Al parecer, nadie no incluía a los hermanos.

—Buenos días –dijo, dejando la bandeja con comida delante de ellos—. Me temo que no os he traído comida, no sabía que ibáis a venir. ¡Ori! Te he traído el desayuno. Al parecer Bombur ha decidido que soy más útil encargándome de que te alimentes, y yo no podría estar más de acuerdo –Cuando Bilbo sintió que ni Nori ni Dori apartaban la mirada de él, decidió que tendría que enfrentarse a la situación de una manera u otra, y se giró a encararlos.

Ambos hermanos eran sorprendentemente parecidos en sus diferencias. Aunque vestían diferente, se comportaban distinto y no se parecían demasiado fisícamente, miraban de la misma manera: penetrantes, fijos, ignorando que podían hacer sentir incómodo a cualquiera (o, probablemente, conscientes de ello y disfrutándolo, lo que era bastante más realista y perturbador). Bilbo había llegado a tener una relación cercana con ellos, y sinceramente no recordaba bien cómo. Creía que fue Ori, acercándose a él, quien arrastró a los hermanos. El hobbit solo tenía imágenes de Nori comentando con él la manera en que se movía en silencio cuando estaba llevando a cabo sus “empresas”, mientras Bilbo reía diciendo que si eso era silencio, los aullidos de los wargos eran maullidos de gatitos pequeños; o Dori pidiéndole que buscara hierbas con él para hacer té (en aquella ocasión, acabó con un cuchillo de Dori en la mano aprendiendo a esconderlo y a lanzarlo lo más certeramente posible). No era una relación normal, o remotamente parecida a la que tenía con Ori, pero a Bilbo le gustaba sentarse por las noches cerca de ellos y conversar sobre cualquier cosa. A Bilbo le gustaban Nori y Dori, excepto cuando miraban a alguien de esa manera (cuando le miraban a él así).

—Así que… —comenzó, poniendo los brazos en jarra—. Supongo que Ori es incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada.

Ori, que había bajado cautelosamente del balcón y en ese momento se dirigía a la mesa para desayunar en silencio y sin llamar la atención se congeló a medio camino, para después dar media vuelta y decidir catalogar un par de estanterías más antes de desayunar. Después de todo, no tenía tanta hambre, se dijo, ignorando con vehemencia el sonido de sus tripas rugiendo y protestando.

Dori, que había visto todo aquello, sonrió con un brillo divertido.

—Somos sus hermanos, no esperarías que no nos lo contara –contestó tranquilamente, poco impresionado por el ceño fruncido del hobbit.

Bilbo suspiró después de un momento de tensión y silencio, aceptando la derrota. En realidad, Dori llevaba razón: habría sido estúpido si no se lo hubiera visto venir.

—Anda, Bilbo, deja de quejarte un momento y siéntate con nosotros, ¿quieres? –dijo Nori, que había estado hojeando un libro enorme—. No estamos aquí solo por ti, Ori nos ha pedido ayuda con esto.

El hobbit se sentó al lado de Nori, mirando el libro. Era el mismo que el día anterior Ori le había enseñado a él.

—Así que habéis venido en parte por mí –optó por decir.

Dori lo miró como solía mirar a sus hermanos menores. Era estremecedor.

—Nori ha dicho que debemos dejarte hacer lo que quieras, y Ori ha dicho que te apoya sea lo que sea lo que decidas. La verdad, todos pensábamos que te quedarías, pero yo tenía mis sospechas.

—En realidad, todos la teníamos, pero creo que decidimos no mencionar nada para ver si tú lo olvidabas y te terminabas de instalar aquí –intervino Nori, sin apartar la mirada del libro y con cierto tono jocoso—. Obviamente nos equivocamos.

Bilbo sintió, de nuevo, que su corazón se encogía en el pecho, como si le estuvieran exprimiendo. La forma en que ambos hablaban, tranquilos pero sin evitar el tema, sin esconder que esperaban que se quedara pero respetándolo de todas formas, hacía el asunto aún más doloroso.

—No es que… Lo hacéis sonar como… —se detuvo, tomando aire, pensando en qué decir—. Lo hacéis sonar como si fuera a abandonaros, y no es eso. Yo no quiero abandonaros. Solo he de volver a mi hogar –a su pesar, lo último sonó más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

—Sabemos que no quieres abandonarnos –sonrió Dori, solícito—, pero te irás a la otra punta de la Tierra Media. Es poco probable que volvamos a vernos. Debes entender que esperáramos que este momento no llegara.

—La esperanza es lo último que se pierde –recitó Nori, dejando al fin de lado el libro—. No sé qué es lo que quiere Ori que digamos respecto a esto; yo no tengo ni idea de tatuajes, más allá de que no es tan doloroso hacérselos como dicen los hermanos mayores.

—¿Tienes tatuajes? –preguntó Bilbo.

—Uno o dos –sonrió Nori, siempre misterioso y enigmático—. Debería preguntarle a Dwalin.

—Va a ser el único que pueda darle respuestas –asintió Dori.

—Yo le dije lo mismo –añadió el hobbit.

Bilbo no se atrevió a decir más. Estuvieron callados hasta que Ori bajó un poco después a desayunar. “Lo siento, Bilbo”, le dijo, sonrojado y avergonzado, “intenté esconderlo pero me conocen muy bien y me lo sacaron y, y…”

—No te preocupes –contestó el hobbit, resignado—. Es imposible esconderles nada a ninguno de ellos. Créeme, a mí me habría pasado lo mismo.

Dori y Nori sonrieron entonces; aunque eran diferentes, ambos tenían un don particular para hacerse con la información que querían: Dori tenía una suerte de instinto de madre que impedía guardarle secretos, y Nori… bueno, Nori era Nori. Bilbo sabía que antes se dedicaba a hacer cosas peligrosas y secretas, aquél era su terreno; en esos momentos, y según escuchaba en las conversaciones de la cena, probablemente servía a Thorin consiguiendo información secreta. “No soy un espía”, solía decir el mismo enano, “soy algo mejor”, y reía después con todos los demás. Se lo tomaban a broma, pero sabían que era cierto.

—¿Cómo creéis que se lo tomen los demás? –preguntó finalmente Bilbo, en parte aliviado porque ya lo supieran—. Me sabe mal guardarles el secreto, pero quiero decírselo uno a uno, lentamente. Solo lo sabéis vosotros, Balin y Thorin.

Ori casi escupió la cerveza que estaba bebiendo cuando escuchó eso.

—¿Thorin lo sabe? –preguntó Dori. Bilbo asintió, sin entender muy bien su reacción—. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

El ceño del hobbit se frunció. Recordaba cómo Thorin se había callado cuando le había dado la noticia, cómo había dejado que Balin hablara por él. Y desde entonces, no habían hablado ni se habían visto, lo que era extraño. Aunque no coincidieran mucho, Thorin siempre se mostraba interesado por Bilbo en las cenas, preguntándole qué tal el día y qué había hecho; pero las dos últimas noches había parecido muy ocupado susurrando en una esquina de la sala con Balin y Dwalin sentados a su lado. Todos tenían gesto serio, así que Bilbo no se había atrevido a acercarse.

—Se ha enfadado, ¿verdad? –dijo Nori. Parecía estar pasándolo muy bien, aunque el hobbit no le encontraba la gracia a aquello.

—No. Claro que no, ¿por qué iba a enfadarse? Simplemente le ha pillado de sorpresa, como a todos –contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros. No convenció a nadie con ello, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Lo que, si lo pensaba, era bastante triste.

—Bueno, ya se le pasará –dijo Dori—. Es un enano testarudo, pero ante todo es tu amigo. No te preocupes, Bilbo.

El hobbit quiso decir que no le preocupaba. También intentó bromear sobre lo poco convencido que había sonado Dori, pues lo dijo con la boca curvada hacia abajo y los ojos yendo nerviosamente hacia sus hermanos. Pero no dijo nada, porque no le encontraba la gracia.

 

 

 _Ahora que tres ya lo saben_ , se decía Bilbo, _tendré que pensar cómo comentárselo a los demás_. Pero no se le ocurría cómo, y realmente estaba más cómodo simplemente ignorando el tema.

Había pasado un día desde que habló con Dori y Nori, y ambos habían prometido solemnemente no contar nada a nadie sobre su partida. Se sentía aliviado de no haber tenido que buscar una manera de decírselo por sí mismo, si era sincero, pero esperaba que ninguno se fuera de la lengua y pudiera explicarle al resrto con calma el asunto; no imaginaba a Bofur o Bombur tomándoselo tan bien como ellos, ¡y ni hablar de Fili o Kili! Esa iba a ser la conversación más difícil.

Con un suspiro, entró en la Cocina. Aquel día no iría a ver a Ori, ni a ayudarle, porque finalmente habían conseguido convencerle para que hablara con Dwalin y le pidiera ayuda respecto al libro. El hobbit sospechaba que estaba mal por su parte, pero le hacía mucha gracia el respeto que Ori le tenía a Dwalin. Más incluso que a Thorin. Podía entender por qué, en realidad: Ori era un enano pequeño y amante de los libros, y Dwalin era un guerrero intimidante y experimentado. Verlos a uno al lado del otro siempre era entretenido, y una muestra de la diversidad entre los enanos.

Hasta la cena, cuando hasta Balin se había unido al equipo para convencerle de hablar con el guerrero, Bilbo creía que no se atrevería a hacerlo, y alguno tendría que preguntarle en su lugar. Ori pensaba eso también, pero sus planes se derrumbaron cuando ni siquiera Balin accedió a hacerlo:

—¿Por qué no le preguntas tú? Ya sé que mi hermano es imponente, pero no muerde –contestó el consejero cuando Ori le preguntó.

—Has estado viajando con él un año entero, Ori –intervino Nori, inclinándose hacia delante sobre la mesa—. En serio, no puedo creer que no te atrevas a hablarle.

—¡No es eso! –saltó el escribano, con las mejillas rojas y el pecho hinchado de indignación—. Es solo que… ¿y si le molesto? El señor Dwalin nunca habla sobre ese tema…

Bilbo miró a  Balin, esperando que tranquilizara a Ori. Éste se mesó la barba:

—Ninguno hablamos mucho sobre antes de Smaug, muchacho, pero eso no significa que nos moleste que nos pregunten— dijo finalmente, todo diplomacia.

—Pero…

—No hay peros, Ori. Simplemente acércate y pregúntale ahora –Dori era implacable cuando quería. Bilbo lo imaginaba perfectamente criando a Nori y Ori.

—Venga, Ori, solo es una pregunta. Y ellos llevan razón, llevamos viajando un año juntos. A estas alturas no creo que nadie se moleste por nada –intervino, procurando mantener un tono tranquilizador.

Ori los miró, entre acobardado y frustrado; posiblemente no entendía por qué ninguno de ellos quería hacerle ese favor, pero ni siquiera se habían puesto de acuerdo y todos habían optado por negarse: Bilbo sabía que Ori era vergonzoso, pero debía empezar a hacer esas cosas por sí mismo.

—Mira, acaba de quedarse solo –avisó Nori.

Y era cierto, Thorin se había marchado de la sala y Dwalin se sentaba ahora solo, en una esquina, bebiendo cerveza de una enorme jarra.

—Vamos, Ori. Te prometo que si intenta hacerte daño lo pararemos –dijo Nori, empujando por el hombro a su hermano pequeño. Por supuesto, dijo aquello con tono de broma, y nadie le tomó en serio: Dwalin no le haría daño a ningún compañero, era demasiado leal para eso.

Ori se acercó despacio, mirando de vez en cuando para atrás, donde los encontraba a ellos haciendo gestos de ánimo para que siguiera andando. Dwalin lo vio venir desde lejos, claro, y Bilbo observó cómo dejaba de beber y pasaba a mirar a Ori con una ceja alzada. Realmente el enano imponía, enorme y lleno de músculos y tatuajes. Pero, por favor, pensaba Bilbo, era Dwalin; sí, era mortífero y posiblemente era mejor no enfadarle, pero también era el que reía con carcajadas más grandes cuando se hacían chistes obscenos, y el que dejaba un poco de su comida para dársela a Bilbo, y se la daba sin mirarle ni comentar el tema.

Bilbo observó junto a sus amigos cómo Ori le decía algo a Dwalin y éste le invitaba a sentarse a su lado. Después de un poco hablando, el escribano pareció relajarse y, sin darse cuenta, ellos también lo hicieron. Se miraron con sonrisas entre avergonzadas y cómplices y pasaron a hablar de otros temas. Ninguno dijo nada sobre la partida del hobbit, o sobre cómo Thorin ni siquiera le había mirado en la cena o después de ella, y tuvieron un buen rato de charla y camadería. Cuando Ori regresó, un rato después, su sonrojo se debía a la emoción, y anunció que Dwalin iba a ayudarle a restaurar aquel viejo libro. “Y hasta puede que yo pueda ampliarlo”, comentó, con los ojos brillando.

Así que aquella mañana Dwalin estaría con Ori, inspeccionando el libro, y él no quería molestar. Suponía que podría dedicarse a cortar zanahorias o pelar patatas, y se sentiría mínimamente útil. Bombur ya estaba dando órdenes cuando entró. La cocina era enorme: una inmensa sala llena de ollas, fuego, y enanos moviéndose de un lado al otro.

—¡Y que alguien limpie el ciervo, tenemos que meterlo en agua ahora mismo! –decía, su enorme cuerpo inclinado sobre una olla y su voz, normalmente más aflautada, tronando y haciendo eco por todas partes. Sonrió cuando le vio—. ¡Ah, Bilbo! ¡Buenos días! ¿Has desayunado? Hoy necesito tu ayuda: Thorin va a traer a algunos hombres para hablar y quiere que comamos todos con ellos. También quiere que la comida sea excepcional, y por suerte Kili ha salido a cazar algo esta mañana, pero pensaba que quizás podrías encargarte del postre.

—¿Del postre? –preguntó el hobbit, algo mareado por la cantidad de información que Bombur le estaba prácticamente tirando a la cara—. Espera, ¿hombres? ¿Van a venir?

—Sí, sí, ¿Thorin no te lo ha dicho? Pensé que sería al primero al que informaría, ya que te llevas tan bien con Bardo.

—¿Bardo va a venir?, ¿aquí? ¿Hoy? –Bilbo siguió a Bombur, que se encaminaba cargado con una bandeja de metal enorme al otro lado de la sala, donde estaban los hornos en los que hacían pan.

—Sí, va a haber una reunión importante, aunque no sé muy bien sobre qué— Bombur introdujo la bandeja y se giró a mirarle—. ¿Harás los postres?

Bilbo asintió, todavía confuso.

—Bien, eso es un alivio. Bofur y Bifur vendrán ahora a ayudar. Son los únicos que conocen la receta de ciervo que quiero hacer, y explicarlo me haría perder un tiempo que no tengo. Puedo despejarte parte de la cocina si quieres. Pregunta a Nina por los ingredientes, ¿vale? Creo que tenemos de todo –en cuanto Bilbo asintió, Bombur se puso a hablar con otro enano y el hobbit los vio marchar con el corazón en un puño. ¿Iban a ir los hombres? ¿Por qué Thorin no se lo había dicho? Siempre decía que tenerle en esa clase de reuniones era muy importante… Pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ello. Debía ponerse manos a la obra. Creía que se pasaría el día pelando patatas, pero aquello sería mucho mejor. ¿Hacía cuánto que no horneaba alguno de sus pasteles? Con una sonrisa, el hobbit se dirigió a Nina y dejó de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su tarea.

 

 

Para cuando Dwalin entró en la Cocina, ya era casi mediodía. Bilbo estaba terminando de decorar las tartas y se sentía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. Bofur, que había terminado de ayudar con el ciervo, estaba sentado encima de una encimera y le suplicaba por guardar una para ellos por la noche.

—Vamos, Bilbo, son todos unos glotones, seguro que ni siquiera podemos probarla. Nadie notará que hay una menos, todos estarán demasiado ocupados haciendo política para interesarse por saborearla. Y yo sí estoy interesado, en serio. ¿Están rellenas de frambuesa? –preguntó, por undécima vez.

—Moras silvestres –dijo el hobbit, ignorando el resto de su discurso.

Bifur se acercó para decir algo que, por supuesto, Bilbo no entendió.

—Sí –se rió Bofur—, deberíamos pobrarla para comprobar que está buena. Imagina que te has equivocado y has puesto sal en vez de azúcar –dijo, alargando la mano hacia una de las tartas que Bilbo ya había terminado. El hobbit le dio un manotazo y continuó su trabajo—. ¡Ay! No sabía que los hobbits eráis tan agresivos.

—Solo cuando se trata de comida –sonrió Bilbo.

Fue entonces cuando Dwalin entró. Su presencia imponía tanto que por un segundo todos dejaron de trabajar en la cocina, para luego reanudar sus tareas con más ímpetu. El único que dejó de hacer cosas fue Bilbo. Observó a Dwalin buscándolos con la mirada, y luego dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Ori le seguía de cerca, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo, casi correteando detrás del guerrero.

—Bilbo –dijo Dwalin cuando se plantó delante suya—. Tenemos que hablar.

El hobbit frunció el ceño. Miró a Dwalin, luego a Ori, que estaba casi escondido detrás suya y le miraba con expresión culpable, y luego volvió a mirar a Dwalin. Solo tuvo que sumar dos y dos.

—Muy bien, pero luego yo tendré que hablar con Ori –dijo, lavándose las manos con un paño y siguiendo a Dwalin hacia fuera.

—¿Qué pasa? –escuchó que Bofur preguntó a Ori—. ¿Es malo?

—N—no. No es nada –dijo, y Bilbo supo que solo harían falta unas cuantas preguntas más para que acabara diciéndolo todo. Suspiró. Bueno, ya sabía que Ori no era bueno con la presión.

—Así que te vas –dijo Dwalin, girándose una vez estuvieron fuera.

—Tsssch –chistó Bilbo, mirando a su alrededor alarmado.

Dwalin se cruzó de brazos. Bilbo se dijo que no le amedrentaba nada.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

—¿No te lo ha dicho Ori? –preguntó, poniendo los brazos en jarra, como para contrarrestar el gesto de Dwalin.

—No le culpes a él. Es díficil guardarme secretos –dijo, sin mudar el gesto.

—Me voy porque mi hogar es la Comarca, Dwalin –suspiró.

El enano lo observó un momento, intensamente, y luego asintió con lentitud.

—¿Lo sabe Thorin?

Bilbo pensó que probablemente pensaba que tenía que decírselo si no lo sabía, o algo así.

—Sí. Fue al primero que se lo dije. Y le pedí que no se lo contara a nadie.

Dwalin se descruzó de brazos.

—Así que es irrevocable. En serio te marchas.

Bilbo asintió, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Su relación con el guerrero había sido complicada al principio; si Thorin era renuente a llevarle en el viaje, Dwalin estaba completamente en contra, y no le importaba disimular sus pensamientos. Lo primero que Bilbo había podido decir de él era que su mirada daba miedo, y que odiaba a los hobbits. No habían hablado hasta que habían llegado a la casa de Beorn. Aquel día, Dwalin se le había acercado mientras los demás bebían y festejaban y, posiblemente  gracias a todas las jarras de hidromiel que se había tomado ya, se había dejado caer al lado de Bilbo y le había dado las gracias.

Bilbo lo había mirado atónito, lo recordaba perfectamente: había contemplado el perfil de Dwalin con la boca entreabierta, sin atreverse a decir nada.

—Antes, cuando has matado a aquel orco –había explicado Dwalin—. Has salvado a Thorin cuando yo no pude hacerlo. Gracias.

—Uh, bueno. Se sentía como lo que debía hacerse –había balbuceado él—. Thorin es más importante que yo, después de todo. Tiene una misión que cumplir.

Quizás había sido entonces cuando Dwalin había empezado a mirarle de otra manera: más como a un igual, con respeto. Con comprensión, incluso, y camadería.

—¿Sabes, mediano? –había dicho entonces, casi sonriendo—, ninguno de mis guerreros habría podido explicarlo mejor.

Nunca habían vuelto a hablar del tema, pero al día siguiente Dwalin había comenzado a enseñarle algunas normas básicas de combate, y desde entonces Bilbo casi lo consideraba una suerte de maestro. En ese momento, su “maestro” le miraba con la misma cara que ponía cuando era incapaz de reproducir sus movimientos con la espada: con una mezcla de exasperación y resignación bien equilibrada.

—Sí. Me voy –dijo finalmente el hobbit. Comenzaba a odiar todo aquel asunto.

Dwalin asintió.

—¿No vas a cambiar de opinión?

—No –parpadeó Bilbo—, no creo que vaya a cambiar de opinión.

—Bien. Cuando se toma una decisión, hay que seguirla –dijo. En aquel punto, el hobbit no entendía nada—. He de irme ahora, supongo que nos veremos en la comida. E intenta no culpar mucho al escribano; ya tenía mis sospechas, solo tenía que confirmarlo.

Bilbo lo vio marchar, antes de darse media vuelta y volver a entrar en la Cocina, todavía incapaz de enfrentarse realmente a lo que acababa de pasar (¿era mucho pedir tener amigos medianamente normales?). Bueno, quizás no debería enfadarse con Ori: era él quien le había puesto en la situación incómoda. Pero, ¿en serio? Solo habían pasado dos días y ya lo sabía casi la mitad de la Compañía. Era indignante. Tendría que volver a hablarlo con el enano.

Pero mejor cuando consiguiera que Bofur, Bombur y Bifur dejaran de mirarle con esa cara de total sospecha y curiosidad.

Bilbo intercambió una mirada cómplice con Ori, muy a su pesar, y suspiró resignado. Iba a ser un día definitivamente largo y un mes completamente agotador.

Casi tenía ganas de decirles a todos que había sido una broma.

_Casi._

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho, mucho la tardanza. Estaba en la playa sin conexión a internet (pero es no significa que no haya escrito ;) ). Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo. Sigue siendo lento, aunque nos acercamos a un punto álgido, y mientras Bilbo y Thorin siguen rondando el uno al otro, incapaces de ser sinceros.

En algún punto de la comida, Thorin había mirado a Bilbo. El hobbit se había sentado frente a él, porque así podía hablar con Bardo y con el resto de hombres, y los enanos prácticamente le obligaron a ser su representante. Al principio se había sentido nervioso por tener a Thorin tan cerca (no habían hablado desde que le dijo que se marchaba, y Bilbo se preguntaba por qué el Rey se lo había tomado así, por qué a él le afectaba tanto la situación, por qué no podían comportarse como los adultos y –sobre todo— los amigos que se suponía que eran), pero cuando había comprobado que iba a seguir ignorándole, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era centrarse en Bardo y en ayudar a sus amigos.

—Así que, Bilbo –comentaba Bardo en aquel momento, después de haber estado hablando sobre las construcciones y el invierno que se acercaba—, ¿piensas quedarte mucho por aquí?

Bilbo se atragantó con el trozo de tomate que se estaba comiendo. A su lado, Dwalin le palmeó la espalda con demasiada fuerza, mientras Dori luchaba porque Nori dejara de reírse, aun si fingía que estaba tosiendo. Thorin lo miraba circunspecto y el hobbit se sintió mortificado. Gracias, Bardo, pensó no sin ironía.

—Uh, bueno –comenzó, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo continuar. No podía decirles a todos que se marchaba así, pero tampoco podía mentir descaradamente. Además, Bofur y Bombur lo miraban desde el otro lado de la mesa y Bilbo sabía que cuando acabara todo aquello tendría que enfrentarlos.

—Por ahora el señor Bolsón está haciendo un gran trabajo ayudándonos –intervino entonces el mismo Thorin—, y quizás podría ayudaros en la siembra. Los hobbits son muy buenos con la tierra –terminó, desviando la mirada de él, a quien había estado observando fijamente mientras hablaba, para encararse a Bardo.

—¿En serio? –preguntó éste, aceptando el cambio de tema con soltura—. Nos vendrían bien un par de consejos de alguien con conocimientos; nosotros éramos pescadores hasta hace poco.

Y la conversación siguió por ahí, pero Bilbo solo era capaz de pensar, mientras meditaba en voz alta sobre el tipo de grano que debían plantar en las llanuras de Dale en las faldas de la montaña, en los ojos azules de Thorin siguiendo sus movimientos, brillando como si quisieran decirle algo que el hobbit era incapaz de entender.

Una vez terminó la comida, Bilbo fue con Bardo, Thorin y algunos más a continuar una reunión en la que no creía que pudiera aportar mucho. Después de un rato hablando sobre trigo y cebada y comprobando que aquellos hombres ni siquiera sabían diferenciar bien aquello, Balin había sugerido que Bilbo les diera una serie de indicaciones para poder guiarse mejor. Iba a ser complicado, pero el hobbit los veía tan entusiasmados escuchándole que había terminado por aceptar escribirles una pequeña libreta con lo más básico. El resto, explicó, lo aprenderían sobre la marcha.

Cuando todo aquello terminó, ya era más de media tarde y Bilbo se encontró quedándose a solas con Thorin de alguna manera. Balin, Gloin y Dwalin habían decidido guiar a Bardo y sus hombres hasta la puerta de la Montaña, mientras Thorin seguía inspeccionando algunos pergaminos encima de la mesa y Bilbo no sabía muy bien qué hacer. La puerta de la sala de reuniones se cerró después de unos minutos de despedidas y solo entonces el hobbit fue consciente de su situación. No había estado a solas con Thorin desde hacía casi una semana. Normalmente se sentaría a su lado y le vería trabajar un rato; después se pondría de pie y ofrecería hacer té. Probablemente Thorin no quisiera, pero él igualmente haría para dos y le serviría una taza. Entonces el rey lo miraría con una pequeña sonrisa y dejaría de lado el trabajo para hablar con él sobre cualquier cosa. Era algo que había estado pasando desde que Thorin podía sentarse y pensar con claridad y Fili y Kili optaban por dar pequeños paseos para recuperarse antes. Bilbo echaba de menos aquellos días, y no sabía si debía comportarse como siempre o enfrentarse al enano. Optó por la primera opción, pero fue directamente a hacer el té.

Mientras esperaba a que la tetera se calentara, el hobbit observó a Thorin por encima del hombro. Le daba la espalda ahora, y no parecía ser consciente o estar interesado en su presencia. El corazón del hobbit se acongojó. Durante los últimos tres días había ignorado la reacción de Thorin, se había dicho que tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar y no lo había comentado ni ante sí mismo, cuando se acostaba por las noches y por unos minutos, antes de que la calma de la soñolencia llegara a arroparle, cuando las preocupaciones se erigían sobre él aplastándole en la oscuridad de su inmensa habitación, y pensaba acerca de cómo iba a decírselo a todos, acerca de cómo iba a tener que enfrentar a sus amigos y cómo, muy en el fondo, esperaba que alguno se negara a dejarle marchar. Ni siquiera en sus pensamientos más íntimos el hobbit había dejado que Thorin y su mirada, su de nuevo “señor Bolsón” se acercaran más a él que como un revoloteo que mandaba lejos en seguida. Pero en ese momento Bilbo no pudo, simplemente no tuvo las fuerzas para ignorar su miedo. No quería que Thorin se enfadara con él, no quería que el enano lo alejara. No podría soportarlo de nuevo.

El silbido de la tetera le sorprendió, sacándole de su ensimismamiento, y cogió rápidamente un paño para sacarla del fuego. Inspiró hondo y se puso de pie, llevándola hasta la mesa, donde la dejó y alcanzó un par de tazas. Ni siquiera lo pensó: una vez comenzó a servir, la costumbre tomó el control y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba acercando la taza hacia Thorin. La dejó allí, pero el rey no lo miró. Sintiéndose bastante estúpido, el hobbit decidió que se bebería dignamente su té y luego se marcharía de allí sin gritarle a nadie, ni abrasarse la lengua por querer acabar con aquello deprisa, ni nada remotamente parecido.

Por supuesto, no aguantó ni dos minutos callado:

—¿Vas a ignorarme siempre? –preguntó. Solo entonces Thorin alzó la mirada de los pergaminos que había estado leyendo concentrado. Frunció el ceño, como si realmente no hubiera esperado encontrarle allí. Su silencio sólo le irritó más—: ¿O solo me ignorarás hasta que me marche?

Thorin carraspeó.

—No te estoy ignorando.

Bilbo lo observó atónito. E indignado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no has cambiado tu comportamiento hacia mí desde que te dije que iba a irme? –preguntó, retándole a mentir.

El rey desvió la mirada. Parecía cansado, y una parte del hobbit se sintió mal por ponerle en aquella situación después de un día tan intenso y estresante. La otra gritaba para que dijera aún más.

—No puedo negar que la noticia me impactó –murmuró Thorin—, me está costando un poco de tiempo hacerme a la idea.

Oh, por favor, pensó Bilbo. Las ganas de pelear se habían marchado. Suspiró, mirándose las manos. Realmente no sabía qué decir, no cuando Thorin parecía afectado por aquello. Era algo que no podía procesar en aquel momento. Ambos permanecieron en silencio.

—¿Te has enfadado conmigo? –preguntó Bilbo finalmente, sin dejar de mirar su taza. Era de plata y tenía unas filigranas de oro que la recorrían creando patrones curvos y elegantes. “Toda una obra de arte enana”, se dijo.

—¿Qué?

Thorin sonaba desconcertado.

—Que si te has enfadado conmigo, — el hobbit lo miró—, por querer irme. Nori y Dori lo hicieron notar como si estuviera abandonandoos. Y sé que me estoy marchando, lo que, bueno, en parte es justamente abandonaros. Pero no me voy por eso. Si por mí fuera, os llevaría conmigo –sonrió, triste de pronto—. No os estoy abandonando –repitió, como para convencerse a sí mismo.

—Bilbo –suspiró Thorin. Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, y lo miraba fijamente, pero sin rencor en su expresión. Más bien, lo miraba con el reflejo de la tristeza que el mismo hobbit sentía—. No estoy enfadado contigo, ninguno lo estamos. Respetaremos tu decisión pero… Pero nos gustaría que te quedaras. Eso nunca ha sido un secreto. Muchos ya pensaban que ibas a quedarte a vivir aquí, que formarías un hogar junto con nosotros. Yo lo pensaba.

—Tengo que volver –dijo—, es mi hogar.

Sonaba más desesperado, más inseguro de lo que querría, pero era así como se sentía. Bilbo añoraba su hogar. Añoraba las verdes praderas, echaba de menos Bolsón Cerrado y estar rodeado de la calidez del sol sobre los campos, de las risas de los hobbits, brillantes y jugosas, de las fiestas y hasta de los cotilleos de los vecinos. Echaba de menos las conversaciones sobre los árboles genealógicos, que los primos terceros por parte de madre le llamaran simplemente “primo Bilbo”, que por la noche se hablara sobre los antepasados y las líneas familiares que todos ya conocían, que nadie esperara nada de él, y que todo fuera afable, tranquilo y monótono. Y sabía que ya no era el mismo hobbit que se había marchado, pero había vivido muchas cosas y se sentía cansado, aunque odiara la idea de separarse de sus amigos, debía alejarse de allí, o acabaría herido de formas que ni se atrevía a enfrentar en su mente y que tenían que ver con el enano que le observaba en ese momento con seriedad.

—Lo sé –contestó Thorin—, pero has de entender… —se frenó un momento, parecía que le costaba escoger las palabras—, has de entender que eres nuestro amigo, y queremos que te quedes.

Había algo en cómo Thorin miraba el mundo, fija y torvamente, que encandilaba a Bilbo. Los hobbits son criaturas suaves, capaces de adaptarse a lo que viene, amantes del placer y de la comodidades. Ellos miraban el mundo de esa manera, también: no pretendían cambiarlo, sino adaptarlo para vivir en él con la mayor comodidad posible: trabajaban el campo y hacían agujeros en el suelo; hacían cerveza, tenían carne y comida en abundancia, tenían utensilios y herramientas, pero no aspiraban a hacer grandes obras. Se contentaban con pasar por la vida suavemente, como el viento sobre la hierba en una tarde de primavera en la Comarca, y así eran felices. Pero los enanos, sabía el hobbit, eran diferentes; ellos eran rocas. Se mantenían firmes en su posición y apenas se dejaban erosionar por lo que había en el exterior. Gustaban de pisar fuerte y de tallar lo que era duro e imposible de moldear. Querían hacer el mundo a su medida, querían dejar huella, y vivían enfrentando al mundo en una lucha encarnizada para que la misma tierra se doblase ante ellos y se rizase de la manera en que deseaban. Pero cuando Thorin miraba a Bilbo, no lo hacía como si quisiera que se inclinara ante él, sino como si le diera miedo que, de hecho, acabara corvándolo sin darse cuenta. Como miraría una joya ya tallada que pudiera caerse en cualquier momento y romperse. Como a un tesoro. Y cuando Bilbo se había dado cuenta de aquello, no había podido dejar de pensar si realmente el enano pensaría así de él, o eran solo imaginaciones suyas. En todo caso, era una mirada que le estremecía.

—Lo entiendo –contestó—. Por supuesto que lo entiendo. ¡Pero no me iré para siempre! –Sonrió. Thorin enarcó una ceja—. Quiero decir, que podré volver de visita, de vez en cuando.

El enano, a diferencia de él, negó con la cabeza.

—Te vas al otro lado de la Tierra Media, Bilbo. No son la clase de viajes que se repiten a menudo.

—Bueno, Gandalf está viajando siempre, y los enanos también soléis viajar –Bilbo continuó sonriendo. En realidad, era algo que llevaba tiempo pensando. Sabía que iba lejos, pero eso no significaba que no podría darles alguna sorpresa de vez en cuando. Se imaginaba unos años después, llegando a la Montaña para ver a todos más mayores, pero recibiéndole con igual alegría que siempre, contemplando el reino de Erebor en toda su gloria, escuchando anécdotas de las minas y de los logros enanos, y narrando sus propias anécdotas de la Comarca, que posiblemente serían más tranquilas y aburridas. No se lo había contado a nadie porque pensaba que sería más divertido sorprenderles sin que se lo vieran venir, pero quizás estaría bien decírselo a Thorin, mantener aquello entre los dos.

Pero Thorin estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, pero son viajes peligrosos. ¿Con quién vendrías? Y además son muchos meses en el camino –dijo—. Siendo realistas, es más probable que nunca vuelvas.

—Bueno, no veo por qué tendría que ser eso lo más probable –contestó. ¿Cómo que nunca volvería? Eso no tenía por qué ser así.

—Es un viaje peligroso –insistió el rey.

—Pero posible. Además, he pasado por peligros mayores.

—Y casi mueres en varias ocasiones.

—Pero no lo hice. Ni siquiera fui el que estuvo más cerca de morir.

Thorin apretó los labios.

—No entiendo por qué habrías de ponerte en peligro de esa manera. Si tantas ganas tienes de vernos, podrías quedarte aquí.

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo.

—Entonces vete, pero no sé por qué habrías de volver.

Bilbo se puso de pie. Thorin lo contempló, aún sentado, con cara de estar arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho. Pero el caso era, pensó Bilbo cuando dio media vuelta y se encaminó fuera de la sala, que ya lo había dicho. Y lo había dejado muy claro.

 _¡Ja!_ , se dijo cuando llegó a su habitación y cerró detrás de él, todavía con el eco de la voz de Thorin a sus espaldas (¡Bilbo, espera!), _no se ha enfadado_. Claro.

Aquella noche no bajó a cenar, y nadie subió a preguntar por él. En realidad, Bilbo ya pensaba que nadie iría tampoco a buscarle por el desayuno, y estaba planteándose si realmente merecía la pena quedarse en su habitación con el fin de evitar cualquier posible encuentro con Thorin cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

Bilbo dio un respingo, sorprendido, y se quedó mirando la puerta. Había estado dando vueltas con el estómago rugiéndole y sopesando sus opciones. Había pensado en ir rápidamente a la Cocina y coger algo para volver a su habitación, podría decirle a sus amigos que se encontraba indispuesto, pero eso haría que se preocuparan; mandarían a Oin, y pronto tendría un montón de enanos revoloteando a su alrededor. También podía esperar a que alguien fuera y decirle… ¿qué? ¿Que le daba miedo enfrentarse a su Rey porque el día anterior habían discutido y se había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando que, en realidad, Thorin llevaba razón? Era tan poco probable que volviera…

—¡Bilbo, pasaremos aunque tengamos que tirar la puerta abajo!

—¡Ábrenos, Bilbo!

El hobbit sonrió. Reconocería aquellas voces en cualquier parte.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! –se apresuró a contestar, dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta. Apenas le había dado tiempo a tirar del pomo cuando Fili y Kili entraron en la habitación como un huracán.

—¡Bilbo! ¿Estás bien?

—Nos tenías preocupado.

—¿Por qué no bajaste anoche a cenar?

—¡Hemos traído comida! Bueno, Fani lo ha hecho.

—¡Bombur dijo que si no comías nada vendría él personalmente!

—Bombur da miedo cuando está en la cocina, ¿verdad? Así que pensamos que sería mejor si te ahorrabamos ese mal trago.

—¿En serio estás bien? ¿Por qué no bajaste a cenar anoche?

Dio dos pasos atrás, entre divertido y abrumado. Fili y Kili siempre eran así, como dos pequeños soles que revoloteaban a tu alrededor con ojos grandes y abiertas sonrisas, hablando como en una danza que tenía su propio ritmo y que te absorbía lo quisieras o no. Bilbo pensaba que aunque pasaran mil años seguiría sin acostumbrarse a su efusividad. Y esperaba, secretamente, que ésta no desapareciera cuando dejaran su juventud atrás, y se cargaran a la espalda todas las responsabilidades que correspondían con su cargo.

—Estoy bien —contestó al fin el hobbit, viendo como Fani, la enana que estaba como segunda chef en las cocinas junto a Bombur, conseguía evadir con gran habilidad el alboroto y poner encima de la mesa que había en la habitación de Bilbo una bandeja llena de comida hasta rebosar. Ni siquiera él podría comer tanto.

—¿Por qué no bajaste a cenar? —Exigió Kili—. Tú nunca te saltas las cenas.

—Es cierto— Bilbo intentó hacer tiempo con una sonrisa—. Gracias, Fani. ¿Quieres quedarte a tomar un té?

—Lo siento, maese Bilbo —dijo la enana, sonriendo detrás de la barba—, me esperan en las cocinas. El trabajo es duro estos días.

Las esperanzas del saqueador se hundieron cuando la puerta se cerró detrás suya y Fili y Kili tomaron asiento sirviéndose cada uno un plato de queso y pollo. Suspiró, yendo hacia la chimenea y poniendo una marmita a hervir.

Su habitación llegaba a escandalosa de lo grande que era. Mientras cientos de enanos debían compartir diminutas salas incómodas, él tenía para sí solo una estancia enorme, con una cama de dosel que serviría para que durmieran al menos cinco de su raza con comodidad. Aunque había dicho en numerosas ocasiones que no le importaba compartirla, aunque fuera con sus amigos de la Compañía, todos rechazaban una y otra vez su oferta. Era desconcertante, y aunque como hobbit amaba las comodidades y la intimidad que le otorgaba aquel lugar, también se sentía mal. Pensaba que aquella sala podrían usarla otras personas que lo necesitaran más, como Balin u Oin, que eran más mayores, o como Ori, Nori y Dori, que por lo que sabía dormían separados.

—Estás en las nubes, Bilbo —Fili se encontraba a su lado, inclinado en la chimenea y sacando la marmita que ya pitaba del fuego. El joven enano lo miró un segundo con una mirada que se parecía a la de su tío, quizás algo más clara y abierta; menos atormentada, pero también menos intensa—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

El hobbit reprimió un suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Pero sabía que no podría mentirles por mucho tiempo. Con pesar, siguió a Fili hasta la mesa en la que su hermano ya daba cuenta de algún manjar más de los que habían traído, y los tres se dispusieron a desayunar sin prisas, un lujo que no siempre habían podido darse y que ahora apreciaban de verdad.

—El tío dijo que no te molestaramos —habló Kili cuando terminó de comer, un buen rato después— pero es que estábamos preocupados. ¿De verdad estás bien?

Bilbo miró su taza en silencio.

—Sabes que puedes contarnos cualquier cosa —intervino su hermano, más pendiente de sus reacciones que el pequeño—. Lo que sea.

Había algo en aquellos dos, se dijo el hobbit, que los haría buenos soberanos. En su mente, los imaginaba gobernando juntos, porque no podía ser posible de otra forma. La lealtad que se tenían el uno al otro era una fortaleza demasiado valiosa para no usarla. Eran jóvenes e impulsivos, pero también listos. Tenían los ojos bien abiertos y, quizás por la sangre que recorría sus venas, o por las cosas que les había tocado vivir, podían ver a través de la gente. Bilbo sabía que, aunque en su mente eran unos niños, en realidad llevaban habitando el mundo incluso más que él. Era un pensamiento perturbador que solía ignorar, quizás porque le recordaba las diferencias que, inalterables, le separaban de sus amigos.

O quizás simplemente les apreciaba demasiado para ser capaces de ocultárselo.

—Vuestro tío y yo discutimos ayer —confesó, sin dejar de mirar la taza, embelesado con el vaho que se elevaba desde ella—. Tuvimos discrepancias sobre si yo debía volver aquí en algún momento, o no.

—¿Volver? ¿Por qué habrías de volver? Ya estás aquí.

Ese, por supuesto, había sido Kili, más inocente aún que su hermano. A Bilbo le dolía el alma.

—Yo… —fue incapaz de continuar.

—¿Es que te marchas, Bilbo? —Ni siquiera le hizo falta alzar la cabeza para saber cómo le estaba mirando Fili en aquel momento: la cabeza algo ladeada, los ojos fijos, la boca retorcida en una mueca de sospecha.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde? —exclamó Kili.

—A la Comarca, supongo —contestó su hermano—. ¿Por eso todos han estado tan extraños? Ayer Bofur parecía verdaderamente enfadado, el tío tuvo que gritarle para que no subiera a verte.

—¿Bofur se enfadó? —El hobbit frunció el ceño.

—Dijo algo de que era culpa de Thorin —comentó Kili, de pronto preocupado también—. La verdad es que no lo entendí.

—¿Por qué iba a ser culpa de Thorin? —preguntó Bilbo, aunque tenía un extraño nudo en la garganta, y las palabras se escucharon más irónicas de lo que pretendía.

Fili lo miró:

—Pues si no lo sabes tú, Bilbo, no creo que lo sepa nadie.— fue todo lo que contestó.

Horas después, cuando los jóvenes ya se habían ido, después de llorar, suplicarle y finalmente claudicar (uno más que otro), el hobbit seguía escuchando aquella frase en la cabeza.

<<Pues si no lo sabes tú>>.

Dio media vuelta en la cama, cerrando aún más fuerte los ojos.

En su interior, algo se removía inquieto, debatiéndose por abrirse paso a la superficie, arañando y molestándole.

Bilbo, por suerte, era experto en ignorar aquellas cosas.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin sufre, Ori y Dwalin se juntan y la gente llega antes de lo previsto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeeeno. He pensado que, como compensación por haber abandonado tres semanas la historia, podría pasar los días de capítulo a los domingos, que me vienen mejor y de paso subir uno más antes de tiempo. Además, empiezo el trabajo y la uni y todos sabemos que eso significa que va a haber menos ocasión de escribir, así que mejor disfrutar de los buenos tiempos mientras duran. 
> 
> Agradezco como siempre a @Insommnia por el apoyo. <3

Cuando Bilbo volvió a ver a Thorin habían pasado dos días y las cenas en grupo habían terminado bruscamente y sin un motivo real. De hecho, por eso el hobbit estaba a media noche caminando lo más rápido que podía hacia la habitación del rey, sin importarle los consejos de Balin ni los ruegos del resto de la Compañía.

Era inaceptable. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer algo así? Aquel enano estúpido y testarudo le escucharía como que se llamaba Bilbo Bolsón, de Bolsón Cerrado.

—Bilbo, espera —pidió Balin de nuevo—. Si paras un segundo y lo hablamos, quizás podrías tranquilizarte.

—No —replicó el hobbit, girando a la derecha en el pasillo.

—No es buena idea —dijo Bofur.

—Tú eras el más enfadado hace unos minutos —le espetó Bilbo.

—Y lo estoy, solo digo que ir a gritarle sin escuchar su versión no es buena idea. —El juguetero no se dejó amedrentar.

—¿Acaso ha dado alguna cuando decidió sin consultar a nadie? —Bilbo se giró abruptamente, con los brazos en jarra. Balin, Bofur, Dwalin y Gloin frenaron en seco. Eran los únicos que se habían atrevido a ir detrás de él. Durante todo el camino hacia la habitación de Thorin, el hobbit había escuchado disculpas, excusas y un montón de tonterías y lo cierto era que no lo entendía—. ¿Por qué lo perdonáis? Lo que ha hecho no está bien.

Balin meneó la cabeza con tristeza.

—Lo sabemos, Bilbo. Y no esperamos aceptarlo sin más.

—Solo pensamos que ahora no es el momento —intervino Gloin. Bilbo se sintió como un niño siendo regañado por su padre—. No hay que forzar esta clase de situaciones, solo se consiguen gritos y enfados.

El hobbit los miró a todos, y finalmente dejó caer los brazos. Tenía una mueca en la boca y muchas cosas que decir, pero no quería incomodar a sus amigos. Además, tampoco tenía mucho derecho a recriminar nada a Thorin; después de todo, él se iría pronto. Él sería el primero en romper la tradición.

—Para ser enanos irreflexivos y locos, a veces podéis ser muy prudentes —refunfuñó, echando a andar y pasando entre Bofur y Dwalin, que lo miraron con distintas expresiones de diversión, una mucho más disimulada que la otra.

El cabreo no se le había pasado, pero Bilbo sabía que llevaban razón. Ya había discutido una vez con Thorin cuando éste estaba cabreado, por decir algo, y no le apetecía repetir la experiencia. Aún así, no fue a la cama cuando llegó a su habitación, sino que se dirigió al balcón. Tener algo así viviendo en una montaña era un lujo que Bilbo no solo apreciaba, sino que agradecía y aprovechaba cada día que pasaba allí. Sabía que ni siquiera Thorin contaba con un privilegio así, e intuía que era algo que sus amigos habían tenido muy en cuenta a la hora de asignarle aquel espacio para vivir.

Todas las mañanas, Bilbo despertaba con la caricia templada del sol sobre el rostro, se desperezaba y caminaba hacia el lugar donde estaba ahora, respirando hondo con los ojos cerrados. Todas las mañanas, era consciente del esfuerzo que sus amigos estaban haciendo para que se sintiera a gusto allí, y aquella noche, con las palabras de Thorin revoloteando en su cabeza, terminó por aceptar lo que sabía desde el principio.

—No quiero irme —susurró, tan bajo que él mismo dudó si lo había dicho realmente o no. Miró la luna, alta y lejana, pálida y luminosa. El cielo oscuro de la noche le recordaba a los ojos de Thorin cuando se enfadaba, se preocupaba o sufría. Todo le recordaba, aparentemente, al rey enano de Erebor. El corazón se le encogió en medio de un latido de corazón—. No quiero irme —dijo, esa vez más alto.

Pero como solía pasar cuando Bilbo debía tomar una decisión que no consideraba ni correcta ni sensata, dudó. Y al final, se fue a la cama tomándose aquella confesión como un producto de las brumas del sueño.

Si solo no le hubieran escuchado decir aquello.

Balin, que había salido de la estancia tan silenciosamente como había entrado, le sonrió al pasillo vacío.

Aún había esperanza.

 

 

—Thorin.

El rey alzó la mirada de los pergaminos que estaba leyendo con el ceño fruncido. Acababa de amanecer y pensaba que era de los pocos que ya estaban despiertos en aquella ala de la Montaña.

—Maese Bolsón.

Bilbo le respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Estaban en medio de las escaleras que bajaban hacia la Sala del Trono y las salas adyacentes en las que el rey se reunía todos los días con sus consejeros, con multitud de enanos que se encargaban de la comida, la limpieza y la restauración y en las que, básicamente, pasaba cada día. El rey sabía que el hobbit lo sabía de sobra y que había estado esperándolo quién sabía cuánto tiempo para confrontarlo.

Suspiró. No estaba preparado para un enfrentamiento a aquellas horas, sin siquiera haber desayunado.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, cuando advirtió que Bilbo no iba a abrir la boca.

—No sé, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme? —replicó, con los brazos en jarra y una expresión implacable.

No, pensó Thorin, mientras bajaba los brazos y dejaba de lado los pergaminos, definitivamente no estoy preparado para esta conversación. ¿Cómo se levantaba con tanta energía? Todas las personas que conocía necesitaban al menos una hora para arrancar los engranajes y ponerse en marcha, pero allí estaba él, bajo, suave e intimidando cuando el sol no había terminado de salir. Lo miró atentamente, y se fijó el las bolsas debajo de sus ojos.

—¿No has dormido?

Bilbo lo contempló sorprendido. Thorin intentó no parecer atónito. ¿Por qué no pensaba antes de abrir la boca? Eso le evitaría muchos problemas.

—Pues no, no he dormido mucho. Estaba demasiado alterado para ello. ¿Quieres saber por qué? —El enano no contestó. Al hobbit no le importó—: Resulta que hace tres días mantuvimos una conversación que no acabó en buenos términos, y de pronto las cenas en conjunto desaparecen sin motivo ni explicación alguna. Si tanto te molestaba mi marcha, podrías haberlo dicho,

Thorin parpadeó.

—¿Perdón?

—Que si te molestaba mi marcha, podrías haberlo dicho.

El enano enarcó una ceja. Bilbo lo miró un segundo, demasiado metido en su discurso para ser consciente de lo que había dicho, pero entonces lo hizo. Abrió los ojos a la vez que la boca, y se sonrojó desde las mejillas hasta las orejas.

—Lamento no haberte informado como era debido, Maese Bolsón —dijo el rey, aunque una voz en su cabeza le estaba gritando que se callara. Pero es que tenía un muy mal despertar, y Bilbo debía haberlo sabido después de meses viajando juntos—, no sabía que te debiera explicaciones de las decisiones que tomo, pero déjame decirte que lo he hecho porque a partir de ahora todos vamos a estar mucho más ocupados. Kili empezará a viajar en misiones diplomáticas, y las reconstrucciones obligarán a hacer varios horarios. Me parecía injusto seguir con una costumbre que no íbamos a poder cumplir.

Bilbo seguía mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Había bajado los brazos a sus costados, y era la viva imagen de la vergüenza.

—Yo… Lo siento, Thorin. No pensé… Quiero decir. Creía… Bueno, está claro que me equivocaba. Lamento haberte importunado —Inspiró hondo—. He de irme. Que tengas buen día. Adiós.

Y con eso, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Thorin lo vio partir sin moverse, y entonces sintió que alguien se acercaba.

—A veces eres peor que Nori —dijo.

—Las labores de Consejero Real requieren habilidades curiosamente parecidas a las de Nori —Balin le tocó el hombro—. No deberías mentirle así, Thorin.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —Se giró bruscamente—. Ni siquiera importa. Se va.

Incluso él podía escuchar la amargura de sus palabras, pero no le importaba. Ya no le importaba mucho, la verdad. Debía darle a su pueblo una vida digna y encargarse de gobernar Erebor para que fuera próspera. Se lo debía a sus súbditos y a sus antepasados. Siempre lo había sabido, y no tenía sentido perder el tiempo pensando en otras cosas.

Balin lo miraba con algo que se parecía demasiado a la lástima.

—Aún hay tiempo.

—Ya ha tomado la decisión. No hay nada que hacer —se giró y continuó bajando las escaleras.

Balin lo siguió, sin decir nada, pero Thorin sabía que no estaba de acuerdo. No importaba, en realidad. Bilbo iba a marcharse de Erebor, y aunque el rey estaba leyendo los pergaminos que hablaban sobre el futuro esplendoroso de su reino, era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la espalda del hobbit alejándose hasta donde él no lo podía alcanzar.

 

 

Ori contempló las notas que había tomado aquel día. Aunque estaba preocupado por Bilbo y por las cenas, y tenía la sensación de que algo malo pasaría si nadie hacía nada, había terminado recogiendo buen material. Dwalin era mucho más hablador de lo que pensaba, aunque su forma de hacerlo seguía siendo característica: pensaba mucho antes de contestar a alguna de sus preguntas, y cuando hablaba lo hacía siempre en forma de relato. Su voz era grave y daba los detalles necesarios. Era un orador muy práctico, algo que podía definir también al guerrero que Ori conocía, pero cuando el tema eran las formas de los tatuajes, o las técnicas, algo se encendía en su mirada, como una brasa que daba una energía especial a su voz y un ritmo diferente a sus palabras. No hacía comentarios floridos sobre nada, pero conseguía transmitir la belleza de aquello de lo que hablaba.

Ori estaba sorprendido.

—¿Vamos a comer?

El enano dio un respingo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sonrojándose. Nuevamente se había quedado ensimismado.

—Vamos a comer —Dwalin se puso de pie—. Me muero de hambre. Espero que Bombur no haya vuelto a hacer la misma comida otra vez.

Ori se puso de pie también, demasiado deprisa. Por suerte, Dwalin no lo miró, ya se encaminaba a la puerta. El escribano miró los papeles, con la tinta aún húmeda y se mordió el labio, indeciso. No quería dejar aquello ahí en medio, pero tampoco quería decirle a su compañero que no iba con él. Con un suspiro, taponó el tintero a toda prisa y apartó la pluma, por si acaso. Se dijo que volvería pronto, después de engullir lo que le dieran, y que no habría problemas. Aún así, siguió a Dwalin estando intranquilo, y el enano lo notó.

—¿Pasa algo?

Ori lo miró.

—No, no. Claro que no. Es solo que... —miró la mesa y miró el libro. Realmente, nada impedía que cualquiera entrara allí, aunque solo él pareciera estar interesado en la Bilblioteca. Y no podía guardarlo sin que se secara. Ori sabía que, de haber sido Bilbo o alguno de sus hermanos, incluso Fili o Kili o Balin, le habría dicho que debían esperar. Pero el caso es que era Dwalin—. No es nada.

Dwalin arqueó una ceja. Allí también tenía tatuajes, notó Ori, fascinado.

—Puedes decirme lo que sea, no voy a hacerte daño —dijo el guerrero, con una mueca irónica.

Ori se sintió mal de pronto.

—Yo, bueno, es que.— Inspiró hondo—. No podemos dejar el libro así, hay que esperar que la tinta seque, y después guardarlo bien. Aunque vayamos a irnos poco tiempo, hay que cuidarlo, o el pergamino se estropeará si se queda mucho tiempo al aire y podría venir cualquiera, y entonces —se calló poco a poco, mirando el suelo de piedra.

Durante todo el viaje, Ori no había hablado a solas con Dwalin nunca. Siempre había estado alguien de por medio, y aunque había aprendido mucho del enano y no podía decir que no lo conociera, siempre había sido en conversaciones en grupo. Para Ori, la Compañía era su familia como lo eran Dori y Nori, pero mientras que con sus hermanos había pasado muchas horas conversando, o simplemente estando, no había sido así con otros de sus amigos. Muchas veces había deseado cambiarlo, porque creía que Dwalin tendría buenas historias que contar, después de todo era un guerrero, pero jamás se había acercado a él. Ori sabía que era demasiado tímido para su raza y para su edad, que durante mucho tiempo se había escudado en su juventud, pero que ya iba dejando atrás esa etapa. Era un héroe para muchos de los suyos, pero no podía mantener una conversación con alguien que consideraba amigo.

"Eres absurdo, Ori", de dijo.

—Oh —reaccionó Dwalin—. Esperemos entonces —solucionó rápidamente, efectivo y de pocas palabras como solía ser, sentándose de nuevo en la mesa.

Ori respiró aliviado, mirando el libro y cogiendo una de las hojas para airearlas y ayudar al proceso. Se concentró en su tarea, viendo que no había dejado ningún exceso y repasó lo que había escrito buscando alguna errata. Por supuesto, no había. Las notas que había tomado de Dwalin estaban aparte, llenas de tachaduras, y el enano había sido lo suficientemente precavido como para hacer una versión final que copiar antes de apuntarlo en el libro con tapas.

—Lo haces con mucho cuidado —una voz lo sacó abruptamente de su tarea.

Ori alzó la mirada y vio a Dwalin, que lo contemplaba fijamente, con los brazos cruzados. Se sonrojó un poco, como siempre que descubría que alguien lo había visto trabajar.

—Hay que hacerlo con cuidado, o no quedará bien —explicó.

Dwalin solo asintó con un cabeceo.

—Balin dice que serás un gran escribano —dijo al cabo de un rato. Ori se preguntó si alguna vez había dicho tantas palabras seguidas, por iniciativa propia y si no era para contar anécdotas de guerra o hablar sobre armas y batallas—. Podrías estar escribiendo sobre la reconquista de Erebor. Balin no tiene tiempo, y sé que tú tomaste notas. ¿Por qué estás escribiendo sobre tatuajes?

—El señor Bilbo quiere escribir sobre nuestro viaje —contó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Creo que él es más apropiado para hacerlo.

Dwalin frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso quiere?

Ori asintió.

—Durante el viaje, mientras yo tomaba notas, el señor Bilbo dijo que quería escribir sobre su viaje, sobre cómo un hobbit había salido de su casa sin un pañuelo siquiera, y había visto cosas maravillosas que jamás habría imaginado. Muchas veces hablamos sobre cómo debía narrar algunas experiencias, y nos entreteníamos recordando, por ejemplo, el olor que predominaba cuando pasamos por algún sitio o por otro. —El enano recordaba con cariño aquellos momentos. El señor Bilbo se sentaba a su lado y esperaba a que él hubiera terminado de escribir, si es que estaba haciendo eso. Ambos repasaban algunas notas o él comenzaba diciendo "Pasamos por un bosque de abedules", y él debía recordar cuándo había sido eso y si había sucedido algo interesante. Hablaban sobre poemas y plantas, sobre leyendas y lo que se les ocurriera. Nadie solía molestarlos, más que Fili y Kili, que se sentaban con ellos y contribuían echando a perder su conversación y hablando sobre anécdotas o cualquier cosa.

—Cuando cuchicheabáis en el camino, ¿no? —preguntó Dwalin.

El escribano abrió la boca.

—¡Nosotros no cuchicheabámos!

Dwalin solo lo miró, luciendo divertido y escéptico a la vez.

—Seguro.

—¡Es cierto! Solo hablábamos —contestó Ori.

—Ajá —Dwalin casi sonrió, haciendo una mueca burlona.

Apretó los labios, indignado. Él no cuchicheaba.

—Eran conversaciones normales —insistió.

—Por supuesto— El guerrero no estaba nada convencido. Aquello se parecía a todas las ocasiones en que Nori no le hacía caso y se dedicaba a burlarse de él por ser el hermano menor. Le sacaba de sus casillas.

—¡Los que cuchicheabais erais el señor Thorin y tú!

Se hizo el silencio.

Ori sintió cómo se sonrojaba violentamente. Dwalin lo miraba sorprendido desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Y—yo, lo siento— empezó, pero no pudo continuar.

La risa de Dwalin, repentina y ruidosa, le interrumpió. El escribano le contempló mientras reía, sin entender nada. Se quedó en silencio hasta que Dwalin paró, con el puño apretado encima de la mesa, y un brillo en los ojos.

—Cierto es, cierto —hizo una pausa, recuperando la respiración—. Siento si te he ofendido, no era mi intención. Pero es bueno que hay algo de fiereza en ti, después de todo. —Se levantó de nuevo—. Vamos a comer, creo que ya puedes guardar ese libro tuyo.

Y así, sin más, se dirigió hacia la salida.

Ori se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Después cerró el libro, sin molestarse en comprobar si la tinta había secado del todo (y sin acordarse de hacerlo, la verdad) y corrió para alcanzar al guerrero, que estaba abriendo ya la enorme puerta.

Fue entonces cuando un enano chocó con él.

—¡Ay! —dijo Kili.

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado —Fili usó su tono de sabihondo.

—¡Lo he tenido! —replicó su hermano. Le irritaba cuando Fili iba de hermano mayor.

—Y por eso has acabado dándote un golpe —enarcó una ceja el rubio.

Kili abrió la boca, todo indignación, dispuesto a contestar a su hermano con algún comentario ingenioso o, más probablemente, una increpación sobre algún momento de sus vidas en que Fili hizo algo mal.

—Qué hacéis aquí —Dwalin preguntó, ceñudo.

Uno no esperaba ver a esos dos alborotadores en la Biblioteca. No por iniciativa propia.

Los dos hermanos giraron la cabeza a la vez.

—El tío nos mandó avisarte —dijo Kili.

—Ha llegado un cuervo —explicó Fili—. Desde Dale.

—¡Sí! Lo ha mandado Gandalf.

—Llega mañana —terminaron a la vez, ambos ansiosos por ser quien diera la noticia.

Detrás de Dwalin, Ori aspiró abruptamente. Todos sabían lo que aquello significaba. Se suponía que Gandalf llegaría en al menos dos semanas, o incluso más. El mago había adelantado sus planes, y eso podría significar un desastre para todos ellos.

Carraspeó, pensando en excusarse para ir a ver a Thorin en seguida.

—¿Lo sabe Bilbo? —preguntó entonces el escribano, poniéndose a su lado, prácticamente asomando desde su hombro.

Kili negó con la cabeza, con expresión asustada.

—El tío ha dicho que no digamos nada por ahora —dijo Fili, mirando con sus ojos azules, claros e inteligentes, a Dwalin.

Esto se pone feo, pensó el guerrero.

—Entonces eso es lo que haremos. Intentad actuar normal —ante todo, él era un enano de acción—. Yo voy a ver a Thorin. No sabemos el motivo de la visita de Gandalf. Quizás se quede algún tiempo.

Aún tenemos posibilidades, quería decir. El mediano no tiene por qué irse. Pero oh, él sabía lo testarudo que podía ser el hobbit. Lo que tenía de pequeño, lo tenía también de cabezonería. Y aquello era algo que Dwalin apreciaba, reflexionó mientras se dirigía a las habitaciones del Rey Bajo la Montaña. Pero en esos momentos deseaba, por el bien de su amigo, que fuera bastante más fácil de convencer. Aunque entonces no sería nuestro hobbit, pensó con una sonrisa entre irónica y divertida.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Thorin, sin llamar. Su hermano lo miró desde la mesa donde estaba sentado, y contempló cómo el Rey, el reconquistador, Escudo de Roble, uno de los grandes héroes de su raza, estaba dando vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado, impaciente y nervioso. Preocupado y de muy, muy mal humor.

 _Mahal tiene la mala manía de no dejar de ponernos a prueba_ , pensó Dwalin mientras cerraba la puerta y sentía los ojos azules, furiosos y heridos de su amigo clavados en su nuca. _Va a ser una noche larga._

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf llega, las cosas se ponen cada vez más tensas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva semana, nuevo capítulo. :D He de anunciar que voy escribiendo por delante de este capítulo y probablemente en el futuro los capítulos se alarguen. Me parece lo mejor porque después de una semana de espera, creo que mola más tener algo que leer un rato, y también porque según la trama se vaya complicando, siempre es necesario más espacio. Intentaré que no afecte a los plazos pero, pues... Ya sabéis: trabajo, uni, escribir y todo lo demás. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo. ¡Disfrutad! Y gracias por los comentarios. ^^

Thorin no tenía por costumbre confiar en nadie, pero con el paso del tiempo se había descubierto confiando en más personas de las que jamás habría creído posible. Confiaba en su hermana Dís, por supuesto, porque cuando todo parecía el final, ella era la que sacaba fuerzas de la flaqueza y tiraba de él. Confiaba en Balin, porque había estado con él desde antes del dragón y lo estuvo después, siempre a su lado, siempre aconsejándolo y conociéndolo. Porque con Balin no sentía que le dejaban llevar el peso a él solo, sino que era una carga compartida. Confiaba en Dwalin porque sabía que daría su vida por él, porque había estado a punto de hacerlo muchas veces, porque era con el que se sentaba jarra de cerveza en mano, y no hacía falta poner en palabras las cosas; porque Dwalin no juzgaba, y Thorin ya se juzgaba suficiente a sí mismo.

Había confiado en su hermano Frerin e incluso en su cuñado, Vili. Había confiado en su padre y había confiado en gente que cayó con Erebor, gente que seguía con él a pesar de todo, que lo espiaba en sueños cuando casi parecía posible imaginar qué hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma.

Pero ahora confiaba en más gente. Concretamente, confiaba en su Compañía, porque lo habían seguido cuando nadie más lo había hecho. Porque Bombur sabía cuál era su plato favorito y cómo cocinar las verduras para que hasta a él le gustaran, y sabía a la perfección cuándo tenía que sentarse a su lado mientras comía y hacerle compañía, en un agradable silencio que le daba a Thorin la sensación de estar viendo a su madre cocinar dulces como cuando era un joven enano que no sabía nada del mundo. Porque Bofur y Bifur le ofrecían una pipa y hablaban entre ellos, y le contaban anécdotas cuando estaba malhumorado y le ignoraban mientras reían a carcajadas hasta que él terminaba, irremediablemente, uniéndose a ellos, al positivismo irónico de Bofur, a la fuerza impresionante de Bifur, que disfrutaba de la vida con un hacha en la cabeza y después de haber perdido mucho.

Confiaba en Nori a pesar de su profesión, porque había puesto sus artes al servicio de él sin preguntar por un sueldo. Le había dado su lealtad y Thorin sabía que eso, viniendo de alguien como él, era más de lo que hubiera podido pedir nunca. Confiaba en Dori porque no le importaba qué tan rey fuera, le miraba como a uno de sus hermanos y le obligaba a descansar, a cambiarse de ropa o a "pensar de nuevo la tontería que acabas de decir, hazme el favor", y daba igual que Thorin fuera bastantes años mayor que él, acababa haciéndole caso. Confiaba en Ori porque le había mirado con sus ojos puros y abiertos y le había entregado su fe, en una época en la que Thorin estaba muy falto de alguien que creyera en él, cuando no lo hacía ni él mismo.

Confiaba en Gloin porque había dejado a su esposa y a su hijo para ayudarle, para darle un nuevo hogar, porque había creído en él cuando le había dicho que haría todo lo posible por ser un buen rey y darles una buena vida en Erebor, y porque seguía allí incluso cuando Thorin sabía que había fallado a su palabra en algún punto del camino. Confiaba en Oin porque le miraba con atención y sabía si estaba cansado, herido o deprimido, porque se sentaba junto a él y le trataba incluso si el mal era del alma y las hierbas no servían; confiaba en Oin porque le había salvado la vida muchas veces, en más de un sentido, y a pesar de todo seguía ahí, preocupándose por él como la primera vez.

Confiaba en Kili y Fili porque eran su alegría, su alma, su risa y su orgullo. Porque no eran sus hijos, pero eran sus herederos y habían sido los únicos que le habían dado esperanzas de volver a ser feliz alguna vez. Porque habían luchado a su lado, y habían caído a su lado, porque no se limitaban a admirarle sino que le apoyaban y le ayudaban. Confiaba en ellos porque eran uno de los regalos más bonitos que Mahal le había dado y si se había embarcado en esa aventura suicida, había sido en parte porque sus sobrinos merecían vivir donde los Durin tenían que vivir: en su hogar, en Erebor.

También se había visto confiando en un hobbit. Aunque al principio había sido complicado, y pensó que jamás confiaría en él, Bilbo era ahora mismo una de las personas en las que Thorin confiaría su vida, su reino y su todo. No solo como compañero y amigo, como apoyo y confidente, Bilbo había demostrado ser buen consejero, un sabio aventurero, un alma noble capaz de sacrificar hasta su amistad solo por verle hacer las cosas bien, salvándole hasta de su propia estupidez. Thorin no era idiota, sabía que si Bilbo le pidiera la Piedra del Arca, él se la daría, y no dudaría ni un segundo de él. Simplemente, ya lo había hecho, y el precio que casi había tenido que pagar era demasiado alto para no aprender la lección.

Thorin incluso confiaba en el mago que estaba delante de él escrudiñándolo con esa mirada incómoda y fija que penetraba la mente y el alma. Lo hacía porque le había demostrado que al final lo más sabio era seguir su consejo, aunque pareciera una locura. Porque sabía que era un Guardián, que solo deseaba la armonía para la Tierra Media, que mientras no tuviera el Mal en su interior, no había por qué temer de él.

Pero por mucho que confiara en Gandalf el Gris, eso no significaba que estuviera contento de verle.

—Dijiste que llegarías dentro de al menos una luna llena —espetó, quizás demasiado brusco, quizás para nada educado, pero qué más daba. El saqueador ya debía haberse enterado de su llegada. Thorin no estaba de precisamente buen humor en esos momentos.

—Parece que no te alegras de verme —replicó el mago, haciendo retumbar su voz por toda la Sala de reuniones.

Estaban solos allí, a excepción de Balin, Dwalin y sus sobrinos. La Compañía ya había sido convocada para comer con el mago, porque Gandalf quería verlos a todos y saber cómo estaban y él sabía que ellos apreciarían saber de él. Se habían tomado cariño unos a otros, aun recelosos como eran los enanos.

Thorin apretó los dientes.

—Está nervioso —intervino Balin, siempre diplomático—. Han pasado algunas cosas.

Las cejas de Gandalf se alzaron con interés.

—Sí, cosas de la corona —dijo Kili—. Que si el estrés, que si la presión —intercambió una mirada con su hermano, la carcajada ya burbujeando en los ojos brillantes—, que si las discusiones con hobbits.

Incluso Dwalin parecía divertirse con aquello. Thorin no sabía si necesitaría enemigo alguno teniéndolos a ellos allí.

—Oh —Gandalf carraspeó con algo que sonó sospechosamente a una risa—. Ya veo. ¿Y dónde está dicho hobbit?

—¿Me llamabas?

Desde la puerta abierta, Bilbo los miraba. Detrás suya estaba Ori, junto a Bofur y Bombur. Habían estado pre-comiendo en las cocinas cuando habían sido convocados, y el hobbit estaba tan emocionado que ni había llamado antes de abrir. Ahora los miraba con la sospecha en los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Oh, Bilbo! ¡Es un placer verte! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te han tratado los enanos? Bombur, Ori, Bofur, ¡hace ya un tiempo! Parecéis contentos —Si Balin era experto en la diplomacia, estaba claro que Gandalf era el maestro de la manipulación. Consiguió desviar la atención de todos haciendo muchas preguntas y Bilbo pareció olvidarse del tema.

Gracias a Durin, se encontró pensando el rey.

—¿No ibas a llegar más tarde? —preguntó Ori después de unos minutos de charla. Todos lo miraron expectantes, esperando la respuesta.

—Así es —dijo el mago—, pero terminé mis asuntos antes de lo que esperaba, y pensé que podría venir a ver cómo lo estabáis haciendo. Erebor está en mi mente a menudo. Y veo que no habéis hecho un mal trabajo, al menos la entrada está mucho mejor de lo que recordaba.

Thorin asintió. Obviamente estaba mejor, después de todo Gandalf se había marchado una noche poco después de que él fuera trasladado a la Montaña, cuando aún no podía estar muchas horas consciente y su vida peligraba. No se había despedido, pero había avisado de que volvería y eso era todo lo que sabían de él.

—¿Qué asuntos te llevaron lejos, Gandalf? ¡No estabas cuando nos recuperamos! —Kili se cruzó de brazos.

Aunque no había llegado a tener una relación muy cercana al mago, le había cogido cariño, y Gandalf había demostrado preocuparse con ellos. Ninguno de los presentes creía que olvidaría su rostro cuando se acercó a los herederos de Durin con la angustia brillando en los ojos. Llegó corriendo, vara en mano y se arrodilló ya murmurando hechizos como una letanía. Así estuvo horas y horas y cuando terminó se sentó en el suelo, dejó la vara a un lado y se echó a dormir, agotado. Thraundil mismo había explicado, con dos frases, que si no hubiera sido por la intervención de su magia, las heridas probablemente habrían sido demasiado graves para ser siquiera tratadas.

Thorin estaría eternamente agradecido por aquello, y también porque hubiera centrado sus esfuerzos en sus sobrinos y no en él. Sobre la valía de la juventud parecía que rey y mago tenían opiniones parecidas.

Pero, nuevamente, eso no hacía que se alegrara de verle.

—Vas y vienes a tus anchas, mago. Podrías dar al menos una explicación —dijo, cuando se vio claro que no pensaba dar ninguna.

—Explico lo que creo necesario explicar, Thorin —ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle mientras hablaba, sino que se dirigió a Bombur—. Y pienso que aún no es momento de hablar. El viaje ha sido largo y no he estado comiendo mucho. He echado de menos tu cocina, Bombur. ¿Crees que podrías alimentar a este pobre viejo, ya que tu rey ni siquiera le ofrece un pobre vino?

Con distintas expresiones de diversión o exasperación, enanos y hobbit observaron cómo Bombur marchaba a las Cocinas corriendo, y cómo Gandalf se sentaba en la mesa tranquilamente, con todo su mágico morro esperando para comer. Thorin suspiró y se sentó a su lado, pues también tenía hambre y aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, a veces había echado de menos la refrescante forma en que el mago era capaz de pasarse todas las normas de educación por el sombrero y conseguir lo que quería sin molestarse en aparentar nada. "Las reuniones del Consejo serían bastante más divertidas con él", se encontró pensando, pero decidió callar y observar cómo todos peleaban por contarle las novedades más importantes, que iban desde la última caída de Fili al enamoramiento de Bofur con una de las enanas que habían ayudado en la batalla y que lo traía loco jugando con él como un gato juega con un ratón antes de comérselo definitivamente.

  
  


—Bardo me comentó que está pensando en hacer granjas —dijo Gandalf un rato después, cuando ya toda la Compañía estaba reunida y fumando o bebiendo tranquilamente, tras haber comido y hablado bastante—. ¿Habéis hecho ya algún tratado con él?

Balin asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa que no solía mostrar en las reuniones oficiales.

—Oh, sí, les hemos estado ayudando como hemos podido en la reconstrucción de Dale, pero no podemos hacer mucho más. Aún no hay nada escrito, pero los enanos y los hombres tenemos planes en común, y estamos en contacto constante con ellos.

Aquello no había costado mucho, para sorpresa de todos. Gandalf había hablado con Bardo y con Thranduil antes de irse misteriosamente, y les había explicado sobre la fiebre del oro. El rey Elfo ya lo sabía, por supuesto, y no pensaba que fuera razón suficiente para disculpar las acciones de los enanos; pero Bardo sí entendió, y decidió confiar en el enano que había visto en su Ciudad antes que en el Rey que lo había amenazado bajo la fría sombra de la Montaña. Balin había abierto las negociaciones acercándose al humano un rato después, sentándose a su lado y comentando, tranquilamente "parece que Dale va a ser reconstruida; si necesitas algo, dilo ahora y haremos lo que podamos para proveerlo". Y así había sucedido.

—Esa es una muy buena noticia, amigo mío —contestó el mago, con una sonrisa realmente sincera en su rostro—. Dale y Erebor se necesitan una a otra para existir y prosperar. Así ha sido siempre y así ha de ser. Además, Bardo me cae bien. Es un buen hombre y se puede confiar en él.

Todos asintieron, unos con más convencimiento que otros, pero incluso Thorin tuvo que aceptar aquello; había sido el más sorprendido cuando, al despertarse, se había encontrado con que los habitantes del Lago estaban dando de comer a su pueblo con ingentes cantidades de pescado y gracias a los suministros que conseguían por el mercado. No era algo que fuera a olvidar, y no dudó en abrir sus salones en las noches más crudas de frío cuando el invierno comenzó a mostrarse. Lo cierto era, aunque muchos lo ignoraran, que las relaciones entre enanos y hombres jamás habían sido tan buenas.

—¡Pero mi querido Bilbo! —Exclamó entonces Gandalf. Todos se giraron a observar al hobbit que estaba sentado entre Bofur y Ori, muy lejos del lado izquierdo de Thorin, que solía ocupar. No había dicho ni una palabra desde hacía rato, y quedaba comida en su mesa. Thorin tampoco hablaba, pero lo observaba de lejos—. ¡Estás muy callado! ¿Es que hay algo que quieras decirme y no te atrevas? —rió el mago—. ¡Vamos! Hay confianza.

Todos callaron. Las miradas cómplices, preocupadas, estupefactas, divertidas en mayor o menor grado y hasta alarmadas volaron por encima de la mesa. De esto, Gandalf no dio señal de haberse dado cuenta, aunque todos sabían que siendo quien era, tenía por fuerza que haberse percatado. Thorin no dejó de mirar a Bilbo, quien dio un respingo, cruzó un segundo la mirada con el Rey Bajo la Montaña y después se giró a encarar a su amigo, rápidamente y nervioso.

—En realidad sí hay algo que quería comentarte, Gandalf, pero no sabía si era el mejor momento para comentarlo —sonrió un poco, sin que fuera una sonrisa alegre.

El ceño del mago se frunció.

—¿Qué es? ¿Sucede algo? Sabes que puedes confiar en todos los aquí presentes. —Había algo extraño en cómo preguntó esto, con una ansiedad que no estaban acostumbrados a ver más que cuando algo realmente grave sucedía. Su mirada se fijó en las manos del hobbit, que jugueteaban con algo que no alcanzaba a ver.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza, y metió la mano en el bolsillo, sin darse cuenta.

—No, no es que suceda nada. Es simplemente que ahora que estás aquí, he pensado que quizás te gustaría acompañarme a mi hogar —El hobbit no miró a nadie cuando dijo esto. El silencio era atronador.

Todos lo sabían, claro. Pero todos esperaban, también, que de una u otra forma, cambiara de opinión. Algunos miraron a Bilbo con pena, otros en cambio miraron a su Rey con la misma pena, o una aún mayor.

—¿A tu hogar? —repitió Gandalf, como si no cayera—. Oh, a la Comarca. Ya veo— vio de reojo el ceño fruncido del Rey Enano. Carraspeó, y sonrió a su amigo—. ¡Por supuesto que sí, querido Bilbo! Será para mí un placer acompañarte en el regreso del viaje. Aunque pensaba que te quedarías algo más. Según tengo entendido, Thorin ni siquiera ha sido oficialmente coronado.

—Oh, bueno. No había pensado en eso —Hubo una pequeña pausa de reflexión—. No entiendo mucho de coronaciones ni esas cosas. Para mí, Thorin siempre ha sido Rey. Podría quedarme algo más, pero creo que ahora que he tomado la decisión no sería bueno retrasarlo. —Una sonrisa iluminó su pequeño rostro—. ¡Quizás podamos llegar para la temporada de siembra! Echo de menos los festines de los solsticios de verano.

—Entonces está decidido —Gandalf se puso de pie—. Ahora, si me disculpáis, me gustaría descansar un poco. Lo he pasado mal estos meses, y tampoco había descansado mucho desde que empredimos nuestro viaje. Creo que merezco una cama.

—¡Yo te acompaño a tu habitación, Gandalf! —Kili saltó literalmente para ponerse de pie, acercándose a la puerta junto al mago—. Así podré contarte cómo cacé un ciervo en las lindes del Bosque Negro hace dos semanas.

—¿Un ciervo blanco?

—¡Oh, no! Qué va. No me dejaron —Su rostro se crispó con decepción un segundo, para volver a iluminarse después—. Pero le acompañaba un ciervo gris, que a mí me parece igual de impresionante. Y estaba muy rico.

—Oh, ciervos grises. Hay una historia sobre un ciervo gris que saltaba tanto que llegó a los nidos de las águilas y se hizo amigo de ellos, ¿la conoces? —Kili negó con la cabeza, entusiasmado, y Gandalf se giró antes de cerrar la puerta detrás suya—. Por cierto, Bilbo, deberías pensar en empacar ya. Partiremos al alba dentro de tres días, y estoy seguro de que quieres llevar bastantes cosas a casa.

La puerta se cerró, y todos se giraron a mirar al hobbit, que de pronto se había quedado pálido.

—¿Tres días? —murmuró—. Pero eso es... Es...

—¿Algún problema, Bilbo? —preguntó Ori, preocupado.

—Oh, no. No, no. Es simplemente que me ha tomado por sorpresa partir tan pronto —Bilbo intentó sonreír, pero no le salió. La mirada del rey le quemaba y le irritaba a partes iguales. ¿Por qué no decía nada?

—Es antes de lo que pensábamos —La voz de Fili sonaba triste—. Dijiste que te irías dentro de tres semanas. ¿No se podrá atrasar?

El señor Bolsón negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero molestar a Gandalf con esto. Después de todo me hará el favor de acompañarme —tal y como había hecho el mago antes, se puso de pie—. Creo que será mejor que empiece a empacar como me ha aconsejado.

—¿Quieres ayuda? —preguntó Bofur.

—No, no es necesario —Bilbo pasó al lado de Balin y de Thorin, e inspiró hondo cuando siguió andando—. No os preocupéis. Nos vemos después, amigos— sonrió una última vez, y salió de la sala.

En cuanto se escuchó el sonido de la puerta, Thorin apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se quedaron blancos. Nadie dijo nada en unos minutos, hasta que Dwalin, sorpresivamente, rompió el silencio:

—Deberías hablar con él.

Thorin miró a su compañero de batalla, sin decir nada, osco y cabezota como solo él podía serlo.

—Solo tú podrías convencerle de que se quedara —intervino su sobrino, que había estado mordiéndose la lengua durante semanas.

—¿En qué te basas para creer eso? —replicó su tío, y no le dejó tiempo a contestar—. Si ninguno de vosotros ha podido convencerle de que aquí puede tener un hogar, yo solo no tengo nada que hacer. Ama su tierra y su hogar en la Comarca sobre todas las cosas y aquí no podemos ofrecerle colinas ni paz ni festines de solsticio, ni siquiera podemos ofrecerle hierba bajo los pies.

—No sobre todas las cosas— dijo Ori, en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bofur, que estaba sentado cerca de él.

Ori se sonrojó, pero no dudó en hablar de nuevo.

—No sobre todas las cosas. Si no, no habría abandonado todo para acompañarnos aquél día.

Thorin lo observó, sin saber qué contestar. Por mucho que le intentaran dar esperanzas, era incapaz de albergarlas en su interior. Había creído, durante las semanas de convalecencia en que había visto a Bilbo cuidar a sus sobrinos y a él mismo, que había algo más que cariño cuando se miraban, cuando se sentaba a su lado y jugaban a las cartas o aprendía con paciencia los juegos de estrategia propios de los enanos. Lo había creído en las noches de fiebre por las infecciones, cuando escuchaba su voz susurrando a su lado "Calma, calma, estoy aquí, voy a bajar esa fiebre pase lo que pase, ¿me oyes? Pase lo que pase". Lo había creído cuando había ido mejorando, y las conversaciones se habían alargado, y los silencios se habían hecho cómodos y plácidos, y los ojos de Bilbo le habían seguido, furtivos, en todo momento del día. Pero entonces le había dicho que se marchaba, y todo aquello que había creído ver se había convertido en un espejismo que se hacía polvo ante sus ojos.

—¿Pero qué? —Bofur, de nuevo, era el que hacía siempre más preguntas—. ¿Qué es eso que aprecia más que su tierra y que le hizo acompañarnos? ¿Y cómo demonios se lo damos de nuevo?

Nadie, obviamente, lo sabía, y se quedaron allí, haciéndose compañía unos a otros. Kili regresó al rato, y se puso a cuchichear con su hermano. Poco a poco, todos fueron saliendo de allí, en pequeños grupos. Gloin acompañó a Dwalin y a Oin, Bofur se marchó con Bifur y Bombur. Ori regresó a la Biblioteca, y los hermanos Durin decidieron acompañarle parte del camino. Dori salió persiguiendo a Nori, y al final Balin fue el único sentado a su lado.

—Aunque no creas que haya esperanza, deberías hablar con él —dijo al cabo de un rato, poniéndole una taza de té delante—. Aunque sea para aclarar las cosas.

—Si realmente no hay nada que hacer, prefiero no decirle nada. Podría asustarle, y perder su amistad —contestó el rey, los ojos azules clavados en el humo del té y en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Y qué harás si se marcha sin decirle nada? ¿Pasar el resto de tu vida preguntándote si había alguna oportunidad que perdiste? ¿Arrepintiéndote? —Balin colocó una mano sobre su hombro—. No te hagas eso, Thorin.

El rey puso una mano sobre el brazo de su amigo, y apretó un poco.

—Gobernaré la Montaña, como es mi deber, y me centraré en eso. Es lo único que puedo hacer ahora.

Balin suspiró. Quería convencerle de que intentara algo. Sospechaba que si lo hacía conseguiría que Bilbo se quedara y muchas cosas buenas. Pero su rey era tozudo, y se les escapaba el tiempo. El anciano enano estaba preocupado, pero no dijo nada. Se bebió el té en silencio, y se quedó al lado de Thorin hasta que éste se vio capaz de levantarse y acudir a las reuniones que le quedaban aquél día.

Internamente, ninguno dejó de preguntarse qué era aquello a lo que había aludido Ori. Si hubieran preguntado a Bilbo, éste habría recordado el fuego de su hogar mientras escuchaba voces ásperas y graves que cantaban sobre montañas y desolaciones, y seguramente habría visto en su mente un par de ojos azules. Pero no lo hicieron, e igualmente Bilbo no les habría dicho la verdad. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola una semana más :) 
> 
> La cosa, como veréis, se va acelerando al fin. Van a pasar unas cuantas cosas los próximos capítulos bastante emocionantes, y espero que lo disfrutéis mucho. 
> 
> Gracias por leer, por los kudos y por los comentarios, me animan mucho. :)

A veces Bilbo tenía ganas de ponerse su anillo y desaparecer un rato, perderse sin que nadie pudiera verle, esconderse de miradas y preguntas al menos unos minutos. En ese momento, mientras jugueteaba con él en mitad de una conversación incómoda con Gandalf, las ganas eran más grandes que nunca.

—He visto que Thorin y tú no os habláis. Creía que habíais hecho las paces después del asunto de la Piedra.

"El asunto de la Piedra", bufó Bilbo para sí.

Tendría que haberlo visto venir. Que el mago Gris se presentara voluntario para ayudar a preparar una cena (festín) de despedida, era cuanto menos sospechoso, pero Bilbo estaba demasiado agobiado pensando en todo lo que quería conseguir y cocinar y no le había dado muchas vueltas. Además, el mago había alegado que después de todo él también se despediría de los enanos largo tiempo, y no había mucho que el hobbit pudiera decir al respecto.

—Humm—contestó, fingiendo estar demasiado concentrado en vigilar que las tartaletas no se quemaran —. Sí las hicimos, por supuesto —dijo, cuando el silencio se alargaba demasiado ya.

—¿Y entonces por qué no os habláis?

En su defensa, Gandalf podría decir que de hecho sí estaba ayudando. En ese momento se esmeraba pelando cebollas, sin que ello pareciera afectarle en lo más mínimo. "Será cosa de magos", pensó el hobbit, que siempre lloraba cuando intentaba hacer algo con cebollas; "o de viejos", ironizó.

—No lo sé —dijo Bilbo.

Gandalf no contestó.

—Creo que está enfadado porque me voy —claudicó finalmente el hobbit, con un suspiro. Debería buscarse amigos más fáciles, por amor de todos los Valar—, pero no estoy seguro.

—Oh, ¿no lo estás? ¿Significa eso que no lo has hablado con él? —Gandalf le pasó las cebollas, ya picadas, encima de una tabla de madera.

El hobbit la cogió, se digirió a una de las grandes sartenes y echó allí las cebollas. Recogió el cuenco con tomate picado que había conseguido y troceado Bombur antes y lo echó también. Le sentaba bien estar en movimiento.

—No, no lo hemos hablado exactamente. No sé qué decirle —contestó—. E igualmente él me elude, así que no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto. ¿Puedes vigilar las tartaletas? Estos hornos son muy grandes y son más rápidos cociendo.

Oh, podía sentir cómo Gandalf lo juzgaba apoyado en la encimera.

—Por supuesto —dijo, y guardó silencio unos segundos—. Eres muchas cosas, Bilbo Bolsón, pero nunca has sido un cobarde.

Bilbo se giró, indignado, con la boca abierta dispuesto a replicar que él no era un cobarde. Pero cuando miró a Gandalf, no pudo mentirle. Sí, estaba siendo un cobarde. Por supuesto que lo estaba siendo.

—No quiere hablar conmigo —dijo, cabezota—. Aprecio mucho a Thorin, y no deseo partir en enemistad con él —. Recordaba perfectamente el sentimiento era algo que no quería repetir bajo ninguna circunstancia, muchas gracias.

—Entonces, habla con él.

—¡Pero me elude!

—Pues evita que lo haga —la lógica del mago era aplastante (e irritante)—. Nos vamos mañana, Bilbo. Partimos a la otra punta de la Tierra Media, y se te acaba el tiempo para partir con la amistad del Rey Bajo la Montaña. Si no lo habláis, ambos os arrepentiréis.

El hobbit no replicó, pero sabía que llevaba, como siempre, razón. En algún momento debía enfrentar a Thorin. El problema era, bueno, que no tenía muy claro qué era lo que deseaba decirle (y no quería ni pensar en lo que deseaba que le dijera).

 

Durante el día, todos los miembros de la Compañía estaban muy ocupados. Aunque no todos eran de alta alcurnia, como Bofur y Bombur, Thorin confiaba en ellos y los había nombrado grandes cargos en la restauración de Erebor y para el Gobierno de la Ciudad. Eran, para empezar, sus consejeros. Aquellos a los que el Rey acudía cuando había decisiones que tomar. Aunque el enano Rey era orgulloso, el largo viaje de reconquista y la aún más larga (en algunos sentidos) enfermedad de la fiebre del oro habían hecho que cambiara.

Thorin no tomaba decisiones sin consultarlas con su Compañía.

Por un tiempo, Bilbo había estado incluido en aquel grupo, sobre todo cuando se habían tratado de temas del "exterior"; básicamente, Dale, la Ciudad del Lago y el Bosque Negro. Thranduil y Bardo se mostraban siempre más amables con el hobbit cerca, y Thorin detenía sus tendencias a ser un "enano orgulloso, cabezota e insufrible", en palabras del propio Bolsón.

Y aunque Bilbo había aconsejado como había podido (haciendo uso de su fuerte sentido común, sobre todo) en otras cosas, como las excavaciones y la limpieza, o la comida —en aquello el sentido común se había unido a un gran conocimiento de plantas silvestres comestibles de la que los enanos, aun perteneciendo a ese Valle, no tenían ni idea—, hacía una semana que nadie le hablaba de esos temas, y estaba más aburrido que nunca.

Cuando le había preguntado a Balin al respecto, éste había meneado la cabeza y le había dicho, de la forma más sutil que se podría imaginar, que ahora que se iba, debían apañárselas sin él, así que era normal que ya no se le pidiera ayuda. Si Bilbo se había sentido inútil antes, en esos momentos se sentía, además, muy idiota.

Una parte de él no deseaba marcharse nunca, pero la otra quería alejarse de allí y olvidar todos los sentimientos que le oprimían el pecho y le confundían.

Por eso había hecho la cena de despedida. Porque era una manera como otra cualquiera para tener un día lo más ocupado posible, aparentando una normalidad que no existía. Todos habían aceptado su invitación, incluido Thorin (que en realidad solo había asentido antes de alegar que estaba ocupado y desaparecer de nuevo) y el hobbit estaba terminando de servir en la mesa en la que solían reunirse un montón de manjares de toda clase, calientes y fríos, dulces y salados.

Contempló su obra un momento, satisfecho, y se giró a mirar a Gandalf, que estaba a su lado.

—Creo que nuestros amigos estarán más que complacidos con todo esto, si es que pueden terminarlo —dijo el mago, alzando las cejas.

—No subestimes el apetito de los enanos —replicó el hobbit—. Aunque no se compara al de un hobbit, puede ser también digno de admirar.

—Supongo que después de haber conocido a tantos hobbits como yo, es complicado sentirse impresionado por el apetito de otras razas.

—Supones bien —asintió Bilbo, justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¡Huele genial!

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Manzanas? ¿No podían ser otra cosa?

—¡Hay incluso tarta!

—¿Es queso eso de ahí?

—¡Mira, Bombur! ¡Hasta tú te hartarás con tanta comida!

—Los hobbits saben cómo preparar un buen festín, eso desde luego.

—Sorprende cuando son tan pequeños de tamaño, ¿no crees?

—¡Bilbo, esto está delicioso!

Bilbo, para entonces, ya estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Según entraban se fueron sentando, sin esperar ni un segundo a empezar una cena que se adivinaba larga, deliciosa y enorme. El hobbit los contempló. Los primeros en entrar y empezar a comer habían sido Kili y Fili, y Bifur, Oin, Gloin, Bofur y Bombur después. Balin, junto con Nori y Dori se habían sentado en seguida, sin hacer demasiado ruido, y Ori y Dwalin habían sido los últimos en llegar.

Thorin aún no había aparecido.

—¿Y nuestro rey? —preguntó Bofur, masticando lo que parecía ser empanada de pescado—. ¿No deberíamos esperarle?

—¡Tú no le estás esperando!— le increpó Dori, horrorizado por tan mala educación, aunque de hecho también estaba comiendo, en su caso el pan de queso y ajo.

—Llegará un poco tarde —Balin lo miró disculpándose desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Tenía unos papeles que firmar aún.

El hobbit negó con la cabeza, ignorando con vehemencia los pinchazos en el pecho.

—Solo guardadle algo de comida —sonrió.

—¡Lo intentaremos! —gritó Kili.

—¡Sí, lo intentaremos! —Fili habló con la boca llena.

—No es que prometamos nada —añadió Bofur, asintiendo.

—¡Masticad antes de hablar! —Dori no se rendía facilmente.

Kili tragó como pudo, casi atragantándose en el proceso.

—Jo, Bilbo. Voy a echar de menos tus guisos.

—Gracias, Kili. Cualquiera diría que me echarías de menos a mí.

El enano lo miró alarmado, negando con la cabeza.

—¡A ti también, por supuesto! ¡No me refería-!

Para entonces, todos estaban riendo ya.

—¡Déjalo, Kili! ¡Ya has dicho suficiente!

El hobbit se rió también con ellos. Gandalf se había unido y estaba hablando con Oin, o intentándolo al menos. Bilbo estaba al lado de Bofur, y estuvo escuchándole hablar sobre los planes de empezar a fabricar juguetes en poco tiempo. Aunque Bofur estaba encargándose de las minas, también sabía mucho de juguetes, pues su familia había sido mayormente juguetera. A Bilbo no le había sorprendido enterarse de su pasión, y menos de su amor general por los niños. Recordaba que se lo había contado en mitad del camino, en el complicado viaje por las Montañas Nubladas. Bofur había sido el primero, después de Fili, Kili y Ori (los más jóvenes y abiertos) en tenderle una mano de amistad, y eso era algo que el hobbit no iba a olvidar jamás. Con su extravagante sentido del humor y su corazón alegre, había conseguido que Bilbo mostrara también parte de su ironía para alguien más que para sí mismo, y en pocos días era normal verlos reírse de sus propios chistes.

—Para finales de mes podremos empezar la producción. Algunos hombres de Dale van a partir de viaje a algunos pueblos cercanos para hablar con ellos y conseguir comida. Hemos pensado que sería bueno incluir a algunos de nuestros enanos con unos pocos juguetes que viajen con ellos.

—No sé yo, Bofur —intervino Gloin, con un muslo de pollo en la mano que esgrimía como argumento infalible—. Sinceramente, no tenemos suficientes manos ahora como para prescindir de alguna más. Y las caravanas de Ered Luin aún tardarán en llegar: vienen mujeres, niños, ancianos, y hasta enfermos. Y traen mucho cargamento. Mi mujer y mi hijo van con ellos y si tuvieramos que quitarnos apoyo aquí preferiría enviar gente veloz que acudiera a defenderlos.

—Eso es cierto —Nori tragó y continuó hablando—. Pero preferiría que nadie se marchara. Estamos suficientemente indefensos ahora mismo para encima quedarnos con menos  
gente de confianza, porque obviamente mandaríamos gente de confianza. ¿Y si alguien decide dar un golpe? Os recuerdo que ha llegado gente de las montañas del sur a ayudar, o  
eso es lo que dicen.

—¿Has averiguado algo sobre eso, Nori? Mis guardias dicen que trabajan bien, pero que no se juntan con los demás —Dwalin enarcó una ceja—. No me huele bien el asunto.

—¡Lo que no te huele bien es el pedo que se acaba de tirar Kili! —gritó Fili, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de su hermano—. ¡Estás podrido por dentro, hermano!

—¡Pero si has sido tú!— Alzó un dedo acusador, señalando a su hermano mayor, con restos de puré en las mejillas.

—¡Sentaos los dos! —rugió Dwalin—. Y dejad de atufar a los que intentan comer en paz.

Ambos agacharon la cabeza y se sentaron, dándose codazos pero tranquilizándose en seguida.

—Los tienes controlados, eh, Dwalin —Bofur alzó las cejas apreciativamente.

—Estaría bien que nos hicieran ese caso a alguno de los demás —Gandalf se mesó la barba. Ya había comido mucho y estaría pensando en sacar la pipa.

—Tú los entrenaste, ¿no? —preguntó Bilbo.

Dwalin asintió, al igual que Fili y Kili. Ambos respetaban mucho al guerrero, y hacía relativamente poco que el hobbit se había enterado de por qué. Balin le había explicado aquello, y también que él mismo los había educado. Los hermanos solo respetaban a su madre, a su tío, a Dwalin y Balin y, sorprendentemente, a Bilbo de vez en cuando.  
Bilbo abrió la boca para preguntar algo más, y la puerta se abrió entonces. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Thorin había llegado, con una hora y media de retraso, y los miraba con ojos cansados y ojeras.

—Buenas —gruñó, sentándose cerca de sus sobrinos y alcanzando un trozo de carne y otro de pan. Todos lo observaron, callados, y el rey alzó la mirada y los contempló con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué no habláis?

Balin se aclaró la garganta.

—Como iba a decir antes —comenzó, ignorando el malhumor de Thorin y la mueca de Bilbo—, yo tampoco creo que sea buena idea lo de los juguetes.

—¡Pero necesitamos reactivar el mercado que había! No podemos basarlo todo en la restauración, o jamás comenzaremos a movernos como antes —dijo Bofur.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Bofur —intervino Fili, mucho más sereno de lo que Bilbo jamás habría imaginado; siempre le sorprendía ver lo maduro que podía llegar a ser—. La restauración es algo que nos podemos tomar con relativa calma ahora que hemos despejado las salas principales, pero debemos darles un oficio a los enanos que lleguen, y no todos son mineros y arquitectos.

Bifur dio un par de palmadas para atraer la atención y gesticuló algo que todos entendieron como "el niño tiene razón; Erebor era famosa por sus juguetes, y para el exterior será una buena imagen que vuelvan a existir". Bilbo le sonrió; además de contarle que su familia era mayormente juguetera y minera, Bofur también le había explicado que Bifur había sido uno de los más famosos jugueteros de toda la raza enana, y al hobbit le encantaba ver cómo se le iluminaban los ojos cuando alguien le comentaba el tema.

—Pero, insisto, las caravanas de Ered Luin son más importantes ahora, y se acerca el invierno. Deberían intentar llegar lo antes posible, y que fuera nuestra prioridad —Gloin los miró con el ceño fruncido. Siempre era muy fiero cuando se trataba de defender a su familia.

—¿Y si envíamos a los hombres de Dale con los juguetes en vez de a enanos? —Bilbo se cruzó de brazos, como siempre que pensaba en un acertijo especialmente difícil—. Después de todo, Dale es nuestra aliada. Podríamos darle un poco de dinero a los que vendan los juguetes, o incluso hacer un trato para que nos den parte de los beneficios en forma de comida, que es lo que más nos hace falta, ¿no?

Thorin dejó de mirar su cuenco de comida para clavar sus ojos en Bilbo. El hobbit lo ignoró.

—¿Y enviar a esos enanos que pretendíamos junto con las caravanas de Ered Luin? —preguntó Kili. Bilbo asintió—. ¡Es una gran idea! Así podríamos abrir el mercado y también defender a la gente.

Gloin se mesó la barba.

—Mmm ciertamente ayudaría. Antiguamente era como se hacía, al menos en los pueblos de los hombres con los que Dale tenía relación.

—Ayudaría a Bardo y afianzaría las relaciones —Balin ya sonreía, con un brillo en los ojos.

Bilbo empezó a sonreír, sintiéndose útil para sus amigos y alegre de haberles dado una solución, cuando Thorin dejó la jarra de cerveza de la que había estado bebiendo en la mesa, haciendo un fuerte ruido, y dijo:

—No me parece buena idea.

Los enanos, el mago y el hobbit le contemplaron atónitos.

Dwalin murmuró "Mahal nos ampare..." y Oin decidió quitarse directamente la trompetilla del oído, como si ya hubiera escuchado suficiente y no quisiera saber nada más del tema. Bilbo se sintió enfurecer un poco.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó. Thorin solo lo miró torvamente—. ¿Por qué te parece mala idea?

El enano suspiró, como si estuviera cansado o le pareciera una pérdida de tiempo. El hobbit apretó los puños.

—Puede que no lo sepas, Maese Bolsón, pero cuando se quiere iniciar un negocio, una de las partes más importantes es la imagen, la primera impresión. Empezar dejando que sean los hombres de Dale los que den los regalos, por muy buenas relaciones que tengamos con ellos, puede perjudicarnos a la larga.

Hubo un enorme silencio, en el que Bilbo vio a sus amigos asentir a su pesar. Él mismo veía la lógica en lo que había dicho Thorin. Llevaba razón. Él se había equivocado.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer entonces? —preguntó Ori.

—He enviado a algunos de los enanos de mi primo Dáin para vigilar las caravanas. Él ha dado su consentimiento, por supuesto.

Balin abrió la boca, Dwalin se puso de pie, Gloin casi tiró la jarra de cerveza y Fili y Kili gritaron a la vez: ¡Tío!, con rostro perturbado.

Aquel había sido un dilema que había causado muchas discusiones en la Compañía. Muchos de ellos (todos menos Thorin, en realidad), opinaban que Dáin era un buen aliado, pero uno del que no debían, en ningún caso, depender. Cuánto menos le pidieran, mejor.

—¿Has tomado esa decisión sin nosotros? —preguntó Dwalin, el rostro dolido mirando a Thorin.

—Ya sabes lo que dije en el último reporte, Thorin —intervino Nori—. Es tu primo y debemos estarle agradecido por su bondad, pero Dáin no hace favores gratis.

—Si tenemos que hacerle algún favor a él, lo haré con mucho gusto, Nori. Sin mi primo, no estaríamos en esta Montaña ahora mismo. Ha aceptado quedarse aquí hasta que seamos totalmente autosuficientes y nos ayudará en todo lo que pueda. Hay poca gente a la que tenga tanto que agradecer.

"Oh, Thorin", murmuró Gandalf. Nadie más dijo nada, pero todos sabían perfectamente a quién iba dirigido el comentario, y el aludido sólo era capaz de mirar al Rey de Erebor paralizado, con las mejillas empezando a sonrojarse por la vergüenza. ¡Cuántas veces le habían dicho a Bilbo, el primero Thorin, que la Montaña había sido reconquistada gracias a su ayuda, y no la de Dáin ni nadie más! ¡Cuántas veces habían insistido en que merecía un lugar en el Consejo, en la Mesa del Rey y en la Montaña Solitaria por su papel en la reconquista! ¡Cuántas veces Thorin le había dado las gracias y Bilbo se había sentido ligero y feliz por haber salido de su casa aquella mañana hacía tanto tiempo!

Cuánto le dolía la indirecta del rey ahora.

—Es tu reino, así que cualquier decisión que tomes, estoy seguro de que será la mejor —replicó al final Bilbo, sacando su lado Bolsón y cínico de la chistera. Si había que lanzar indirectas, él también podía. Era un hobbit, después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a las tardes de politiqueos en el salón del hogar.

—Me alegran tus palabras, Maese Bolsón. No podría estar más de acuerdo con ellas.

Thorin lo miró. Bilbo le miró de vuelta. Balin carraspeó, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Y Thorin tuvo que decirlo:

—Después de todo, te marchas mañana, así que no hay mucho que tú vayas a enviar a ninguna parte.

—¡Tío! —dijo Fili, poniéndose de pie. Había pocas veces en que alguno de los sobrinos del rey le replicaba, pero los dos hermanos no estaban dispuestos a aguantar ciertas cosas desde que habían pasado por la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, y Fili había sido, sorpresivamente, el que más veces había llevado la contraria—. Ya basta. Esto no es necesario.

—Silencio, Fili, no te metas donde no te llaman.

—Tío, por favor —Kili lo intentó de otra forma—. Tengamos una feliz cena de despedida. Bilbo se marcha mañana y deberíamos estar pasándolo bien juntos.

—Sí, seamos todos felices para que el Maese Bolsón se quede tranquilo y pueda marcharse sin remordimientos a su querido hogar.

La forma en que hablaba era algo que Bilbo no había escuchado en muchas semanas y que le recordaban, inevitablemente, a las palabras encima de aquel alto muro de rocas (asquerosa rata, ¡fuera de aquí! No volveré a verte). Se estremeció. Nadie había hablado del tema del muro desde que Thorin le había pedido perdón en el que creían que era su lecho de muerte, y Bilbo había aceptado las disculpas. Oin y Gloin sabían que estuvo algunas semanas despertando con pesadillas en las que soñaba caer desde el muro hacia el suelo, con la visión de los ojos coléricos del Rey desde arriba, después de haberle arrojado al abismo. Por eso ambos enanos lo miraban ahora con preocupación, y el hobbit sólo pudo tragar saliva.

—Joder, Thorin... —Dwalin le agarró del brazo y le hizo mirarle, sin decir nada.

Thorin pareció a punto deshacerse de su agarre, pero finalmente asintió y miró a Bilbo.

—Lamento si le he ofendido, Señor Bolsón —dijo, en un tono que se parecía demasiado a la primera vez que se vieron.

Aquello fue demasiado para Bilbo. Se puso de pie, se arregló el pantalón y el chaleco y se dirigió a salir de allí cuanto antes.

—¡Bilbo! ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ori, poniéndose de pie también.

—Donde mi presencia sea bienvenida, Ori, y donde no tenga que aguantar la estupidez de ciertos enanos incapaces de aceptar las decisiones de los demás como la persona madura que él piensa que es, enano orgulloso y cabezota —terminó murmurando.

Thorin se puso de pie, dando un golpe en la mesa.

—¿Yo soy el inmaduro? No soy yo el que piensa que puede marcharse a la otra punta del Mundo y que volverá de visita, como si eso fuera siquiera posible.

Bilbo se giró, los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido.

—Es posible, aunque tú no quieras aceptarlo. No me dan miedo los viajes largos, y lo haré si quiero hacerlo.

—Oh, sí, se supone que abandonarás las comodidades de tu amadísimo hogar para venir a vernos, cuando eres incapaz de quedarte porque echas de menos tu querida Comarca.

—¡Deja de echarme en cara eso! ¡Por supuesto que lo echo de menos: es mi hogar! ¿Cómo es que no puedes entenderlo? Tú viajaste por toda la Tierra Media para enfrentarte a un dragón sólo para recuperar tu casa, ¿qué tiene de malo que yo eche de menos la mía?

—Por supuesto que no tiene nada de malo, Señor Bolsón, pero me pregunto por qué nos acompañaste entonces. ¿Acaso no ves que si te vas es probable que no vuelvas a vernos? Es curioso que te marches y tengamos que escuchar en la alta estima que supuestamente nos tienes, ¿no?

Bilbo pateó el suelo, ya gritando.

—¡Deja de llamarme señor Bolsón! ¡Mi nombre es Bilbo! Y no oso ni por un momento que te atrevas a poner en duda mi cariño hacia vosotros, Thorin Escudo de Roble. Pero si tú estuvieras tan agradecido conmigo como dices estar ¡no estarías diciendo estas cosas!

—¡No soy yo el que va a abandonarnos!

El hobbit frenó en seco en mitad de un gesto, y Thorin se calló también. Nadie dijo nada, apenas se atrevían a respirar.

—¿Por qué lo dices así? ¿Por qué no intentas entenderme? —replicó Bilbo, esta vez casi susurrando.

Thorin no dijo nada, solo lo miró. Sus ojos brillaban, ardientes e intensos, y el hobbit se sintió más molesto que nunca.

—¡No lo entiendes, por supuesto que no! Quiero estar en mi hogar, donde todos me conocen y donde tengo un sitio y un papel. Me duele dejaros pero soy un hobbit, soy de la Comarca y deseo regresar. ¿Es eso un mal deseo? ¿Es que todos sentís que os abandono? ¿Acaso tú dejarías Erebor para acompañarme a mí, Thorin Escudo de Roble? —El hobbit alzó los brazos, de nuevo gritando—. ¡Dime, por qué debería quedarme aquí y abandonar mi hogar!

Por el rostro del rey cruzó un sentimiento que Bilbo no pudo interpretar, pero que se parecía a dolor y algo de culpabilidad.

—Yo no puedo irme. Mi pueblo me necesita —dijo, como si en serio se hubiera planteado marcharse donde Bilbo fuera.

El hobbit jadeó, y se quedó en silencio. No sabía qué decir. Aquella idea le había pillado de improvisto y no sabía cómo tomárselo. Pero lo que sí sabía era que no deseaba estar peleado con el enano.

—Thorin, mira, yo-

—¡Su Majestad! —Un enano entró, casi sin llamar, y los miró agitado. Se frenó un segundo, quizás notando la tensión, pero siguió hablando en seguida—. ¡Es urgente, mi Señor!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Thorin, su rostro de pronto imperturbable, sus hombros alzados y su espalda recta en porte señorial.

—¡Hay unos Elfos del Bosque que han pedido audiencia con usted, Su Majestad! El mismo hijo del Rey Thraundil, Legolas, está esperando fuera.  
Los enanos, el mago y el hobbit se quedaron atónitos y callados. El guardia los miró, perplejo, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Qué hacemos, Su Majestad? ¿Les dejamos pasar?

Thorin chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

—Thorin, no puedes— comenzó Balin.

—Ya lo sé, no soy idiota —replicó el Rey, alzando una mano. Después se dirigió al guardia—. Hazlos pasar a la Sala del Trono, diles que el Rey y sus Consejeros estarán allí en seguida—. Gandalf tosió discretamente. Thorin lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero añadió—: y avisales de que contaremos también con la asistencia del mago Gris. Eso es todo.  
El guardia hizo una reverencia y salió en seguida. Thorin suspiró y Bilbo se quedó allí, en medio de la Sala, sin saber qué decir.

—Vamos —dijo el rey enano—, no hagamos esperar a los invitados.

Pasó al lado de Bilbo, que no se movió, y sólo cuando estaba a punto de salir se giró y dijo:

—Tú también, Bilbo.

El hobbit inspiró hondo, sintiendo la mano de Balin sobre su hombro, y con el corazón desbocado y el alma en los pies, siguió a sus amigos a ver a unos elfos que, sinceramente, debían aprender a anunciar sus malditas visitas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De cómo todo se enreda aún más pero, a la vez, se empieza a deshacer alguna que otra madeja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Lo siento, sé que prometí subir cap los domingos pero no tengo portátil por ahora porque se me ha roto (estoy subiendo esto desde el trabajo, tsssh). Cómo no. El sino de mi existencia. Os aviso porque el proceso de escritura está, por tanto, parado. Y aunque tengo algunos capítulos de reserva, es probable que la semana que viene, seguro, y puede que la siguiente (intentaré que no) no haya capítulos. A cambio, creo que éste es de lo más interesante, así que espero que los disfrutéis. Gracias por leer, por los kudos y por comentar, me animáis a seguir con esta locura. 
> 
> Un saludo. :)

La Sala del Trono no le gustaba a Bilbo. Era demasiado inmensa, demasiado formal, y era donde había visto a Thorin con una corona de oro sobre la cabeza y la locura clara en los ojos por primera vez. Pero, a pesar de todo, había que aceptar que era imponente y hermosa, al estilo sobrio y sobrecargado de los enanos. Allí la piedra era oscura con vetas verdes y blancas. El suelo tenía dibujos de oro con formas geométricas que guiaban todas hasta el centro de la estancia: allí se encontraba el Trono, también de piedra (pero ésta negra) y allí se sentó el Rey, mirando con ojos suspicaces a los cinco elfos que esperaban de pie, etéreos e inmortales, casi brillando a la luz de los fuegos de Erebor.  
Bilbo siguió a sus amigos hasta la tarima donde ellos debían estar, también de pie, durante la audiencia. Los guardias cerraron las enormes puertas y el fuego se estremeció desde las enormes lámparas que colgaban de los altos techos. No, a Bilbo no le gustaba nada aquella estancia.

—Gracias por recibirnos. Thorin Escudo de Roble, Rey de Enanos, a pesar de haber llegado sin avisar y al amparo de la noche. Que la roca sea siempre brillante a tus pies —dijo Legolas, adelantándose de entre sus compañeros, e inclinándose ligeramente ante ellos. Usó una de las fórmulas de cortesía enanas, y hasta Dwalin pareció apreciar aquel gesto.

Thorin no cambió de expresión.

—Llegáis en horas extrañas y, efectivamente, sin haber dado aviso —contestó él, dejando de lado las cortesías y los protocolos, señal clara de que no estaba del mejor humor—. Supongo que algo importante y urgente os ha traído hasta mi Montaña.  
El elfo se puso recto, y sus compañeros se tensaron detrás de él. No había sido el mejor recibimiento.

—Mi Rey ha sido el que nos ha enviado, lo más deprisa que hemos podido, para tratar un asunto urgente. Hemos escuchado que los hombres del Valle están compartiendo las provisiones que enviamos desde el Bosque con los enanos. —Legolas era un elfo serio, y así hablaba. No se había comportado de la mejor manera cuando los enanos habían llegado al Bosque Negro, pero entonces había creído, como su padre, que eran un pueblo bárbaro, testarudo y avaricioso. Y efectivamente, lo eran, pero también eran nobles, valientes y sorprendentes. Legolas tenía curiosidad, y por eso se había ofrecido voluntario para aquella visita diplomática. Pero en ese momento pensaba que quizás no había sido buena idea: los enanos conseguían irritarle—. Y mi padre se preguntaba si no querrías contar con la benevolencia de nuestro pueblo para conseguir las provisiones directamente de los elfos. Sería lo más justo para los hombres.

—¿Benevolencia? —siseó el Rey, desde su asiento—. Thranduil debería saber qué es eso para poder ofrecerla siquiera, ¿no crees?

Los compañeros de Legolas empezaron a gritar. El príncipe les detuvo con un gesto, y se giró hacia el Rey.

—No deberías hablar así de un pueblo que te ayudó a vencer a los orcos que pretendían mataros, Enano. No cuando fue tu avaricia la que atrajo la desgracia —dijo, con ojos brillantes de cólera.

—¿Lo hicisteis acaso por esa benevolencia de la que tanto alardeáis? ¿O porque aquello habría supuesto un problema para vosotros también? —Thorin se puso de pie—. He escuchado suficiente: fuera de mi Montaña.

—¡Thorin! —gritó Bilbo—. Es de noche, ¿planeas echarlos con este frío? —preguntó, alarmado.

Gandalf meneaba la cabeza a su lado, gruñendo: tercos enanos y cabezotas elfos.

—Tranquilo, Maese Bolsón —dijo Legolas, los ojos ablandándose en una tierna alegría al contemplar al hobbit—. Somos elfos, no nos afectan las inclemencias del tiempo como a los demás.

—Muy bien entonces. Está todo dicho —intervino Thorin, con el ceño fruncido.

—Espera, Thorin —Bilbo dio un par de pasos hacia él, subiendo los escalones que llevaban al Trono—. Es cierto que el encuentro no ha comenzado bien, pero Legolas lleva razón. ¡No, espera un momento a que termine! Escucha su ofrecimiento, ¿qué mal puede hacerte? Las caravanas llegan con el invierno pisandoles los talones y habrán muchos más enanos que alimentar. No creo que la comida de Valle sea suficiente, cuando apenas llega para abastecernos ahora.

El Rey calló, pensativo. Por supuesto, veía la lógica en las palabras de Bilbo, pero le costaba ceder en su orgullo.

—Veo que si Erebor sigue de pie es gracias al sentido común de los Medianos —murmuró uno de los elfos de la guardia del príncipe. Su susurro se escuchó en toda la sala, y Thorin y todos los enanos se tensaron.

—Oh, vosotros callaos —increpó el hobbit, poniendo los brazos en jarra—. Si Erebor sigue de pie y vosotros no tenéis encerrados aún a un Rey y a su Compañía es, efectivamente, gracias al sentido común que ninguno de por aquí tenéis. No podéis presentaron en mitad de la noche y hablar sobre las avaricias del Rey que ha de ofreceros cobijo. ¡Un poco de buena educación es lo que os hace falta, seáis elfos o enanos!

El elfo que había hablado se quedó parado al verse regañado por una pequeña criatura que apenas alcanzaba los cuatro pies y que tenía ese aspecto tan bonachón. Legolas, en cambio, rompió a reír.

—Ahora entiendo cómo fuiste capaz de enfrentarte a un dragón, Señor Bolsón —dijo, divertido y alegre, con el sonido del repique de las campanillas que eran sus carcajadas retumbando por los salones de los Enanos.

Los enanos hicieron diversos ruidos de diversión, sospechosas toses y malos disimulos de risa. Bilbo dejó de fruncir el ceño y dijo, de nuevo amable:

—Puedes llamarme Bilbo.

Legolas asintió:

—Así lo haré, Bilbo.

—Bueno, bueno —decidió intervenir entonces Gandalf, que miraba con algo muy parecido al orgullo a su pequeño amigo—. Parece que el hobbit tiene algo de razón, ¿no creéis? Quizás deberíamos ir a otro sitio más tranquilo para hablar de esto. ¿Qué te parece, Thorin? Posiblemente estos elfos quieran comer, y aunque no les afecte el tiempo como a nosotros, creo que apreciarían el calor de una buena lumbre.

Thorin miró a Gandalf después de unos segundos, pues había estado observando a Bilbo hasta entonces. Su rostro reflejó un sentimiento indescifrable durante un segundo, y después de ver el asentimiento de Balin, se aclaró la garganta.

—Así sea, pues —dijo—. Os ofreceremos cama y comida esta noche, y mañana podremos hablar de los asuntos importantes. Nosotros estábamos… eh, cenando, antes de que llegaráis. Aun queda algo de comida, si es de vuestro agrado uniros —Era forzado, oh, tan forzado. Bilbo apreció el esfuerzo en la voz del rey mientras decía aquellas palabras. Era obvio que no salían de forma natural, sino que se había escondido detrás de una fría cortesía. Pero aún así, era un ofrecimiento amable, y el hobbit observó con algo de ansiedad la reacción de los elfos.

Legolas asintió, con su porte recto y elegante, y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, más dirigida a Bilbo que a nadie, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo:

—Os acompañaremos con gusto —dijo, y ninguno lo creyó del todo, pero todos se dirigieron juntos al Comedor personal del rey, todos muy callados.

 

Bilbo tenía una sensación de surrealismo encima, mientras Gandalf se había acercado para hablar con Legolas. Recorrieron los pasillos y las escaleras, con algunos enanos mirándolos mientras caminaban, extrañados y desconfiados. Los elfos iban todos juntos, observando a su alrededor. Muchos de ellos jamás habrían estado dentro de la Montaña, cayó Bilbo. Probablemente era la primera vez que veían sus paredes de roca, los tapices que habían sobrevivido, el oro en los candelabros y la plata adornando los techos. Por algún extraño motivo, el hobbit se sintió orgulloso cuando vio sus caras de admiración. “No seas estúpido, Bilbo”, se dijo mientras recorrían el último tramo hasta el Comedor, “ni que tú fueras un enano para sentirte así”. Pero aún así sonrió, y Gloin, que iba a su lado, lo notó:

—¿A qué viene esa alegría, señor Hobbit? ¿Contento por haber conseguido que unos abraza—árboles acaben en las habitaciones reales? —Lo dijo con humor negro, pero siendo el gruñón que era, Bilbo no se sorprendió lo más mínimo.

—No los llames así, podrían escucharte. Y siento estar contento por haber evitado un desastre diplomático.

—Oh, que me escuchen —murmuró Gloin, sonriendo debajo de la barba—. Pero lo cierto es que ha sido una suerte que estuvieras allí —guiñó el ojo, y ambos entraron, los últimos, al Comedor.

Thorin ya se había sentado, con todos los enanos a su izquierda. Gandalf estaba a su derecha, hablando con Legolas, y había un solo sitio vacío, entre el mago y el Rey. Bilbo inspiró hondo, comprendiendo que allí debería sentarse él (después de todo, había sido el que había provocado aquella incómoda situación en gran parte). Alguien había traído más sillas y más comida. Los elfos la observaban con desconfianza, y los enanos se preparaban para repetir la cena, pero sin quitar la vista de sus acompañantes. El silencio era atronador.

—Ah, Bilbo —dijo Gandalf cuando llegó a su lado—. Qué bien que llegas. Estaba hablando con Legolas acerca del camino del Bosque Negro. Al parecer está mucho mejor ahora. Nos vendrá bien para el viaje, ¿no crees?

Legolas lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules, curioso.

—¿Vos acompañaréis a Mithrandil en su viaje, Bilbo? —preguntó, y Bilbo se obligó a no mirar a Thorin, aunque era muy consciente de su presencia.

—Así es, el plan es partir mañana. Regreso a la Comarca —consiguió, de algún modo, forzar una sonrisa, pero las palabras de Thorin, que casi había olvidado, volvieron a él como un balde de agua helada.

—Ya veo. Echarás de menos tu hogar —sonrió el príncipe elfo, con comprensión—. Es normal. No sé si yo podría pasar mucho tiempo lejos del Bosque —suspiró, y después de aventuró a dirigirse a Thorin—. Mi padre desea también informaros de que los enanos tienen el paso abierto por el Bosque, como hablamos. Tengo entendido que las caravanas de vuestro pueblo están viajando desde el Este.

Thorin, vio Bilbo por el rabillo del ojo, se giró apenas, con la barba casi rozando el hombro del hobbit. “Céntrate, por los Valar”.

—Así es. Llegarán dentro de un mes, creemos.

—Hemos hecho todo lo posible por despejar el camino. Las arañas se han ido, así que no debería haber problema. Pero… —dudó un momento, y miró un segundo a sus compañeros, que escuchaban con sus hermosos ceños algo fruncidos—. Podríamos ofreceros una escolta durante el trayecto dentro del Bosque. Solo para asegurarnos.

Bilbo contuvo un jadeo, sorprendido y entusiasmado: ¡aquellas eran increíbles noticias!

—Eso es… muy considerado —contestó el Rey, después de unos eternos segundos. De nuevo, parecía que le costaba hablar, como si no encontrara las palabras—. Tendríamos que pensarlo, pero apreciamos el ofrecimiento.

Legolas asintió. Si estaba decepcionado por la respuesta, no lo demostró. Cogió un trozo de carne y la probó. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Está bueno —dijo, sorprendido.

—¡Por supuesto que está bueno! —Gloin murmuró, o algo parecido, porque en realidad lo hizo en voz alta—. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Carne cruda? —le dijo a su hermano, que fue, problablemente, el único que no lo escuchó.

—Nuestra raza no acostumbra a comer carne, Maese Enano —contestó Legolas. Sus ojos, mucho más expresivos que su cara, brillaban con diversión—. Y cuando lo hacemos, no solemos especiarla mucho, a diferencia de los enanos, no gustamos de sabores fuertes.

—Esta no es comida enana —dijo Gandalf—. Al menos lo que tú has comido no. La ha hecho Bilbo.

—¿Es así? Felicitaciones al cocinero entonces —sonrió el elfo.

—Gracias— Bilbo se encontró también sonriendo. Le gustaba Legolas. Fuera de lo que el resto de la Compañía pensaba, y aunque no los hubiera tratado muy bien en el pasado, le parecía una persona justa. Mucho más agradable que su padre—. ¿Cómo la cocináis entonces los elfos?

—Oh, bueno. Solo la hacemos —se encogió de hombros—. Luego la acompañamos con verduras. Pero preferimos comer pan, sobre todo.

—¿Pan? —Bilbo frunció el ceño.

—Sí. Podemos hacer pan con muchas semillas, y se nos da muy bien cocinarlo con distintas verduras, como pan de ajo o pan de bayas.

—¿Pan de bayas? ¿Como las magdalenas?

—¿Perdón? —Legolas parpadeó.

—Oh…—Bilbo miró alrededor. El resto de enanos también parecían ahora sorprendidos—. A lo mejor vosotros no lo llamáis así. Bollos… eh, una masa de harina, huevo y leche que cuando se cocina se infla y queda jugosa y suave —intentó explicar, lo mejor que pudo, bastante confuso porque alguien no conociera la existencia de las magdalenas.

—Entonces hablamos de lo mismo, o al menos algo parecido —Legolas ladeó la cabeza—. No solemos usar la lengua común en el Bosque. Algunos de nosotros ni siquiera la conocen.

—¿Así que coméis a base de dulces? —Intervino Kili desde el otro lado de la mesa, entusiasmado—. ¡Y de bollos! —Sonrió, genuinamente maravillado.

Algunos elfos lo miraron con sorpresa, pero Legolas se limitó a reír un poco.

—Sí, podría decirse que sí, de algún modo.

—Uaaaauh —expresó el enano, con la sonrisa tan grande que parecía que iba a salírsele de la cara—. Espera, ¿entonces por qué en Rivendell solo nos pusieron hojas verdes?

—¡Sabía que aquella comida no era normal! —Murmuró Dwalin, que hasta había pasado hambre en aquella casa, cuando se negó a probar todo lo que proviniera de la tierra y no fueran patatas fritas.

—No todos los elfos cocinamos de la misma manera. Aunque seamos de la misma raza, somos bastante… diferentes, en algunos aspectos— explicó Legolas tranquilamente, ignorando los ojos de sus compañeros.

—Menos mal que nos han tocado cerca los que comen mejor —le dijo Kili a su hermano, que lo miró entre divertido y escandalizado.

Legolas volvió a reír.

—Oh, ya entiendo lo que decías, Gandalf. Los enanos pueden ser muy divertidos —dijo, mientras el mago sonreía a su lado, asintiendo con la cabeza. Thorin se removió al lado de Bilbo, seguramente imaginando alguna ofensa en las palabras del elfo, y Bilbo decidió intervenir:

—Dime, Legolas, los hombres de Bardo reciben también verdura de vuestro suministro, ¿no? —preguntó, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Oh, ante todo eso— asintió el elfo—. Pueden abastecerse con pescado ellos mismos, según tengo entendido, y nosotros conocemos suficientes plantas para que puedan alimentarse. También intentamos darles carne cuando podemos salir de caza, pero me temo que eso no es tan sencillo. Es complicado mantenerla fresca.  
Bilbo asintió, y miró a Gandalf. Para horror del hobbit, intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, y el hobbit se preguntó si el mismo plan que tenía él en mente se formaba en la cabeza del mago.

—Los enanos no tienen problema con la caza, aunque es complicado sin internarse en el bosque —comentó Gandalf casualmente.

“Oh, no”, pensó Bilbo, “empiezo a pensar como él”. Pero no debía ser el único al que se le había ocurrido por dónde iban los tiros, porque Balin alzó una ceja, obviamente interesado.

—Ya veo… —Legolas miró a sus compañeros, que se encogieron de hombros—. No creo que tengamos problema con que os internéis ligeramente en el Bosque, pero debería hablarlo con mi padre —su ofrecimiento no era mucho, pero era sincero. Bilbo podía verlo en sus ojos. “Quiere ayudarnos, realmente lo quiere”. Y el hobbit no pensaba desaprovechar aquella oportunidad:

—Tampoco podemos pescar, y sería un buen suministro de alimento —Se aventuró a mirar a Thorin por primera vez en la cena. El enano lo miraba de nuevo con aquella expresión indescifrable, pero al menos lo miraba. A los ojos. Y no parecía enfadado.

—Eso habría que hablarlo con Bardo —aportó, escueto.

—Creo que, dadas las circunstancias —comenzó Gandalf—, no sería mala idea avisarle para ser partícipe de este… intercambio. Sería bueno para todos.

Legolas fue el primero en asentir, y después lo hizo Thorin. Bilbo se sintió aliviado y empezó a cuestionarse sobre cómo podrían hacer aquello para que saliera bien para todos; Legolas parecía colaborativo, y Bardo sería algo más difícil, pero también vería las virtudes de aquello. Sí, podría salir algo bueno de eso, solo tenía que hablar con Thorin para… Y entonces lo recordó: él se marchaba. No vería nada del trato, no podría ayudar. Su estómago se hizo más pesado de pronto.

Legolas inspiró hondo, y se agachó para hablar con Gandalf en un rápido sindarín. El mago le contestó de la misma manera, y Bilbo frunció el ceño. No entendía lo que decían. Intercambió una nueva mirada con Thorin, y el corazón se le encogió: parecía todo normal, casi como si la pelea de antes no hubiera tenido lugar. El enano se comportaba con él como solía hacerlo antes de que avisara su marcha, y siendo sincero, Bilbo empezaba a cuestionarse si no había sido su culpa por decidir marcharse.

“Es un poco tarde para eso”, le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, “ahora deberás correr con las consecuencias, así que mejor deja de pensar en esto, no te hace ningún bien”.

Suprimió un suspiró. Oh, era tan estúpido, estúpido hobbit…

—Bilbo, amigo mío —le dijo Gandalf, y Bilbo dio un respingo, dándose cuenta de que no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado metido en sus pensamientos. No mucho, por lo que parecía—. Legolas me ha pedido que me quede para las reuniones, si Thorin no tiene ningún problema.

—De hecho, pensaba que también me gustaría contar con su presencia, Bilbo. Ambos podéis aportar una visión más… objetiva —el elfo lo miró expectante, y el hobbit sintió los ojos de todos sobre él.

Pero a él, oh, a él sólo le importaba un par de ellos: se giró y miró a Thorin. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos, fijos, le miraba sin que pudiera entender lo que pensaba, aunque aquello no era nuevo, desde luego. Y aún así, aún así…

“No desperdicies las oportunidades que te da la vida, Bilbo Bolsón”, dijo la vocecita en su cabeza.

—Claro, será un honor —contestó finalmente, y no supo si había sido imaginación suya o no, pero casi pudo sentir el aire que Thorin había estado aguantando en su nuca, erizándole los cabellos.

—¡Fantástico! Está decidido entonces —exclamó Gandalf, inclinándose de nuevo para hablar con Legolas de algo que, sinceramente, al hobbit no le interesaba.

Bilbo quería, necesitaba preguntarle a Thorin qué estaba pensando, qué pasaba por su cabeza: ¿le agradaba que se quedara un poco más?, ¿le parecía una ofensa? Pero a la vez tenía demasiado miedo a preguntar algo. Lo miró de reojo, mientras Fili y Kili alzaban los pulgares desde su sitio, sonriéndole como si dos pequeños soles se hubieran instalado en sus caras. El resto de enanos comenzó a hablar, en susurros o en voz alta, algunos más entusiasmados que otros, pero Bilbo se dio cuenta entonces de que los últimos días sus amigos habían estado, ante todo, callados. No se había percatado del silencio, del halo de tristeza que había a su alrededor, y se sintió peor que nunca por querer irse, pero también acobardado porque no creía que encontrara el valor para confesar que deseaba quedarse. Oh, sabía que nadie le juzgaría, que nadie le pediría explicaciones, pero también sabía que si tomaba aquella decisión acabaría cuestionándose a sí mismo, y eso era algo que llevaba evitando desde que salió de su agujero—hobbit hacía casi un año.

—Entonces, le enviaremos un mensaje a Bardo tan pronto como sea posible —estaba diciendo Balin cuando Bilbo volvió a la realidad—. Posiblemente tarde un día o dos en llegar a la Montaña, ¿es eso un problema?

—Oh, no, en absoluto —contestó Legolas, ladeando la cabeza—. He de confesar que siento curiosidad por la Montaña. La última vez que mi padre estuvo aquí se suponía que yo la visitaría por primera vez, pero al final no pude venir.

—Podemos ofreceros algún guía, si así lo deseáis. Me temo que el resto estamos demasiado ocupados para poder acompañaros, las labores de reconstrucción están en pleno funcionamiento.

—¿Y por qué no Bilbo?

Legolas clavó sus ojos azules en él cuando Gandalf hizo la pregunta, y el hobbit tragó saliva.

—No creo, quiero decir. Yo no puedo. No conozco… Yo no soy un enano. No creo que sea el más adecuado para enseñaros la Montaña —se giró para contemplar a sus compañeros, buscando voces de apoyo, pero no encontró lo que esperaba ver; sus amigos lo miraban serios, algo a lo que no estaba habituado (¿mal humor y gruñidos? Sí; ¿seriedad? No tanto).

—Yo creo que serías un guía genial, Bilbo —Kili le sonrió ampliamente, como solía hacer cuando se sentía emocionado por algo, pero su voz continuaba siendo seria, incluso solemne; Bilbo no entendía nada—. Si quieres yo puedo acompañarte a partir del mediodía, creo que me toca turno de noche, no me importaría.

—Pero te quedarías sin dormir —replicó el hobbit.

Kili se encogió de hombros.

—No, vosotros tenéis cosas que hacer. Todos los enanos están ocupados, ¿no es así? —Buscó la mirada de Balin, que asintió, y tomó la decisión (no iba a molestar aún más a sus amigos, muchas gracias)—. Muy bien entonces, yo lo haré. Pero no debéis esperar una gran guía de mí, señores elfos.

La mayoría sonrió, como si le hiciera gracia su seriedad, pero Legolas contestó con amabilidad:

—Estoy seguro de que será una gran visita, Bilbo.

Y así quedó todo. El hobbit se encontró dirigiéndose a su habitación a solas, por suerte, después de haber encontrado sitio a Legolas y los elfos (Fili y Kili dormirían en una de las habitaciones comunes aquellos días; Bilbo había ofrecido su habitación, pensando que eran demasiados elfos, pero todos se habían negado, de una manera ridícula, a que cediera el espacio). Se encontró pronto frente a la puerta, y entró a su habitación con una sensación de surrealidad. Miró los paquetes que había al lado de su cama, con las ropas que había ido consiguiendo aquellas semanas, y decidió que debería sacar al menos un par de ellos para los próximos días. Recorbada perfectamente cómo había conseguido cada una de las prendas: la mayoría se las habían hecho los humanos de Dale bajo un encargo de Balin, y después había tenido tiempo de coser mientras Thorin, Kili y Fili se recuperaban. Incluso le había hecho un par de chalecos (en una extraña mezcla de estilo enano y hobbit) a los tres, cuando se había encontrado con demasiadas horas muertas en sus manos que tenía que ocupar si deseaba no pensar en todas las posibilidades que le esperaban; en la posible no recuperación de alguno de ellos.

Suspiró, sentándose en la cama, y la luz de la luna le hizo sentirse aún más etéreo, ingrávido. No real.

¿Cómo había dicho que se iría, cómo había acabado diciendo que se quedaría al menos tres días más? Habían demasiadas cosas para lidiar, demasiadas miradas que evitar, demasiados amigos de los que ya se había despedido y a los que ya, de alguna forma, había empezado a echar de menos. Bilbo había tomado la decisión de irse una vez, y estaba realmente dispuesto a hacerlo; el problema era que, aplazándolo, no estaba muy seguro de poder volver a convencerse. Y ya no estaba seguro tampoco de si sería bienvenido por todos si decía que se quedaba.

Al final se quedó dormido sin meterse en la cama, pensando en cómo había llegado a aquella situación, en su casa en la Comarca, en la marmita de té y en la calma que gobernaba su vida antes de que trece enanos y un mago la cambiaran para siempre. Pero no sintió tristeza ni nostalgia por lo que había sido; más bien pena por lo que iba a perder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy horrible porque quería acelerar la trama pero me han salido muchísimas palabras de justamente lo contrario. Aún así, he disfrutado tanto escribiéndolo y espero que vosotros disfrutéis lo mismo o más leyendo. O, al menos, una parte. He disfrutado mucho conociendo a elfos y a enanos y las cosas, aún así, avanzan poco a poco. En el próximo cap aparece Bardo y habrán muchas cosas que hablar, promesa. <3

Por la mañana, Bilbo fue el que guió a los elfos al comedor donde desayunaron, esta vez solos. Gandalf había desaparecido, por lo que él sabía, y el resto estarían haciendo lo que fuera que tenían que hacer. El hobbit no sabía qué es lo que quería ver Legolas de la Montaña, así que optó por el curso de actuación más lógico: irían a la Biblioteca. Así se lo sugirió a los elfos, que asintieron con deleite y (debía confesar que lo encontró algo ofensivo) hasta asombro.

Después de terminar el desayuno, Bilbo los dirigió hacia la Biblioteca, e intentó recordar todo lo que le habían contado sobre algunas estatuas, sobre los patrones en los techos y los tapices tallados en roca viva de las paredes. Les habló, como pudo, sobre las rocas que iban cambiando y mezclándose, sobre cómo los enanos habían aprovechado esta cualidad o esta otra, sobre las dificultades de la excavación, sobre la historia de alguna armadura que encontraban en el camino, y aunque muchas veces se dejó los detalles y estaba seguro de que cualquier otro enano, así fuera un niño, habría hecho mejor trabajo que él, lo cierto es que estaba satisfecho con su trabajo: se esforzó, ante todo (y no tenía ningún problema con admitirlo) en destacar la belleza, más que la majestuosidad, de la Montaña. Los llevó por sus caminos favoritos, cerca de los balcones, y siguieron traspasando la sala del Trono, y la entrada y otras tantas  sala que encontraba cómodas o importantes. El recorrido les llevó al menos dos horas, lo que era sorprendente, aun habiendo parado en tantos sitios para escuchar las historias que Bilbo conseguía contarles. Y para cuando llegaron a las puertas de la Biblioteca, el hobbit estaba casi seguro de que ninguno de ellos volvería a asombrarse sobre la capacidad de los enanos para crear belleza, o para ser profundos.

Para su sorpresa, Guni, el guardia de la Biblioteca (o de Ori, más bien) no estaba en la mesa en la que se solía sentar. El hobbit pensó que quizás estaba dentro, pero cuando abrió las Puertas, aún narrando la historia de las piedras de la sabiduría con especial ahínco, se encontró con que Guni tampoco estaba allí. En cambio, no pudo evitar alzar las cejas cuando vio que tanto Ori como Dwalin alzaban la mirada de un pergamino a la vez.

—Buenos días —dijo Bilbo al final, cuando ninguno de sus amigos abrió la boca.

—¡Bilbo! —reaccionó Ori, más agitado de lo normal. Bilbo frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero Ori ya estaba sonriendo—: ¡Buenos días! ¿Estás haciendo la visita guia?

—Estoy haciendo lo que puedo como guía —matizó—, aunque dejo mucho que desear.

—Para nada, maese Bilbo. La vuelta y la charla han sido muy interesantes y reveladoras —intervino Legolas. Se había acercado a ellos mientras el resto de sus compañeros murmuraban entre sí, acercándose a las estanterías con ojos brillantes; Bilbo estaba seguro de que jamás habían imaginado algo así, y se sintió estúpidamente orgulloso.

—¿Habéis venido a ver la Biblioteca? —preguntó Ori—. Si quieres podría… —miró a Bilbo, dejando morir su voz antes de terminar la frase.

—Oh, no, no, seguid. Creo que puedo apañármelas. Si te necesito os avisaré, de acuerdo, pero vosotros seguid —El hobbit sonrió, ignorando la mirada ceñuda de Dwalin, y se giró para encarar a Legolas—: La verdad es que voy a ser tan mal guía aquí como fuera, porque no entiendo la mitad de los libros, pero tienen una pequeña colección de historias en élfico.

El elfo arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y a qué esperamos?

—Es por aquí —sonrió él.

A Bilbo realmente le gustaba Legolas. En general, los elfos le agradaban, a excepción de Thraundil, y el hobbit sabía que aquello se debía a una mezcla de primeras malas impresiones y un leve rencor por haberse situado al lado de un grupo que el rey prácticamente odiaba (con algo de razón a veces y bastante sinsentido en general) más que a una opinión real y fundamentada. Pero Legolas era diferente; quizás porque era más joven, aun siendo mucho más antiguo de lo que él sería jamás; pero el príncipe mantenía cierta curiosidad, un halo de ingenuidad que lo hacía más mortal, más cercano que el resto de sus compañeros. A diferencia de ellos, Legolas sí parecía enteramente presente en aquel mundo.

—No tenía ni idea de que los enanos guardaran todo esto —murmuró el príncipe, acariciando el lomo de uno de los libros que había cogido con deleite—. Los elfos no tenemos la costumbre de escribir nuestros relatos o canciones. Esto es… asombroso.

Y realmente lo era: asombroso, increíble y ciertamente extraño. Las historias élficas estaban encuadernadas al modo enano, adornadas con oro y cuero bien cuidado, y escritas con la letra ancha y robusta de la raza. Piezas únicas, tesoros que unían lo que parecía imposible de acercar siquiera; el hobbit se encontró emocionándose cuando se dio cuenta de eso.

—Los enanos atesoran —intentó explicar Bilbo. Buscó alguna palabra para terminar la frase, pero no encontró ninguna que expresara lo que quería decir: los enanos atesoraban, y no había más que añadir al respecto. Aún así, siguió hablando—. Les gusta guardar lo que consideran importante, y decorarlo. Tallan historias en la piedra y son muy buenos en el arte de la encuadernación. Aprecian aquello que perdura más allá de ellos mismos.

Legolas sonrió alegre.

—Es curioso. No sé si alcanzo a comprenderlo, pero creo que entiendo lo que dices —pasó un par de hojas del libro y luego suspiró y lo dejó en su sitio—. Los elfos perduramos, así que no sentimos esa necesidad. ¿Los hobbits también tienen tal costumbre?

—En cierto sentido, sí —Bilbo también dejó en el estante el libro que él mismo había cogido; el resto de elfos se encontraban sentados en la misma mesa, con sus largas melenas y sus etéreas presencias inclinadas ante los libros, intercambiando susurros extasiados en su propio idioma—. Nosotros no hacemos grandes ciudades como los hombres o tallamos piedras preciosas. Ni siquiera tenemos muchos libros, a no ser que sean sobre genealogías.

—¿Árboles familiares?

—Sí —El hobbit sonrió—. Esa es una rama común y muy popular en la Comarca. Allí, a menudo todos estamos emparentados con todos, de una u otra forma. La familia a la que perteneces se extiende y se extiende entre primos primeros, segundos y terceros, tíos y tías políticos y matriarcas o patriarcas solemnes. No hacemos grandes hazañas, así que en realidad es algo estúpido recordar tantos nombres de personas que, como mucho, hicieron algo fuera de lo común que los hace memorables, pero nos gusta. Nos da seguridad, supongo.

—¿Sois muchos en la Comarca? —Legolas lo miraba, atento y amable.

—Oh, sí. Se divide en cuatro Cuadernas. Es pequeño si lo comparas con el mundo, por supuesto, pero para nosotros hay más que suficiente: tantos pastos como pudiéramos soñar, y tantos caminos como querríamos recorrer. Las colinas y los bosques se extienden por todas partes, y siempre es colorido, incluso en invierno el blanco parece alegre. Pero no somos gente de movernos mucho, en general nos quedamos en nuestras tierras y no nos internamos mucho más allá, incluso dentro de la misma Comarca—. Bilbo sabía, por la manera en que la gente le miraba, que se le notaba el amor por su tierra. Todo hobbit amaba la Comarca: era una tierra amable, tranquila y cómoda, que parecía haberse doblegado a aquellos que la habitaban. A veces, cuando su madre vivía, Bilbo le preguntaba por qué la Comarca y los hobbits se parecían tanto. ¿Era así en todas partes? Su madre solía sonreír con ese aura un tanto frenética que tanto desencajaba con el resto, y le explicaba con tono tranquilo y dulce que los hobbits habían viajado mucho hasta encontrar aquel lugar; que quizás, añadía con una expresión traviesa, aquella tierra los había estado esperando, como si fueran parte de un todo, y que por lo que ella sabía, aquello era que sucedía con todas las razas. Después de ver la Montaña, Rivendell e incluso el Bosque Negro, Bilbo supo con una certeza precisa y concreta que, efectivamente, su madre había llevado razón incluso cuando pretendía hacer una broma. Más razón de la que ella jamás habría creído posible.

—Excepto tú —dijo Legolas, y de nuevo sonreía con esa bondad de corazón. Pero, de pronto, frunció el ceño, afilando su hermoso rostro—: Por como hablas, entiendo que echas de menos tu hogar. Supongo que hemos provocado que tardes más en volver a verlo. Lo siento.

Bilbo lo miró fijamente, de pronto incapaz de hablar.

Oh, estúpido, estúpido hobbit.

Consiguió formar un enclenque intento de sonrisa cuando dijo, sin mucho convencimiento:

—¿Qué son tres o cuatro días más después de tantos meses?

Pero algo debió de reflejarse en su cara, quizás la incertidumbre, quizás la duda, tal vez solo la tormenta interior que llevaba acompañándole semanas, porque Legolas se inclinó hacia él, ahora su boca uniéndose al ceño en una mueca de preocupación.

—Bilbo, tú…

Un ruido los interrumpió, haciendo que el hobbit se sobresaltara y que Legolas alzara la mirada un poco, no mucho, para mirar más allá de su hombro. El elfo se enderezó y hobbit decidió darse la vuelta mientras luchaba por serenarse, pero le costaba mucho. Durante un momento, había deseado que el elfo, que tendría mil años al menos e inspiraba sabiduría le preguntara, se había imaginado contándole todo, desde la partida y las noches en vela, los sentimientos encontrados, las discusiones con Thorin, el miedo atenazado en el estómago… Pero el momento había pasado, y Dwalin lo miraba con el ceño fruncido (o quizás solo miraba a Legolas así) con Ori a su lado, que observaba con curiosidad a los elfos que seguían enfrascados en los libros.

—Ori y yo hemos terminado, y Ori ha tenido la idea de que quizás podríamos acompañaros para enseñaros otras partes de la Montaña que el saqueador no conoce.

Si a Legolas le había sorprendido la propuesta, no lo demostró. Sonrió cortés, sin la calidez que había mostrado a Bilbo pero con buena intención en la mirada.

—Sería un honor —dijo, y después miró a sus compañeros—. Aunque va a costar despegarlos de aquí —añadió, divertido.

Ori sonrió ampliamente, emocionado como sólo los libros podían emocionarle:

—Pueden venir cuando quieran. Yo estoy aquí siempre, y son más que bienvenidos. De hecho yo… —Paró abruptamente, como si hubiera olvidado la existencia de la vergüenza y ésta hubiera vuelto de repente—. Bueno, no importa —musitó, con la mirada baja.

Bilbo no podía permitir aquello.

—De hecho, Ori me comentó hace tiempo que le gustaría traducir alguno de las historias a la lengua común. Antiguamente, había gente que sí conocía la lengua, ¿no es cierto, Ori?

El enano lo miró con agradecimiento, y Legolas con curiosidad.

—Sobre todo médicos —dijo el enano, recuperando el arrojo de quien cuenta una historia bien sabida—. La medicina élfica es magnífica, y aunque tenemos nuestros propios remedios, hay conocimientos que solo podíamos alcanzar mediante vuestro arte.

Dwalin parecía querer fundir su ceño con su barba, y su mirada era intensa y algo amenazante, pero no dijo nada ni se cruzó de hombros (señal de que estaba enfadándose y daba por terminada cualquier conversación), así que Bilbo no se lo tomó a mal.

—¿Y cómo la aprendistéis? —preguntó Legolas.

Dwalin casi gruñó, y el hobbit vio cómo tensaba los hombros.

—Hace mucho, mucho tiempo. No sé exactamente cuándo —Ori frunció el ceño; le contrariaba no saber algo, y al hobbit le hacía gracia aquella parte menos conocida del enano, más competitiva y, en cierta manera, narcisista—. Luego nos lo enseñamos unos a otros.

—¿Tú la conoces? Hablas de nosotros—. El elfo sonrió, haciendo que sus palabras fueran menos curiosas y más corteses, pero el hobbit sospechaba que era, ante todo, la emoción de conocer algo nuevo lo que motivaba tantas preguntas.

Le costaba creer que Dwalin estuviera soportando tanto tiempo sin reaccionar exageradamente mal; seguramente Balin había tenido una seria conversación con él en algún momento al respecto.

Ori, de nuevo, parecía un extraño mosaico de manchas rojas y rosadas.

—Un poco. Puedo entender más o menos lo que dicen los poemas, pero no me atrevo a traducirlas.

—Ya veo— dijo Legolas, y entonces hizo una pausa en la que se adivinaba algo de cautela—. Sería un placer ayudarte.

La sonrisa que se formó en la cara de Ori, observó Bilbo, era capaz de desarmar tanto elfos como de reblandecer enanos.

Oh, cuánto quería a aquellos estúpidos enanos.

  
  


Al final, no visitaron nada más de la Montaña, sino que se encerraron en la Biblioteca, donde una extraña pero armoniosa mezcla de enano, elfos y hobbit establecieron su centro de operaciones para la titánica tarea de traducir, entre todos, la mayor cantidad de poemas e historias élficas posibles en los siguientes dos días.

Bilbo había acabado sentado al lado de un elfo de larga melena castaña y pardos ojos risueños que se llamaba Isilme y, al otro lado, Ingor, que tenía los ojos azules como los de Legolas y una melena más clara coronada con un intrincado patrón de trenzas. Al principio lo habían mirado con una mezcla de diversión y condescendencia que el hobbit, después de haber enfrentado cara a cara a reyes, gobernantes, y un dragón enorme, estaba acostumbrado y era bien capaz de ignorar.

Legolas, por su parte, se había adueñado de la atención de Ori, que tomaba notas furiosamente y se paraba de vez en cuando para escuchar al último elfo del grupo: uno que era algo más bajo que el resto, pero aún más etéreo, y se llamaba Narkwilie, un nombre que no pensaba que fuera a pronunciar bien en su vida.

Por su parte, el hobbit había descubierto con algo de satisfacción que tanto Isilme como Ingor tenían algún problema para encontrar la palabra precisa en la lengua común, así que después de un rato ayudándoles con todos los sinónimos y expresiones que se le ocurrían, ambos empezaron a mirarle con algo más de respeto.

Lo más complicado era, de hecho, conseguir que rimara o que mantuviera, aunque fuera un poco, la musicalidad y la candencia del original. Para ello, los elfos recitaban o cantaban las partes en élfico cuando habían conseguido encontrar los términos que consideraban adecuados, y Bilbo probaba varias formas hasta que los elfos se daban por satisfechos. Era laborioso, lento y apasionante.

Dwalin había aguantado un rato entre tantos amantes de la poesía, pero finalmente había desistido y se había marchado a trabajar, pelear con alguien o cotillear con Thorin, no había especificado y Bilbo apenas se había dado cuenta de su marcha.

De hecho, y después de conseguir rellenar al menos seis páginas de pergamino con tachaduras y versos y más tachaduras, y de horas de debate con los elfos y con Ori, en los que unos se preguntaban a otros y a veces solo se escuchaban las plumas o la sala se llenaba de conversaciones cruzadas, el hobbit no se sorprendió nada cuando Guni entró en la sala con las llaves en la mano.

—Lo siento —dijo, y realmente parecía que lo lamentaba—. Pero eso hora de cenar y tengo entendido que os están esperando.

Todos le miraron con distintos grados de disgusto, pero Ori decidió que podían llevarse el trabajo fuera de la Biblioteca, y alcanzaron a coger una montaña de libros, un montón de pergaminos y plumas y una cantidad abrumante de tinta. Lo cargaron entre todos, debatiendo todavía sobre los poemas, con Guni explicándole a Legolas el proceso de encuadernación enano, Ignor discutiendo con Ori y Narkwilie sobre los últimos versos en los que trabajaban y que se les habían enredado e Isilme explicándole por qué era importante reflejar bien el significado de algunas de las metáforas que había a Bilbo, que escuchaba asintiendo entusiasmado.

De alguna forma, llegaron al Comedor privado, y Guni se marchó para cenar con su sobrino y su padre, que seguramente estarían deseando verle. Entraron todos a tropel en la sala y solo entonces Bilbo se dio cuenta de lo impresionante que debía ser la situación. Hacía apenas un día que los elfos habían gritado indignados ante las palabras de Thorin y habían mantenido un silencio cauto y torvo, pero ahora hablaban alegremente y en libertad con Bilbo y Ori que, por su parte, se sentían muy a gusto en su presencia.

El resto de la Compañía (Gandalf incluido) ya estaban allí y habían empezado a cenar, pero pararon cuando entraron y los observaron dejar los pergaminos y los libros por donde pudieron. Bilbo pensó en sentarse cerca de Thorin, pero quería seguir hablando con Isilme para comentarle alguna de las expresiones que usaban en la Comarca. Sospechaba que eran mundanas y simples, pero también que podrían hacerle gracia. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al encontrarle a la derecha del todo, solo con Fili a su lado, y sonrió con alivio: saludó a todos y se sentó al lado de Fili, que le miró curioso. Isilme se sentó a su derecha y, más allá, Legolas al lado de Ignor, Narkwilie y Ori, que ignoraba en lo posible las hostiles miradas de sus hermanos.

—Buenas noches, Bilbo —le saludó Fili—. Veo que habéis estado ocupados.

Isilme calló entonces, y después de toda la noche escuchando su timbre armonioso y musical, Bilbo lo acusó en seguida. No iba a permitir aquello bajo ningún concepto: no serviría de nada que él se llevara bien con los elfos si aquello no se trasladaba a los enanos.

—Sí. Hemos estado traduciendo algunas historias élficas de la Biblioteca a la lengua común. Isilme y yo estábamos hablando de ello, de hecho —se giró para encarar al elfo, que permaneció imperturbable.

—¿Tenemos historias élficas en nuestra Biblioteca? —Aquel había sido, cómo no, Kili, que se asomó por detrás de su tío con una sonrisa brillante y un arrojo por lo menos tres veces más grande que él.

Fili suspiró a su lado, y Bilbo adivinó la mueca que Thorin estaba intentando disimular. Se le escapó una risa y contempló a Isilme con diversión. El elfo había elevado ambas cejas, quién sabía si con sorpresa o como intento de risa.

—Así es, joven —le dijo finalmente—. Tenéis, de hecho, una colección bastante impresionante.

—Mi pueblo gusta mucho de las historias, incluso de las de otros pueblos. También tenemos leyendas de los hombres —intervino Thorin, con voz profunda y áspera; el hobbit intentó adivinar si estaba siendo impertinente o cortés, pero no pudo discernirlo—. Uno de mis antepasados se propuso hacer la Biblioteca más grande del Mundo.

—El tatarabuelo, ¿no? —preguntó Fili, demostrando un conocimiento mucho mayor que su hermano acerca de su propia familia.

Thorin asintió, pero no añadió nada más. Bilbo aguardó a que alguien dijera algo, demasiado cansado o harto para ser él quien forzara la conversación. Después de todo, se iría pronto y deberían apañárselas sin él.

—Y parece que lo consiguió— dijo entonces Isilme en lo que era uno de los mayores cumplidos que Bilbo había escuchado jamás.

Thorin lo contempló fijamente, sin decir nada. Quizás, desarmado por la honradez, directa y sin tapujos, que le había ofrecido el elfo. Fili intercambió una mirada con Bilbo, entre satisfecha y sorprendida, y tomó las riendas de la situación.

—Tengo entendido, en realidad, que en Gondor existe una Biblioteca aún mayor que la nuestra, y pudimos ver la Biblioteca de Rivendell cuando estuvimos alojados en su casa.

En el mejor de los días, Bilbo era capaz de aceptar que aquellos hermanos traviesos, inmaduros, arrogantes y vivarachos eran príncipes a los que los enanos rendían pleitesía y escuchaban hablar en Consejos y grandes celebraciones, apoyando sus palabras y recibiendo sus reflexiones. Desde que los había conocido, los había visto reír, avergonzarse, sufrir y estar a punto de morir; había contemplado su valentía, admirado su lealtad y disfrutado su frescura. Pero aún le costaba hacerse a la idea de que eran capaces, incluso Kili si se lo proponía, de hacer política.

Era como si los enanos que conocía no existieran o, más bien, como si hubiera visto una parte de ellos y lo hubiera tomado por el todo.

Le hacía sentir sumamente orgulloso.

—¿Vistéis la Biblioteca de Lord Elrond? —Isilme se inclinó apenas un poco, sus ojos igual de risueños que siempre, pero su postura más interesada que nunca.

—¡Sí! —intervino Kili, reluciendo como el sol del mediodía—. ¡Era increíble! De altísimos techos blancos y distintas estancias, parecía un laberinto. Había muchos libros, pero sobre todo pergaminos. Y también mapas, ¿cierto, tío?

Thorin no quitó la vista del plato, pero asintió.

—Ciertamente, era impresionante.

Bilbo, que imaginaba cuánto debían haberle costado esas palabras, se sintió orgulloso de él también.

—Yo siempre he querido visitarla, pero cuando iba a emprender el viaje junto a Narkwilie, el Bosque empezó a oscurecer —Los ojos de Isilme se llenaron por un segundo de brumas, pero el efecto pasó en seguida—. Narkwilie en especial es muy aficionado a las historias. Su nombre significa narrador, de hecho.

—Qué casualidad —comentó Bilbo, sorprendido.

Isilme parpadeó un par de veces, perplejo.

—¿Casualidad?

Bilbo le contestó parpadeando, sin saber qué decir.

—Posiblemente él no conozca vuestras costumbres, Isilme —La voz de Gandalf llegó hasta ellos desde donde estaba sentado, bastante lejos como para pensar que no se estaba enterando de nada. Y si hubiera sido otra persona, probablemente habría sido el caso. Pero al mago nunca se le escapaba nada, y Bilbo no sabía decir si aquello era una bendición o una maldición. En el fondo sospechaba que, de hecho, no importaba.

—Oh, es probable —contestó el elfo—. Veréis, los elfos tenemos dos nombres —explicó, mirando a Bilbo con sus eternos ojos risueños—, el que nos ponen al nacer y el que conseguimos en nuestra ceremonia de mayoría de edad. Ese es nuestro verdadero nombre, el que refleja lo que somos.

—¿Qué significa el tuyo? —preguntó Kili, dejándose llevar alegremente por la curiosidad.

Isilme sonrió.

—Esa, joven, es una pregunta muy íntima para un elfo.

Kili agachó la mirada un segundo, casi vencido, pero se recuperó en apenas un segundo alzando un par de ojos indignados y la boca ya abierta en señal de desafío.

—¡Pero tú dijiste lo que significaba el nombre de Narkwilie!

El elfo amplió, si eso era posible, su sonrisa, hasta parecer casi real, casi no—etérea.

—No he dicho que no fuera a decir el significado de mi nombre, sólo que es una pregunta íntima. Igualmente, no es ningún secreto para cualquiera que sepa élfico, y el élfico no es secreto tampoco. Isilme significa, en lengua común, luz de luna.

Kili exclamó un “ooow” asombrado acorde a la situación. Bilbo, mientras, se preguntó el porqué de aquel nombre, pero su buen juicio y exquisita educación le impidieron preguntarlo en voz alta. De hecho, estaba temiendo el momento en que Kili decidiera que aquel descubrimiento no era suficiente e intentase excavar más cuando Thorin habló:

—¿No es peligroso decir el nombre de uno así como así?

Isilme ladeó la cabeza.

—No según nuestra creencia —Hizo una pausa pensativa, y su mirada se intensificó—. Tengo entendido que, en cambio, los enanos no acostumbráis a decirle vuestro nombre verdadero a nadie. Es un misterio que ni siquiera los elfos hemos podido desentrañar.

Bilbo miró a Thorin, repentinamente interesado. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Quería decir acaso que los nombres bajo los que les conocía eran falsos?

—No es tanto que sea nuestro nombre verdadero como el nombre de nuestra esencia —Fili evitaba deliberada y obviamente la mirada del hobbit—. Podría decirse que tenemos dos nombres: uno mundano, y otro… real. Del alma. Es complicado de explicar —frunció el ceño. Miró a su tío en busca de ayuda.

Éste lo miró largo rato, y tuvieron una conversación sin palabras que Bilbo, después de meses de práctica, pudo entender a medias: Thorin no estaba por la labor de contarle sus costumbres a elfos, pero Fili creía que debían corresponder la honradez de Isilme. Al final, por supuesto, ganó el sobrino, que muchas veces parecía la voz de la razón en aquella familia.

—Así como existe un corazón en esta Montaña, y en todas, que da poder a quien la posee, los nombres de los enanos son su centro —escueto en palabras, el rey consiguió que el mensaje fuera claro pero igualmente enigmático.

Bilbo suponía que era cosa de enanos y por eso no lo entendía.

Aquello, aunque prefiriera negarlo, le entristecía.

—Tiene sentido —dijo Isilme—. Vuestro nombre es vuestro corazón —su sonrisa apareció antes en sus ojos que en su boca—. Y decidme, ¿podéis entregarlo con libertad?

Thorin ignoró la mirada de sus sobrinos, la sonrisa lejana de Gandalf, los ojos fijos de Bilbo, que se escurrieron hacia su plato cuando el rey lo contempló un segundo de más.

—Solo con tanta libertad como se puede entregar el corazón —contestó el enano, finalmente despegando los ojos del hobbit y sabiendo, por la forma en que el elfo sonreía, que era plenamente consciente de la situación y que, aunque tal vez de burlarse, tampoco lo estaba juzgando.

Thorin era como cualquier otro enano, además de la sangre noble y el destino mayúsculo: de verdades inamovibles, pilares pesados e ideas fijas. Pero que Mahal bajara y lo viera, porque acababa de pensar, por un segundo, que aquellos elfos no estaban tan mal y quizás no le molestaría demasiado tratar con ellos de vez en cuando.


End file.
